Y las sombras devoraron el mundo
by Don Cocono
Summary: Hace diez años pasó algo en el mundo. Hace diez años no ha parado de llover. Y hace diez años perdimos la esperanza de ver la luz en medio de la oscuridad.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Bleach es de Tite Kubo. Los personajes originales y la trama son míos.**

* * *

" _El mono y la lluvia han deseado a la luna blanca y al sol negro respectivamente. Si algún día se llega a cumplir este simple capricho de amor, los destinos se sumirán en la oscuridad, ya que nunca surgirá el eclipse que acabe con el martillo, el cual oprimirá a los mundos mortales y espirituales en las sombras, borrando toda esperanza de libertad y luz"_

 _ **Lentizzio Nostárdamos**_

Una figura solitaria caminaba por unas escaleras de piedra, las cuales subían en forma de caracol en medio de sólidas paredes sin ventanas. Las escaleras estaban alfombradas de rojo, y escasamente iluminadas por antorchas, las cuales estaban colocadas a espacios de cinco metros entre ellas. La figura subía y subía escalones, hasta que, después de diez minutos, paró ante un pasillo muy corto, el cual estaba lleno de luz gracias a dos antorchas.

Dio un par de pasos y se detuvo ante unas puertas de quince metros de alto, hechas de obsidiana y tan lisas y pulidas que parecían espejos. A la luz de las antorchas, se podía apreciar que la figura era la de un hombre joven, de no más de diecinueve años, bajo, delgado, de piel bronceada, de pelo negro, lacio y un poco largo, además de estar vestido con una camisa a rayas blancas y moradas y unos jeans azules. En su rostro podía verse que le inquietaba algo.

Unos segundos después de que el muchacho llegara, la inmensa puerta se abrió y por ella salió un hombre. Éste era alto, como de un metro y ochenta centímetros, delgado, de piel pálida como una vela y de pelo negro, corto y un poco erizado. Su rostro estaba demacrado, y se notaban unas ojeras debajo de unos atrayentes ojos amarillos, y vestía con un elegante smoking negro, camisa blanca y una corbata verde esmeralda, complementado por unos lustrosos zapatos negros. A diferencia del otro, él reflejaba una despreocupación total.

— ¿Pasa algo, capitán Desmodov? —preguntó el joven, un poco preocupado.

Desmodov, sonrió marcadamente, dejando ver unos prominentes caninos: — No Doru. No pasa nada —respondió, con alegría—. Este es un maravilloso día, no tienes por qué tener esa cara. Habrá un banquete para celebrarlo.

— ¿Y a qué se debe el banquete, capitán? —cuestionó Doru, arreglándose el flequillo.

— Mi estimado Doru —contestó Desmodov, colocando su mano derecha en el hombro del otro—. El destino para nosotros nos sonríe. Nuestra raza jamás verá el crepúsculo, pues Kyuke le ha comunicado a la Reina que su rival nunca saldrá a la luz, y ella lo ha confirmado con sus visiones. Ella me dijo que los corazones caprichosos han destrozado la única oportunidad de borrarnos del mapa —pausó un poco—. Y ahora la Reina va a dar un banquete en dos días, en frente de las planicies del castillo. Invitará a los Yugos, reunirá al ejército y a la armada, y pronto arrasaremos las naciones e invadiremos los mundos espirituales. Pero antes me pidió un pequeño favor.

— ¿Y cuál es ese favor? —inquirió Doru.

— Acompáñame a Japón —contestó el capitán—. Tenemos que hacerle una visita a Kyuke, y asegurarme de seguir cumpliendo el destino para nosotros. Además —volvió a sonreír, sólo que ahora con un gesto maligno—, hay que traer el platillo principal del banquete, el cual se encuentra en esas tierras —y echó a andar escaleras abajo.

Doru siguió al capitán Desmodov, con el presentimiento de que ya no tenía que preocuparse por nada en la vida que le restaba por recorrer.

Y mientras ambos hombres desaparecían por las escaleras, detrás de la imponente puerta un órgano comenzó a sonar [Fuga en sol menor, BWV 542], acompañado de carcajadas, unas frías y espeluznantes carcajadas proferidas por una mujer.

* * *

A una considerable distancia de allí, en medio de un bosque de encinas y robles se encontraba una pared blanca, de treinta metros de alto y hecha de ladrillos recubiertos por cemento, y un enorme zaguán negro, de metal y deslizable, empotrado a ésta, contrastando con el cielo amoratado, gracias a las nubes de lluvia. La puerta se abrió y por ella salieron dos figuras.

Era un hombre, acompañado de un enorme individuo de tres metros y medio de altura, clavo, fornido, de rostro un poco chato y de piel azul pizarra. Ambos vestían ropa casual, lo cual les daba un aire un poco extraño.

— ¿No sientes algo raro, Juan? —le preguntó el hombre, quien curiosamente tenía orejas terminadas en punta y ojos ligeramente más grandes, al troll.

— La verdad, un poco Toño —respondió Juan—. Estos diez años como que algo ha cambiado en el mundo. No sé que sea, pero siento que algo desapareció, algo muy importante se ha ido para siempre.

— Me parece sentir lo mismo —respondió el elfo—. Aunque estemos en agosto, las lluvias se han hecho más fuertes los últimos diez años, como si el tiempo llorara algo.

Un fuerte trueno se escuchó y ambos dirigieron su vista al cielo.

— Mejor vámonos. No será que llueva de verdad —comentó Toño, y ambos se alejaron por la derecha, perdiéndose en los senderos del bosque.

Unos minutos más tarde, el zaguán se abrió de nuevo, y esta vez salieron cuatro personas, tres mujeres y un monstruo. Una, de mediana altura y piel trigueña, era de pronunciadas curvas, pelo rosa brillante, ojos grandes y marrones, además de poseer aspecto vaquero, con camisa a cuadros blancos y negros, acompañado de su respectivo sombrero. Otra era de menuda estatura y piel pálida, de cuerpo discreto, pelo lila peinado como un ave de papel, ojos anaranjados y estaba vestida con un kimono marrón de bordes negros. La restante era alguien un poco más alta que las otras dos, de piel tostada y pelo negro recogido en un apretado moño, y estaba ataviada con un vestido victoriano color guinda, con holanes en el cuello y las muñecas.

El monstruo era un enorme reptil que se erguía más de cuatro metros de alto, muy semejante a los dragones que pueblan muchas fantasías. Tenía la cabeza un poco ovalada, coronada con dos enormes cuernos de color marfil y puntas negras, además de otros más chicos rodeando su testa y alas de piel que salían de su espalda. Sus ojos eran de un amarillo fosforescente, su piel estaba cubierta de finas escamas como de lagartija, a excepción del cráneo donde eran más gruesas, y estaba vestido con una enorme y holgada toga negra, semejante a la que usan los egresados universitarios en sus ceremonias.

— Se acabó un día más de chamba —comentó la mujer del sombrero, estirándose.

— Un día más, otro mango a la bolsa —habló la fémina del kimono.

— ¿Qué te ocurre tío? ¿Por qué la seriedad? —preguntó la mujer del vestido, al notar que el dragón tenía un semblante muy apagado.

El reptil soltó un suspiro: — No, es que en estos días ha caído mucha lluvia —respondió—. Pero no es una lluvia normal, no es la lluvia que espera la tierra. Es algo triste, como si el mundo hubiera perdido un poco de luz.

La del vestido victoriano se quedó pensando, pero las otras dos se echaron a reír con estruendosas carcajadas.

— No digas mamadas, güey —le recriminó la mujer de aspecto vaquero—. Yo no siento nada, nada. Todo sigue igual de miserable desde hace milenios.

— Che, tenés que dejar de leer tanta poesía y fantasía —comentó la fémina de pelo lila—. Esto es el mundo real, donde lo bonito sólo está plasmado en la ficción.

El dragón les dedicó una mirada reprobatoria, pero la mujer del moño razonó los argumentos, y dedujo que el dragón tenía razón. Diez años habían pasado desde que ella había sentido algo diferente en el ambiente, y ella había recorrido tantas eras junto con las otras dos. Y en esos viajes, ese algo siempre estaba presente, escondido en alguna parte, pero de alguna manera lo sentía latir en el mundo. Pero ahora no lo percibía, y negros panoramas futuros se formaban en su cabeza.

Y sin esperar más, el cielo se partió. Era una tormenta feroz, con gruesas gotas que impactaban de manera ruidosa a los árboles de alrededor, y tal cantidad de agua que en cuestión de segundos aparecieron charcos.

— Bueno, será mejor irnos —comentó el monstruo—. Nos vemos mañana.

— Hasta mañana, Lajos —dijo la fémina del vestido, tendiéndole la mano derecha. El dragón se la estrechó, y de igual manera se despidió de las otras.

Lajos abrió sus alas, de diez metros de envergadura, dio una ligera carrera y emprendió el vuelo hacia la tormenta. Las mujeres simplemente se esfumaron en medio de la lluvia, sin dejar huella alguna en la tierra empapada.

* * *

Y a miles de kilómetros de donde los monstruos y criaturas se preocupaban por el futuro, un par de niños de no más de trece años se encontraban platicando enfrente de una casa, la cual tenía un letrero que decía "Clínica Kurosaki". Él tenía el pelo naranja alborotado y ojos marrones con aire inocente. Ella era pelirroja, peinada con una coleta alta, y de ojos violetas. Ambos tenían el típico uniforme de los segadores, junto con sus respectivas espadas. Los dos parecían tranquilos, conversando con las últimas luces del crepúsculo.

—…y entonces me estoy alistando para el instituto —comentó el niño—. Será bueno poder estudiar, además me gustaría ser doctor como mi papá.

— Eso suena muy aburrido, ¿no crees Kazui? —opinó la niña, enarcando la ceja derecha—. Papá dice que cuando acompañaba a tu papá se aburría mucho en ese lugar.

Kazui sonrió nervioso: — Mi papá me dijo que tu papá era un poco tonto para la escuela, Ichika —habló.

Ichika le dio un ligero golpe: — No digas eso de mi papá. Él es muy bueno siendo segador —rebatió—. Él no necesita esas cosas básicas de humanos.

Un ligero ruido provino del techo, haciendo que ambos chicos miraran en esa dirección.

— ¿Y si pasamos adentro? —propuso Kazui—. Mi madrina Tatsuki me ha regalado un videojuego muy bueno.

Ichika sonrió: — Claro —aceptó—. Ya verás como morderás el polvo.

Kazui le dedicó una sonrisa, y ambos pasaron adentro de la casa, donde seguramente la señora Kurosaki los recibiría con la cena.

En el techo de la clínica Kurosaki se hallaba una persona en posición pecho-tierra, quien había mirado fijamente a los dos niños. Era delgado y vestía de playera amarilla y unos pantalones deportivos marrones. Su rostro era tapado por una tupida y lacia melena verde oscuro, que en esos momentos estaba un poco corrida para dejar ver un ojo de un intenso color magenta.

— Así que el tipo de pelo naranja y la segadora de ojos morados no terminaron juntos —habló a la nada—. Por una parte que malo, se complementaban tan bien entre sí. Pero por otra que bueno, así mi raza vivirá más para atormentar este mundo. Muchas gracias, Ichigo y Rukia —dio un par de aplausos, mientras se incorporaba—, por sumir a toda la existencia en la oscuridad. Toda mi especie está en deuda con ustedes —y soltó una risa, una inhumana risa que reflejaba una macabra alegría.

De su espalda surgieron un par de alas de piel, semejantes a las de los murciélagos, sólo que de color blanco con manchas negras. Las abrió y echó a volar a la noche joven, feliz por la situación que le deparaba el futuro.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 ***Hola. Aquí me reporto con una nueva historia, inspirada en el final de esta serie (y en el clima que ha predominado en el centro de México, donde vivo). Quitando de lado quien se quedó con quien, para mí, el final fue algo mediocre. Una magnífica saga que acaba de esta forma, pues es algo triste en sí. Es como si te esforzaras en un trabajo y a la mera hora lo terminas a la carrera, dejándote con un sentimiento de "Pude haberlo hecho mejor".**

 ***Hay muchos personajes que seguro no reconocen, y la trama les parecerá algo ilógico. Bueno, ellos forman parte de un conjunto de historias que formé hace tiempo, especificando "1. L'invasion des destinations" y "2. Die arbeit der drachen", aquí se especifica mejor qué son estos personajes, a que se dedican y cuáles son sus intenciones. Estas historias tienen a Ichigo y a Rukia como protagonistas, pero también tomo en cuenta a muchos personajes de Bleach que me agradan, además de otros personajes originales que seguro les agradarán (o desagradarán, no hay problema). Espero puedan leerlas, sobre todo aquellos fans que no se les pudo hacer que su pareja favorita quedara, y que mis historias al menos les hagan sentir un poco mejor.**

 ***Por el momento dejaré esta historia como completa, ya que necesito forzosamente terminar las otras antes de seguir con este drama. Ya que este fic sería la reformulación de cinco historias que tengo en mente, dos de las cuales están escritas y en mi perfil.  
**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo. La trama y los personajes originales son míos.**

* * *

" _Si dejas correr una gota puede que no signifique nada. Si la dejas correr diario puede que no le prestes atención, pero si ya ves un lago a tus pies no podrás hacer nada, y maldecirás el haber dejado libre esa gota. Así son las sombras, si haces una mala acción se oscurece un poco tu destino, justo como la gota que dejas correr. Y si hundes tu destino en el lago de las penumbras, yo me encargaré de que te arrepientas de ello por toda la eternidad"_

 _ **Carmilûte Taipez**_

La luz se colaba por una ventana en el despacho de Byakuya Kuchiki. Una amplia estancia, de diez por diez metros, con un escritorio en el centro y tres sillas, dos de un lado y una del otro. En tres de las cuatro paredes había estantes llenos de libros, pergaminos, cajas y archiveros, a excepción de un pequeño espacio en un muro donde había una ventana que daba al soleado jardín. En la pared restante había una puerta de madera deslizable, estampada con el escudo de los Kuchiki en blanco y negro.

El noble, vestido con su usual ropa de capitán, estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, con la atención enfocada a un papel. Sin embargo, tenía el ceño fruncido, una característica que había adquirido hace diez años, desde que terminó la guerra, desde que ocurrieron varios eventos a lo largo de ese periodo de tiempo.

La puerta del despacho se abrió, hacia la izquierda y por ella ingresó Rukia. Se veía hermosa, con su pelo largo y su vestimenta de capitán.

— ¿Querías verme hermano? —preguntó la mujer, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

— Sí —respondió Byakuya, indicándole a la mujer que se sentara—, seré breve. Sabes que desde hace diez años, desde que tu bastarda…

— Deja de llamar a Ichika así, hermano —replicó Rukia, con el ceño bastante fruncido.

Byakuya movió un poco su cabeza a la izquierda: — Fue, es y será una bastarda —dijo—. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta cuando ella llegó a tu vientre? ¿Crees que engañaste a la familia? ¿Crees que no supe los verdaderos motivos para tu matrimonio con el perro que tienes por esposo?

— ¡No llames tampoco así a Renji! —advirtió la capitana.

— Tu esposo es un simple perro salido del Rukongai —habló el noble, impasible—. Al igual que tú, una segadora tan cobarde al cambio.

— ¡Pero es tu teniente! —gritó la mujer, poniéndose de pie— ¡Cómo puedes decir eso de la persona más leal a ti en el Sexto Escuadrón! ¡Y de mí! ¡Hace diez años tenías otra opinión de Renji y mía!

— Hace diez años tú misma echaste a perder las cosas, Rukia —comentó Byakuya sin alterarse—. Tuviste la oportunidad de mejorar este mundo, pudiste haber contraído matrimonio con Kurosaki. Te habría dado más prestigio, habrías sido más feliz.

— Pero él es de otro mundo ahora —rebatió Rukia dolida, y volvió a sentarse—. Él tiene a Orihime y a Kazui.

— No creo que haya sido de importancia —dijo el noble, cruzando sus manos en la superficie de la mesa—. Según tengo entendido, los padres de Kurosaki eran de mundos diferentes. Uno, un noble con un clan en decadencia, ella una quincy obligada a restaurar su especie…

— ¡Pero tú conociste a Hisana! ¡Y ella era del Rukongai! ¡Otro mundo al que tú conoces! —exclamó la capitana, dándole un puñetazo a la mesa—. Y fuiste muy feliz con ella.

El noble enderezó un poco el rostro: — Tienes razón, Hisana y yo éramos muy felices juntos —dijo, aún tranquilo—. Pero la diferencia entre mi matrimonio y el tuyo es que yo si peleé por estar al lado de Hisana —tomó la primer hoja de una pila que tenía a su mano derecha—. Tú, en cambio, no hiciste el mínimo intento por estar al lado de Kurosaki después de la pelea con los quincys, te resignaste a que volviera al Mundo de los Vivos y te consolaste con el primer idiota que te mostró sentimientos.

Rukia dio la media vuelta, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Ese argumento fue muy cierto, y se le había clavado muy profundo en el corazón. Hubo silencio, el cual sólo era roto por la entrecortada respiración de Rukia, quien trataba de controlarse.

— Puedes retirarte —habló Byakuya, sin mostrar arrepentimiento de sus palabras. Rukia caminó un poco, hacia la salida—. Espera, hay algo que debes saber.

— ¿Sí? —inquirió la mujer, endureciendo su semblante.

— Dile a tu esposo que busque casa. Los tres quedan expulsados de la Mansión Kuchiki a partir de ahora —declaró Byakuya—. Eso es todo.

Rukia se dirigió a la salida, con la mandíbula apretada. Deslizó la puerta con algo de brusquedad, la pasó y la cerró con la misma fuerza. A los pocos segundos de que la capitana del Treceavo Escuadrón partió, la puerta nuevamente se abrió, y por ella ingresó un hombre, vestido con una yukata negra, un hakama verde bandera y un haori azul marino, hechos con tela de calidad. Era de la misma altura que Byakuya e igual de esbelto. Su pelo lo llevaba poco más arriba de los hombros, liso pero con las puntas ligeramente onduladas. La empuñadura de una zampakuto se asomaba entre el haori, aunque el hombre trató de taparla. Podría decirse que era una copia del líder de la casa Kuchiki, aunque tenía diferencias notables: el rostro de este hombre era un poco más alargado, sus ojos algo más abiertos, no poseía el adorno del pelo tan característico de los Kuchiki y tenía un monóculo, sujeto por una cadena a un bolsillo del pecho, cubriendo su ojo derecho.

— Parece que cada día le afecta más las pláticas —dijo el hombre del monóculo, e hizo una leve reverencia. Tenía la voz suave, pero de un tono grave semejante a un barítono—, hermano.

Byakuya también se inclinó un poco: — Buenos días, Zoshuwai —saludó—. Ella ha estado tomando decisiones erróneas desde hace diez años —tomó su respectivo asiento—. Decisiones que han hecho que baje su lugar entre los Kuchiki. Decisiones que merecen el destierro de esta casa y familia.

— ¿Pero eso no nos afectaría a nosotros? —preguntó Zoshuwai, y ocupó la silla en la que había estado Rukia— ¿No afectaría la promesa que le hiciste a Hisana? ¿De que su hermana estaría a salvo mientras sea una Kuchiki?

El líder de la familia soltó un suspiro: — Rompí esa promesa los días en que la nombraron teniente y capitana —respondió.

El otro soltó una pequeña risa: — Querrás decir los días que soborné a Yamamoto y a Kyoraku por parte tuya para que la aceptaran —dijo—. No pasó las pruebas, pero cerca de sesenta mil millones de yenes le dieron su lugar importante a la pequeña Rukia.

— Fue un error haberla sugerido —comentó Byakuya, moviendo un poco la cabeza—. Debí hacerle caso en su momento a Yamamoto y a Kyoraku de no meterla en puestos superiores. Y ahora —respiró—, parece que el destino me está echando en cara mis errores. Pero yo le enseñaré al destino que puedo corregir mis acciones.

Zoshuwai enarcó la ceja derecha: — ¿Y qué quieres que haga, hermano? —preguntó.

Byakuya se concentró en sus papeles: — Elimina a la bastarda —respondió—. Pero no lo hagas tú, Rukia se daría cuenta. Busca a alguien, alguien ajeno al Seireitei, alguien ajeno al Rukongai, e incluso alguien ajeno a este mundo. Y si puedes, sólo si es posible, también a su esposo. Además —miró a su hermano a los ojos—, si ella se mete a defenderlos… que pague las consecuencias, ¿cuento contigo?

El hombre del monóculo sonrió: — Dime, ¿cuándo me ha molestado mancharme las manos en nombre de nuestra familia? —cuestionó con tono divertido. El líder de los Kuchiki esbozó un pequeño deje de sonrisa, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

— Muy bien, date prisa —dijo Byakuya—. He estado aguantando muchas cosas estos diez años. No pienso esperar más —el otro hizo una pequeña reverencia y se encaminó a la salida.

Y mientras Zoshuwai abandonaba el estudio, el otro noble enfocaba su atención en los papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio.

* * *

Al otro lado de Karakura, justo a la orilla del río había dos personas, enfundadas en uniformes de combate negros, no mayores de trece años. Una era una niña de brillante pelo rojo y ojos violetas, el otro un niño de reluciente pelo naranja y ojos marrones de aire amable. Los dos cruzaban pequeñas y afiladas espadas, aunque los dos mostraban certeros movimientos con ellas.

Luego de algunos segundos, los dos niños pararon su combate. Ambos estabas agitados, pues ya llevaban cerca de media hora practicando sin parar, y fueron a sentarse a la refrescante sombra de un sauce que estaba a pocos metros de donde estaban entrenando.

— Vas mejorando poco a poco, Kazui —comentó la niña—. Aunque todavía te hace falta más determinación a la hora de atacar.

— Lo siento Ichika —se disculpó el niño—. Pero es que a veces me pongo a pensar en todo lo que me ha dicho mamá, de no hacer daño a nadie… —pero se vio interrumpido, ya que Ichika le dio un coscorrón, lo cual le sacó algunas lágrimas— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó dolido, sobándose la cabeza.

— No tienes que disculparte por todo lo que haces —lo regañó la niña—. Ningún segador ofrece perdón por sus acciones, si combatimos Huecos no tienes porqué disculparte cada vez que los cortes.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, en los cuales Kazui asumía las palabras de Ichika. Y sin pensarlo, el chico recargó su cabeza en los muslos de la chica, provocando en ella un fuerte sonrojo.

— ¡Pero qué haces! —exclamó Ichika, apartando al niño de manera brusca.

Kazui se rascó un poco la cabeza: — Mi papá siempre deja que mi mamá le acaricie el pelo cuando está muy tenso —comentó.

— ¡Eso es distinto! ¡Son tus padres! ¡Están casados! — gritó la niña.

— Pero no pasa nada si lo intentamos —reprochó el niño—. No estamos casados, ni somos mayores, pero siempre he querido sentir que alguien que no sea mamá o papá me acaricie el pelo. Así que, ¿qué dices? —preguntó sonriente.

E Ichika aceptó la oferta de Kazui. Él volvió a reclinar su cabeza en los muslos de ella, y la chica le acarició el pelo de forma suave, provocando que el pequeño cerrara sus ojos y esbozara una sonrisa, clara señal de que estaba relajado. Y ella simplemente sonrió, ya que había encontrado una forma de hacerlo sentir bien sin necesidad de gritarle o pegarle.

Y pese a este inocente contacto, algo comenzó a formarse. Algo que definiría para siempre los destinos de todos los mortales y espíritus.

* * *

En el interior de un local, el cual estaba completamente tapizado de alfombra color guinda y sin ninguna ventana, había cuatro mujeres sentadas en una mesa. Una de ellas era una anciana, con un rostro tan decrépito que parecía un cráneo forrado en piel, con los ojos muy hundidos y abiertos, el pelo largo y canoso hasta la cintura, y un kimono mitad blanco y mitad negro. Las otras tres eran más jóvenes, una de ellas tenía aspecto vaquero con camisa a cuadros y jeans, otra tenía una imagen victoriana con un vestido guinda y la última portaba una estampa oriental con un kimono pardo de bordes negros.

La más vieja de todas movía sus cadavéricas manos sobre una bola de cristal que yacía encima de la mesa. Negaba continuamente y maldecía en voz baja.

— ¿Y qué ve en la bola, Madame Ridasaki? —preguntó la mujer del vestido victoriano.

La anciana señaló la bola de cristal: — Mira, Mibértola, mira —respondió.

Mibértola y las otras dos observaron con detenimiento. La bola proyectaba a una jovencita pelirroja acariciando el pelo naranja de un niño de su misma edad.

— ¿Qué acaso se volvió pedófila, pinche ruca? —preguntó la fémina del sombrero

— Malinterpretas todo, Gerlstina —respondió la anciana, dirigiéndose a la mujer del sombrero—. Tienes que notar algo entre esos dos, hay algo muy evidente.

La mujer del kimono se acercó más a la bola: — Hay algo negro que entrelaza sus puños —comentó.

— Eso es Kihuoteoncho —habló Madame Ridasaki—. Esa cosa negra es algo feo, algo malo, algo inmundo salido de la unión de estas horribles criaturas.

Las tres mujeres miraron a la vieja con una ceja enarcada, mientras que ésta se dedicó de nuevo a mover sus manos sobre la bola de cristal, maldiciendo a los dos niños que proyectaba el artefacto.

La anciana miró a sus clientes, luego de varios minutos contemplando la bola: — Tráiganme a los jóvenes —dijo—. Hay que sacarle los ojos al niño y el corazón a la niña. Así, la suerte de la Reina y sus monstruos se verá reducida a polvo.

— ¿Y no podemos nosotras? —preguntó la mujer de aspecto vaquero—. Si podemos matar a los huercos estos, será como pisar cucarachas.

Madame Ridasaki negó enérgicamente: — Por supuesto que no, Mikobas. Hay que hacerlo con esto—y se inclinó debajo de la mesa para buscar algo. A los pocos segundos se incorporó, con una caja mediana de metal, de treinta por treinta centímetros de superficie y diez de profundidad, de color plateado.

La mujer mayor abrió la caja, y las tres mujeres vieron qué tenía adentro, y se decepcionaron un poco, ya que había unas pinzas con dientes y unos ganchos sumamente puntiagudos. Habrían causado miedo, de no ser porque estaban cubiertos con herrumbre.

— ¿Unas pinzas y ganchos sumamente oxidados? —preguntó Gerlstina, enarcando la ceja derecha—. No la chingue, pinche ruca.

— No son artilugios cualesquiera —reclamó enojada Madame Ridasaki—. Estos los forjó la propia Amaterasu, emperatriz de los kamis, antes de ser asesinada por Yamamoto. Sirven para cambiar el destino de los mundos. Aunque —dio un suspiro muy grande—, ya tenemos poco tiempo.

— ¿Por qué dice que tenemos muy poco tiempo? —preguntó Mibértola.

— Por esto —respondió Madame Ridasaki con voz entrecortada, y cerró el puño en el aire, para luego bajarla y sollozar de forma amarga.

Las tres mujeres observaron con atención el puño de la anciana, e inmediatamente de echaron para atrás, respirando de forma agitada.

Pues Madame Ridasaki había capturado algo. Y lo sostenía firmemente en su mano mientras se deshacía en un desconsolado llanto.

Un hilo negro y grueso.

Un hilo negro creado a partir del despecho y la resignación de los destinos.

Un hilo negro al cual todos temen.

Ya que ese hilo negro ataría a todos los mundos mortales y espirituales en las sombras, un lugar de dónde nadie puede salir y en dónde nadie puede vivir con alegría y paz.

* * *

El día era tranquilo en la Clínica Kurosaki, algo bueno y malo a la vez. Bueno porque eso indicaba que la situación estaba tranquila, en orden y en paz. Mala, porque para el encargado era otro día más de ocio.

Ichigo Kurosaki se encontraba sentado a la puerta de la clínica, con un cigarrillo encendido y cara de desinteresado. La vida en estos diez años se había vuelto aburrida, se había vuelto un hombre apático y de vez en cuando llegaba a enfadarse con la gente a su alrededor sin motivo alguno. Si bien pensó que llevar de nuevo una existencia normal, como un humano que se dedica a salvar vidas, fue lo mejor, ahora se estaba dando cuenta de lo contrario. Para alguien que luchó contra omnipotentes enemigos y poderosos espíritus, este camino era un simple y llano escape, lejos de las emociones que ofrecían los acontecimientos de antaño. Muchas veces dudó de su decisión, e incluso llegó a arrepentirse más de una vez el haber elegido dicho camino, cuando se encontró solo y sin su esposa e hijo que escucharan sus protestas.

— Ichigo, ya te dije que dejes eso —le reclamó una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

El hombre volteó a ver de quien se trata. Orihime, quien traía puesto un delantal blanco y un vestido de un suave color rosa, se acercó lentamente.

— No puedo Orihime —dijo Ichigo—. Esto es lo que me reconforta ahora —y le dio la última calada al cigarro, para arrojarlo al piso y pisarlo.

— Pero Kazui podría verte —habló Orihime a modo de queja.

— No creo. Está en el río, entrenando con Ichika —murmuró el hombre de pelo naranja—. No creí que desarrollara sus habilidades así de rápido —agregó, con cierta nostalgia.

— Es un niño muy listo —comentó la mujer—. Pronto será capaz de proteger Karakura, junto a Ichika.

— Tú no sabes lo que se siente ser segador Orihime —replicó Ichigo, con cierta dureza—. Es algo peligroso, los Huecos son terribles, tener que guiar a las almas, entrenar —pausó un poco—. Pero también está el querer proteger a tus seres queridos, querer ganar poder para ser más fuerte, demostrar tu valía y tener a alguien que luche de tu lado y no te permita caer en el campo de batalla.

Orihime observó a su marido, y sintió una punzada de tristeza. Parecía que Ichigo no se había olvidado de ser segador, no había olvidado la emoción de las batallas, la sensación de poder, la incertidumbre del enemigo, y a su compañera de batallas con la cual hacía buena dupla.

— Voy a la tienda —habló en voz baja la mujer.

— Sí, aquí te espero —dijo el hombre de pelo naranja, mientras ella caminaba hacia la calle, a paso lento.

Y cuando Orihime se perdió de la vista, Ichigo sacó otro cigarrillo de la bolsa del pantalón y lo encendió. Sabía que fumar demasiados acarreaba problemas a largo plazo, pero esa porquería era lo único que calmaba su mente en esos momentos.

Ichigo miró al cielo. La vida de hace diez años le había sonreído al darle una parte de lo que él deseaba, pero él pensaba que también se reía de ella al quitarle algo por lo cual desistió hace diez años, creyendo que no lo necesitaba, pero que ahora casi se estaba volviendo un menester.

El poder ser un segador de nuevo y estar junto a Rukia en alguna batalla que se esmeraría en ganar.

* * *

Un joven bajito y esmirriado, que seguramente no pasaba de los doce años, caminaba por los pasillos del Doceavo Escuadrón, con aire cansado, ya que había estado ordenando varios archivos gracias a que el capitán Kurotsuchi había encontrado una cita errónea en su informe acerca del ex capitán comandante Yamamoto. Y todavía no había terminado, pues le faltaban cerca de cincuenta salas de archivos, y apenas llevaba doce.

— Buenas tardes —saluda una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

El muchacho se dio la vuelta, sobresaltado. Detrás de él había un hombre alto, pelinegro y de ropa elegante. Por sus vestimentas, el joven dedujo que era un noble. Por su mirada, tapada parcialmente con un monóculo en el ojo derecho, intuyó que planeaba algo.

— Buenas noches, joven —saludó el hombre—. Soy Zoshuwai Kuchiki, y busco a alguien que me dé un poco de información.

— Buenas noches señor Kuchiki. Soy Shinzo Kuroyuki —se presentó el joven, inclinándose un poco—. Pues yo no sería el más indicado, puede pedirle ayuda al capitán Kurotsuchi.

Zoshuwai metió la mano en su hakama y sacó una bolsita marrón: — Estos son ciento cincuenta mil yenes, joven Kuroyuki —dijo—. El capitán Kurotsuchi hace todo por amor a la ciencia, pero —sacudió la bolsa— Kyoraku financia todos los experimentos importantes de este Escuadrón. Pero también sé que Kurotsuchi les paga poco más de diez mil yenes al mes y no le interesan mucho las cosas del pasado —pausó un poco—. Así que estoy interesado en financiar tus propios estudios, ¿qué me dices?

Shinzo fruncía los labios intermitentemente. Ese dinero era más de los que ganaba en quince meses de trabajo en el Doceavo Escuadrón. Sin pensarlo, extendió la mano derecha, aceptando el pago.

Zoshuwai sonrió discretamente: — Que bueno que aceptaras. Y te tengo otro incentivo más —sacó otra bolsa—. Un millón de yenes hará que la investigación comience de inmediato, ¿no es así?

El joven segador aceptó sin rechistar el dinero: — ¿Y de qué clase de información va a ser la investigación, señor Kuchiki? —preguntó.

— Una de carácter histórico —respondió el hombre del monóculo—. Quiero saber de asesinos del Rukongai que aún existan, que los segadores hayan tenido miedo de ellos y nadie los haya podido parar.

— Por supuesto, sólo sígame —pidió Shinzo, y comenzó a caminar, con Zoshuwai detrás de él.

Anduvieron por un buen rato entre los pasillos, topándose con los compañeros del Escuadrón de Kuroyuki de vez en cuando. Hasta que, después de diez minutos se toparon con un pasillo que tenía una puerta al fondo. En ésta se leía _Salón de Archivo 365_. Ambos hombres se encaminaron hacia ella.

Shinzo abrió la puerta y encendió la luz, para luego ingresar, seguido del noble. Era una sala, de no más de tres por tres metros de superficie con dos de altura, llena hasta el tope de cajas, archiveros y carpetas. El joven inmediatamente se dirigió a un estante a su derecha y tomó una carpeta.

— Estaba revisando estos archivos esta mañana —habló Shinzo, hojeando rápidamente la carpeta, hasta detenerse en un papel—. Y este es el asesino más famoso de todos —y le acercó los documentos a Zoshuwai.

— ¿Zankokage Kenboryoku? —leyó interrogante el hombre del monóculo.

— Un hombre maniaco, cruel y con una espantosa sed de sangre —dijo el joven—. Tenemos registrado que él pudo vencer al capitán Zaraki dos veces sin llevarse un solo corte. Asoló el Rukongai cuando la fallecida capitana Retsu Unohana no quiso darle la dirección del Onceavo Escuadrón hace quinientos años.

— ¿Y dónde puedo conseguir a este hombre? —inquirió Zoshuwai, muy interesado.

— Lo expulsaron de la Sociedad de Almas —respondió Shinzo—. Lo enviaron a que formara una legión de segadores al Mictlán.

— ¿Mictlán? —repitió dubitativo Kuchiki.

— Sí, a ese lugar —reafirmó Kuroyuki—. El lugar a donde van las almas de muchos latinoamericanos. Por aquí tengo los teléfonos de los contactos militares ―y comenzó a rebuscar en otra carpeta a su mano derecha.

Zoshuwai sonrió, ya que hasta el momento no había encontrado persona en la Sociedad de Almas que se resistiera a una bolsa bien rellena de yenes provenientes de las arcas de los Kuchiki.

* * *

Un hombre moreno, delgado y pelinegro, se encontraba sentado en un cuarto que daba toda la imagen de una oficina. El lugar medía seis por seis metros, de paredes verde bandera. Del lado izquierdo había un enorme librero que cubría la pared. En el centro había unos sillones de cuero y una mesita. Del lado derecho se encontraba un largo escritorio de dos metros, y detrás de él, en una silla, el individuo. A espaldas de él había seis fotografías, tres hombres y tres mujeres, todos ellos de aspecto brutal y feroz, a excepción de la foto del sujeto que estaba sentado, pues él sólo lucía una tímida sonrisa.

El hombre, vestido como todo un capitán segador, estaba escribiendo algo, cuando el teléfono de su escritorio sonó, sobresaltándolo. A los tres timbrazos, tomó el auricular.

— ¿Diga? —respondió el hombre—… Sí, aquí es la Legión de Apoyo del Mictlán… No, el capitán Zankokage Kenboryoku murió hace trescientos años… Yo, el capitán Bernardo García López, estoy a cargo… ¿con quién tengo el gusto? —tamborileó un poco los dedos de la mano derecha—. Zoshuwai Kuchiki, entonces… Sí, señor Kuchiki, tengo cien años al frente de la Legión… No, en absoluto, las misiones se han reducido… No, no le veo problema… Por supuesto, hemos matado familias enteras, así somos… Muy bien, deme los detalles por favor —tomó una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo, para comenzar a escribir muy rápido—. Sí…ajá…sí. Muy bien, señor Kuchiki, enviaré a mis soldados en menos de una hora… Sí, no hay problema en enviar cinco, podría enviarle a la Legión, hemos estado muy aburridos sin cortar a nadie —rió un poco—. Por supuesto, en un rato más se los mando… Que tenga buen día… Nos vemos —y colgó.

Bernardo se puso de pie, sacó su teléfono celular y comenzó a mandar mensajes. A los pocos minutos de haber usado el aparato, cuatro hombres ingresaron a la oficina, vestidos con el uniforme de los segadores de almas. Uno era un joven muy alto, de cerca de dos metros y diez centímetros, muy flaco, moreno, de ojos verdes, tapados por unas gruesas gafas, de pelo negro, lacio y un poco desordenado. Otro era más bajo, de cerca de un metro y setenta y cinco centímetros, con más músculos que el anterior individuo, de piel más clara, de ojos desiguales pues uno era marrón sepia y el otro azul eléctrico, de pelo castaño muy oscuro y muy corto. El tercero medía un metro y ochenta centímetros de altura, esbelto, de piel morena y de pelo negro, corto y erizado. El último era el más bajo, de cerca de un metro y setenta centímetros de estatura, delgado, y de pelo negro liso y largo hasta la cintura.

— Buenas tardes capitán —saludó el segador de pelo largo—. ¿Nos requiere para algo? —cuestionó.

Bernardo asintió: — Mauricio —se dirigió al sujeto de pelo largo—, Jesús —ahora le dio un vistazo al hombre de pelo negro y corto —, Enrique —observó al tipo de gran estatura— y Andrés —miró al hombre de ojos dispares—. Los he mandado llamar porque alguien de la Sociedad de Almas de Asia del Este, el señor Zoshuwai Kuchiki, quiere que le hagamos un pequeño favor.

— ¿Y qué clase de favor, capitán? —preguntó Jesús.

El capitán sonrió: — Tenemos que asesinar a alguien de ese lugar —contestó—. Una niña que no le agrada para nada a su hermano, quien es el líder de esa familia.

— ¿No habría problema? —inquirió Andrés—. Es decir, si vamos allá, ¿no se nos dejaría ir encima los segadores de ese lugar?

— El señor Kuchiki nos garantiza seguridad —respondió García—. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no creo que la necesitemos del todo. Si pudimos con los quincys y los Vasto Lores en México, nuestras espadas son enemigos formidables ante ellos —pausó un poco—. Sobre todo, después de diez años sin acción, ¿no creen que esto sea interesante? ¿Aniquilar una niña que no debería existir? ¿Combatir a los segadores originales? ¿Probar que nosotros también merecemos un reconocimiento por parte de ellos?

Los cuatro hombres comenzaron a murmurar, y la impaciencia se notó de inmediato. Diez años habían pasado desde su última gran misión, diez años la habían pasado en el aburrimiento, diez años sin poder matar a alguien importante, sólo conformándose con delincuentes de ese lugar.

— Díganme, ¿qué tanto les interesaría esta misión? —preguntó Bernardo. Los cuatro hombres se miraban y comentaban cosas entre sí, al parecer entusiasmados.

— Pero, ¿matar a una niña? —cuestionó el segador de gran estatura— ¿No sería un poco… simple, capitán?

— Miren, una simple niña no creo que les cause problema —comentó el capitán, y se levantó de su escritorio—. Aunque, por otro lado, esta niña es un caso especial —levantó el índice de su mano izquierda—. Su madre es Rukia Kuchiki, actual capitana del Treceavo Escuadrón, una mujer con un poder congelante de temer; y su padre es Renji Abarai, teniente del Sexto Escuadrón —pausó un poco, relajando los dedos—. Así que, la niña, cuyo nombre es Ichika Abarai, sólo es de nivel aprendiz. Algo así como un chaneque con una espada, el problema será en separarla de sus padres. Aunque —sonrió de manera maliciosa—, el señor Kuchiki fue muy claro en eliminar a la gente que interfiera, y le confirmé que somos muy buenos en eso, así que, ¿qué dicen?

Los cuatro hombres sonrieron entre sí: — Aceptamos capitán —habló el segador de pelo negro y corto.

— Ah, y otra cosa —habló Bernardo—. El señor Kuchiki también nos pagará extra si le traemos la cabeza de un niño. Pero no cualquier niño —y levantó de nuevo su índice izquierdo—, sino a Kazui Kurosaki. Su padre, Ichigo Kurosaki, el legendario segador que salvó la Sociedad de Almas de Asia del Este; y su madre es Orihime Inoue, una humana con poderes de curación muy buenos. Lo malo que hay que enfrentarse a Kurosaki, lo bueno es que está un poco oxidado —pausó un poco—. Así que no creo que les de tantos problemas como cuando eliminaron al lugarteniente de Ziña.

— No creo que Ichigo Kurosaki ni Rukia Kuchiki sean problema —comentó el hombre de pelo castaño y ojos dispares—. Además, si se trata de sus hijos, no podrán concentrarse con nosotros en la lucha.

Bernardo sonrió. En ese punto tenían razón. Él mismo había hecho daño a varias personas, y sabía de antemano que los padres siempre ponen las manos al fuego por los hijos. Así que, en teoría, sería fácil la eliminación de ambos infantes.

— Bueno —habló el capitán—. Tienen media hora para reunirse con el señor Kuchiki. Así que andando, y llévense a la teniente. Ha estado de muy mal humor estos días, le hará bien derramar algo de sangre.

Los cuatro hombres salieron apresuradamente de la oficina, en busca de la teniente. Mientras que García volvió a tomar asiento en su silla.

— Diez años en las que las cosas salen mal —murmuró Bernardo—. Diez años en los cuales los monstruos del Mundo de los Vivos son infelices. Diez años en los cuales la Legión del Mictlán no reporta nada de éxitos. Diez años que no hemos vivido un combate de importancia. Diez años en los que estuvimos a punto de matarnos entre sí sólo por aburrimiento. Diez años en los cuales nos rebajamos a ser asesinos a sueldo —se relajó en su silla—. No cabe duda que algo pasó. Pero, ¿qué habrá pasado para poner el mundo tan mal?

Y mientras el capitán cavilaba argumentos, un gran trueno se escuchó, ocasionando que se cortara la energía eléctrica y el cielo comenzara a llorar.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

 ***Hola. Pues aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, el cual rondaba por mi mente desde que acabé el primero. Si bien mencioné que ya está completa, le iré añadiendo capítulos de vez en cuando, puede que no la actualice por mucho tiempo, pero no pienso dejarla así de inconclusa. Yo no soy Kubo, yo si termino bien lo que empiezo.**

 ***Un punto importante aquí sería señalar el temperamento de Byakuya. Muchas historias lo han descrito como alguien neutral a lo acontecido en la conclusión del manga, aunque hay que recordar que la historia nos ha demostrado que los líderes feudales de Japón echaban mano de terribles cosas si los linajes no se entablaban con las personas que designaban los líderes. Si bien el final no nos muestra si está a favor o en contra de la familia de Rukia, aquí yo reflejo el lado oscuro de la moneda.**

 ***Aquí aparecen más OC's. La gran mayoría aparecen en las historias que les mencioné en las notas anteriores, a excepción de dos: Madame Ridasaki y Zohuwai Kuchiki. Con los otros puedes encontrar información algo más detallada en las mencionadas historias.  
**

 ***Recuerden que sus opiniones, observaciones y críticas son bienvenidas.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo. La trama y los personajes originales son míos**

* * *

" _Recuerda, con una simple acción tuya puedes mover destinos enteros. Así que no te enojes ni te entristezcas cuando aquellos que les destruiste su futuro quieran borraste del mapa"_

 _ **Madame Shisen Ridasaki**_

Los diez años después de la guerra habían sido casi una maravilla para Renji Abarai. Todo era paz en la Sociedad de Almas, misiones sin importancia. Además, logró casarse con la mujer que siempre amó y ambos tuvieron una hija, quien estaba a un paso de poder convertirse en segadora.

¿Qué más podría pedirle al destino?

Ah, sí, sólo una cosa, un insignificante detalle que le había robado la paz y el sueño por más de diez años.

Que él y su hija fueran aceptados y queridos por los Kuchiki.

Ya que, desde que entabló una relación con Rukia, los miembros de esa familia comenzaron a ponerle trabas para impedir que se integrara por completo a la familia, resaltando con énfasis su origen, e incluso argumentaron que Ichigo Kurosaki era un mejor partido que él, lo que provocó una fuerte depresión en ambos, y que ocasionó una ligera caída en su desempeño segador. Aún así, lograron celebrar una boda, en la cual sólo ellos y el sacerdote estuvieron presentes pues nadie más hizo acto de presencia, ni siquiera los amigos de Renji, y eso entristeció bastante a Rukia, pues esperaba de su hermano adoptivo la bendición. Y las cosas se pusieron peor con el nacimiento de Ichika, pues ningún Kuchiki le había demostrado algún apoyo o palabra de afecto a la niña, e incluso una vez dejaron que se perdiera en los jardines, dejándola que pasara la noche a la intemperie con la consecuencia de que pescó una fuerte gripa a la mañana siguiente.

Al andar por los pasillos de la Mansión Kuchiki a la hora del crepúsculo, Renji se preguntaba el día en que todo esto se calmara, pero no pudo seguir hilando ideas pues se topó con Rukia. Ella estaba recargada contra la pared, con los ojos fuertemente apretados.

— ¿Todo en orden? —preguntó el pelirrojo, colocando suavemente su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de la mujer.

Rukia respiró profundamente: — Byakuya nos ha expulsado de la familia —respondió, abriendo los ojos y mirando a su esposo—. Ya no podemos seguir viviendo aquí, tenemos que conseguir una casa, ¿dónde está Ichika? —cuestionó

— Ella está en Karakura, con Ichigo —contestó Renji—, ¿quieres que vaya por ella? —sugirió.

La capitana negó con la cabeza: — Ella está mucho mejor allá —comentó—. Creo que sería una buena idea que…

— ¿Todavía siguen aquí? —preguntó una suave y grave voz masculina, cuyo tono no le agradó a ambos.

Renji y Rukia se dieron la vuelta, para ver a Zoshuwai Kuchiki mirándolos fijamente y con cierta burla. Capitana y teniente quedaron algo asombrados por el parecido que el hombre del monóculo guardaba con Byakuya, ya que, en su existencia, jamás se habían percatado de su presencia.

— Oh, es cierto no me he presentado, que mala educación la mía —habló el hombre—. Soy Zoshuwai Kuchiki —se inclinó un poco—, hermano de Byakuya y su mano derecha.

— Byakuya nunca necesito una mano derecha —comentó Rukia—. Él siempre ha llevado al clan solo.

—La nobleza siempre necesita de toda la ayuda posible —dijo el individuo pelinegro, ajustando un poco su monóculo—. Y yo le vengo a mi hermano como anillo al dedo. Sobre todo en aquellos asuntos donde se requiera ensuciarse las manos.

— Pero él jamás se rebajaría a ese nivel —intervino Renji, entendiendo las palabras del hombre, mientras que éste soltó una pequeña risa—. Los Kuchiki siempre han obrado bien, y tienen a gente importante como Rukia Kuchiki, capita…

Zoshuwai levantó la mano izquierda: — Ella no es Rukia Kuchiki —interrumpió en voz alta. Su timbre grave le hacía sonar igual de autoritario que Byakuya—. Ella es ahora Rukia Abarai, alguien ajeno a esta familia y cuyo sino está atado al tuyo. Pero —acentuó un poco más su sonrisa—, ¿no es eso lo que querías, mi rogón y arrastrado amigo? ¿Tener a Rukia a tu lado, sin pensar que ella había obtenido un simple premio de consolación en lugar de su verdadero amor? Sé de todos los asuntos que tuviste que pasar con mi hermano, algunos francamente humillantes si quieres mi opinión.

Renji apretó sus puños y dio dos pasos hacia el hombre, pero fue detenido por Rukia. Estaba harto de recibir insultos, de escuchar blasfemias contra su hija, de ver a su mujer triste, y, sobretodo, de sentirse siempre disminuido e infeliz desde hace diez años.

— No le hagas caso Renji. Sólo quiere provocarte —dijo Rukia, sujetándolo más fuerte, pues el enojo del pelirrojo le estaba dando ánimo a su— mejor vámonos de aquí —y se encaminaron hacia el otro lado del pasillo, dándole la espalda al pelinegro.

— Por cierto —habló Zoshuwai, y la pareja se volvió a dar la media vuelta—, ¿qué se siente ser la primera ama de casa que al mismo tiempo se desempeña como capitana del Gotei 13? —preguntó, aún con su sonrisa.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Rukia. Sin mediar palabra ni meditar acciones desenfundó rápidamente su zampakuto, dispuesta a herir con ella a ese hombre todo lo que le fuera posible.

Pero el sonido de acero chocando con acero se escuchó milésimas de segundo más tarde, y entonces Rukia notó que el hombre había bloqueado su ataque con una espada, presumiblemente una zampakuto. Y entonces, la capitana notó que la empuñadura de Sode no Shirayuki comenzó a congelarse, y ese frío le traspasaba poco a poco la piel de los dedos.

— Sabes Rukia —habló Zoshuwai muy suave—, no dudo que seas buena con la espada pero —le imprimió más fuerza al cruce de armas, provocando que el hielo avanzara hasta los huesos de los dedos— tú sólo matarías por honor, por defensa. Yo no concibo la idea de que mates a placer, por proteger la integridad de un clan, y sobre todo —acercó más su rostro al de ella, mientras que sus dedos comenzaron a amoratarse— por ver a Byakuya dormir tranquilo. Es por eso —se aproximó más. Rukia podía sentir su aliento chocando con su respiración, y ahora los brazos empezaron a entumírsele— que jamás lograrás atravesarme con tu zampakuto —y deshizo la traba de espadas de manera violenta.

La capitana retrocedió algunos pasos, trastabillando, pero fue rápidamente alcanzada por Renji. La mujer, un poco asustada por el momento, se miró las manos, las cuales habían regresado a la normalidad.

— Tienen quince minutos para abandonar la Mansión Kuchiki —declaró Zoshuwai, enfundando su arma—. Pasado ese lapso estamos en nuestro derecho de matarlos por allanamiento de morada.

— ¿Lo dices tú o lo dice Byakuya? —inquirió Renji con tono duro.

— Lo digo yo —respondió una voz masculina, menos grave y más conocida. Renji y Rukia volvieron a darse la media vuelta. Allí estaba Byakuya Kuchiki, con su porte elegante y el ceño bastante fruncido, por encima de una mirada que lo único que podía transmitir era desprecio.

— Hermano, ¿por qué haces todo esto? —cuestionó Rukia—. Ichika no tiene la culpa de nada. Ella sólo…

— Escolta al matrimonio Abarai a la salida, Zoshuwai —interrumpió Byakuya, imprimiendo autoridad en cada palabra—. Su hora de visita terminó.

— Entendido hermano —dijo el hombre del monóculo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

— Pero, capitán, es su… —intervino Renji.

— Y si intentan hacerte algo —continuó el líder de los Kuchiki, con la vista dirigida a su hermano—, tienes toda mi autorización en el uso de fuerza mortal. Es todo, puedes llevártelos.

— Ya escucharon a Byakuya, jóvenes —habló Zoshuwai, haciendo ademanes de que avanzaran—. No queremos hacerlo enfadar más de la cuenta ¿o sí? —y volvió a sonreír. A la pareja no le quedó otra opción que hacerle caso.

Finalmente Rukia y Renji comenzaron a avanzar por el pasillo, con Zoshuwai detrás. Y mientras iban andando hacia la salida, Rukia dio un último vistazo a su hermano adoptivo, antes de que éste diera media vuelta y caminara en dirección contraria. Y vio algo que la hizo sentirse peor que la plática que sostuvo con él esa mañana.

La ira y la decepción se reflejaban muy claramente en los ojos de Byakuya, y habían borrado totalmente el orgullo y respeto que una vez había visto en las orbes del hombre más admirable de la Sociedad de Almas.

* * *

En un consultorio del Hospital de Karakura se encontraban tres personas sentadas en un escritorio. Una mujer de mediana edad, menuda y de un brillante pelo fucsia acompañaba a un niño pelinegro de unos ocho años, bastante bajito y flaco, mientras que del otro lado del mueble un hombre delgado y de pelo azul oscuro, vestido con una pulcra bata blanca, escribía a mano en un papel.

— Muchas gracias, doctor Ishida —dijo la mujer, mientras inclinaba levemente su cabeza—. Nadie había podido curarle este dolor de estómago a Souta, parece que está noche dormirá tranquilo.

Uryu terminó de escribir y arrancó la receta para entregársela a la mujer: — Sólo recuerde seguir al pie de la letra el tratamiento —comentó—. Así ya no tendrá recaídas, y espero que así sea, ¿verdad?

— Sí doctor, lo intentaré —respondió Souta, sonriéndole al médico. Éste le devolvió el gesto.

— Bueno, nos retiramos doctor —habló la mujer, levantándose de su asiento—. Que pase buenas noches. Dale las gracias al doctor, hijo —indicó.

— Gracias —obedeció el niño, mientras su madre abría la puerta y le indicaba que pasara.

Y cuando la mujer y su hijo salieron, Uryu se permitió levantarse de su asiento y estirar los brazos. Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera, las ocho y cuarto. Una buena hora para salir del trabajo y encaminarse a su casa.

Pero, ¿qué haría en su hogar? La misma rutina desde hace diez años, prepararse algo de cenar, consultar dudas en sus vademécum y libros de especialidades e ir a dormir. Una serie de actividades que desde hace diez años venía realizando sólo para calmar a su amargada alma.

Salió del consultorio hacia la sala de espera, un modesto cuarto con sofás de tela, y un escritorio ocupado por una joven de pelo naranja, peinado con tirabuzones al frente, y ojos negros.

— Natsuki, ¿hay más pacientes en espera? —preguntó Uryu.

— No doctor, ya cumplió con la agenda del día —respondió la chica, pasando la vista entre un montón de hojas bien apiladas.

— Muy bien, entonces ya puedes irte —dijo el médico—. Nos vemos mañana —y abrió la puerta del consultorio.

— Hasta mañana doctor, que descanse —habló Natsuki, ordenando las cosas.

Pero al darse la media vuelta vio a alguien sentado en su sillón, y que, inexplicablemente, le heló la sangre.

Quien lo acompañaba era un hombre enfundado en un smoking negro con una corbata verde esmeralda, de piel pálida, delgado y rostro visiblemente demacrado, de pelo negro, corto y algo erizado, y unos ojos amarillos tan llamativos y penetrantes que le perturbaban la mente.

— Buenas noches, doctor Ishida —habló el sujeto. Su voz era suave y masculina, pero que lograba erizarle a Uryu los vellos de la nuca—. Permítame presentarme —se levantó, y el médico pudo notar que fácilmente medía alrededor de un metro y ochenta centímetros—, Rotunslav Desmodov, vampiro y voivoda del Ejército Oscuro —llevó su mano derecha al pecho y se inclinó un poco.

Uryu no lograba articular ideas ¿Un vampiro? ¿Ejército Oscuro? Eso si era bastante disparatado, además de terriblemente ilógico.

Desmodov sonrió: — Oh, no es necesario que se asombre, doctor —dijo. El quincy abrió un poco sus ojos, por la sorpresa—. Puedo leer la mente de los vivos y los Huecos, y últimamente soy capaz de internarme en los pensamientos de los espíritus. Pero voy a ir directo al grano —juntó sus manos—. Su Alteza lo ha invitado a un banquete para celebrar una ocasión especial.

— ¿Su Alteza? —repitió Uryu de manera interrogativa—. Ywach murió hace diez años. No creo que haya reencarnado en este tiempo.

El vampiro acentuó su sonrisa, permitiendo apreciar sus enormes caninos: — Oh, no, no. Ywach en realidad no es Su Alteza. Él fue un simple humano que nació a partir de los hechizos de Su Majestad —refutó, separando sus manos—. Pero esa es otra historia, Su Alteza quiere que vayas al banquete, eres un destacado invitado para ella y todos los asistentes.

— ¿Y a qué se debe su insistencia en que asista? —inquirió Uryu, tratando de lucir en paz, pese a que su corazón indicaba lo contrario.

El pelinegro relajó su sonrisa: — Ya que usted va a ser el plato principal —respondió, dando un par de pasos hacia él. El médico se quedó paralizado—. La carne de los quincys es la más deliciosa de todas las proteínas en este mundo. Y es bien sabido por mi gente que los Ishida tienen la carne más fina de todos —acercó su rostro—, ¿por qué crees que tu familia fue declinando rápidamente, eh? De todos modos, puedo ver en ti que eres bastante infeliz desde hace diez años, que no tienes las agallas necesarias para un suicidio, pero no te preocupes —olfateó un poco. Uryu pudo percibir algo inmundo en su aire, y que casi le provoca arcadas—. Ten la seguridad que harás feliz al ser más poderoso que ha habitado la Tierra.

Y los ojos de Rotunslav Desmodov brillaron, ocasionando que la mente de Uryu se hundiera para siempre en las sombras.

* * *

La cabeza de Ichigo funcionaba a mil por hora. Sobre la cama de examen, tenía a un chico de no más de diecisiete años de pelo verde oscuro y delgado. El joven tenía una horrible herida circular en su garganta, de más de siete centímetros de ancho, por la cual la sangre y el aire salían lentamente, arrebatándole poco a poco la vida.

— Oiga doctor —habló el chico. Su voz sonaba algo jadeante.

— Silencio, no hables —le recriminó el hombre de pelo naranja, mientras rebuscaba cosas en un estante.

— ¿Cree en el destino? —preguntó el adolescente.

Ichigo se quedó quieto por un instante: — No —respondió, sacando un paquete de gasas

— Yo sí —opinó el joven, y tosió un poco —. Pienso que hay uno, el cual mide nuestras acciones. E incluso creo en la vida después de la muerte.

— Tienes mucha imaginación, chico —dijo Ichigo, aunque sabía que esas palabras eran una absoluta verdad.

— Tal vez, pero aún así, si existe la vida en el otro lado —comentó el chico, y sonrió brevemente—, me gustaría ver si mi novia está por allá.

— ¿Tu novia? —repitió el hombre dubitativamente, mientras sacaba unas suturas, pero éstas caían al piso.

— Si, con ella —afirmó el chico, mientras Ichigo sacaba unos frascos de una alacena—. Hace poco más de un mes ella murió de cáncer. Eso me partió, pero siento que con ella estaba destinado a estar a su lado para siempre. Como… —empezó a jadear—… la leyenda… del…hilo rojo…

Ichigo se quedó un poco paralizado por esa frase, ya que con esas simples palabras rememoró cientos de recuerdos en los cuales sentía que estaba cumpliendo su destino, en los cuales no se sentía hueco, y donde era considerablemente más feliz que en el presente..

— Sólo espero… —continuó el joven, respirando con gran dificultad— que me perdone… —jadeó de forma espantosa—… por —su voz se apretó—…habernos… reunido… tan pronto.

El muchacho respiró de forma agónica, y se quedó muy quieto, con los ojos fijos en el techo. Ichigo inmediatamente soltó los frascos y le tomó la muñeca derecha. No había pulso. Fue hacia el cuello, y sintió dos pulsaciones pero eso fue todo para él. La herida estaba en un lugar delicado, y no se pudo atender a tiempo.

Respirando profundamente, el hombre de pelo naranja se dejó caer al piso, abatido. Era la cuarta persona que moría en su clínica, un número demasiado alto para él. La respiración se le aceleró, se levantó repentinamente y comenzó a tirar al piso los paquetes de gasas, las suturas y los frascos, y golpeó el cuerpo del joven, pateó los estantes hasta dañarlos y le dio un fuerte puñetazo a la puerta. Y mientras hacía todo eso, gritaba maldiciones contra su vida, contra su profesión y contra el destino que lo puso en ese lugar.

En el techo de la casa Kurosaki, Kyuke Kageakumu se retorcía mientras contenía la risa, producto de una cruel y fría alegría. Segundo después de calmarse, sacó una libretita y sonriendo, anotó lo siguiente:

 _Kyuke 4 – Ichigo 0_

* * *

Los jardines de los Kuchiki siempre se habían distinguido por ser los mejores en toda la Sociedad de Almas, cuidados por los más minuciosos jardineros. Los pastos estaban en un verdor óptimo, los árboles de cerezo siempre atendidos de manera cuidadosa, los macizos de flores y los arbustos siempre estaban muy bien recortados y abonados. Además, los estanques de peces koi estaban impecables gracias a los empleados, a excepción del tercero más grande el cual era atendido personalmente por Byakya. Y con la llegada de la noche, adquirían una sublime belleza.

Pero había algo que esos jardines poseían y por lo cual otras familias nobles matarían por tenerlo.

Byakuya y Zoshuwai estaban frente a unas simples puertas de madera pintadas en rojo. Mientras que el líder de los Kuchiki tenía la mirada clavada en ellas, el hombre del monóculo tenía en sus brazos un conejo grande y blanco de ojos rojos.

— Espero que no tarden —comentó Byakuya—. He oído que los latinoamericanos son algo impuntuales

— Oh, no te preocupes —dijo Zoshuwai, acariciando al conejo—. Éstos están muertos, y su capitán nunca ha tolerado los retrasos.

— ¿Y la comunicación no será problema? —inquirió el líder de la familia.

— La teniente habla cerca de treinta idiomas y veinticinco lenguas nativas del continente americano —contestó su hermano—. Así que es muy probable que hable japonés.

Byakuya asintió, y reparó su atención en el conejo: — ¿De dónde sacaste ese animal? —inquirió.

Zoshuwai levantó el conejo por el cuello: — Es de Rukia —respondió—. No tuvo oportunidad de llevárselo, y lo encontré en este jardín.

Un ruido profundo indicaba que las puertas estaban por abrirse. Una vez abiertas, cinco perros de piel negra y desnuda pasaron por ellas. Y detrás de los perros, cinco sombras venían en camino. Iban a buen paso, por lo que no tardó mucho cuando las cinco siluetas salieron. Una vez afuera las personas, los perros se internaron por las puertas, y éstas se cerraron con un ruido seco y sordo.

Eran cuatro hombre y una mujer, todos ellos de aspecto joven y vestidos con el habitual uniforme de segador, además de que la dama tenía el distintivo de teniente amarrado a su brazo izquierdo. Uno de ellos era un chico moreno altísimo, flaco, de pelo negro y algo largo, y con los ojos verdes y brillantes detrás de unas gruesas gafas. Otro era un joven más bajo, de piel más clara, más fornido que el anterior, de pelo marrón y corto, y ojos desiguales en color. El siguiente era un varón moreno algo más alto, esbelto, de pelo negro, corto y erizado. El último de los hombres era un individuo de estatura más baja que los otros tres, delgado y de pelo negro, liso y largo hasta la cintura. Y finalmente la mujer era la más pequeña de todos, de complexión bastante delgada, con un pelo color caoba, ralo, hasta los hombros y doblado en las puntas hacia arriba, un parche en el ojo izquierdo y el rostro lleno de cicatrices.

— Buenas tardes, señores Kuchiki —habló la mujer con un japonés bastante fluido, después de salir del seikaimon—. Somos los elementos que el capitán García dispuso. Mi nombre —hizo una pequeña reverencia—, Miranda Martínez León, teniente de la Legión de Apoyo del Mictlán. Él —señaló al hombre pelinegro —Jesús Fernández Báez, tercer oficial. Él —apuntó al hombre de pelo largo—, Mauricio Hernández Ramírez, cuarto oficial. Él —indicó hacia el hombre alto—, Enrique Soto Monte, quinto oficial. Y él —señaló al hombre de pelo castaño—, Andrés Gutiérrez Guzmán, sexto oficial. Y nosotros ponemos nuestras espadas a su servicio.

Byakuya miró con ojo analítico a los cuatro hombres y a la mujer. A su punto de vista, no parecían más avanzados que los segadores del Seireitei. Tal vez la mujer lucía como una copia de Kempachi Zaraki, pero no percibía en ella algo en especial.

— ¿Esperas que una teniente y cuatro oficiales de una legión de salvajes logren hacerle daño a una capitana del Gotei 13? —preguntó el hombre a su hermano.

Éste iba a hablar pero mejor sonrió. Byuakuya frunció el ceño, pero percibió que algo había entrado al ojo derecho. Además, sin poder predecirlo, un frío y afilado acero tocaba su cuello, justo por encima de su manzana de Adán.

— Yo creo que sí, señor Kuchiki —susurró la voz de la teniente a su oído—. Hemos aniquilado enemigos más formidables que ustedes, con todo respeto.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Byakuya pudo notar que Miranda sonreía de forma maliciosa mientras amenazaba su cuello. Luego miró la cosa que se había limpiado, y era sangre. Dirigió su vista al frente, y observó que Zoshuwai sostenía el decapitado y convulsionante cuerpo del conejo.

La teniente retiró su espada del cuello del noble lentamente y la sacudió para limpiar la sangre: — ¿Y ahora que opina, señor Kuchiki? —cuestionó.

Zoshuwai dejó caer al piso el conejo: — Muy impresionante —respondió—. No sentí cuando se movió ni cuando mató al animal, ¿qué opinas, hermano? —inquirió.

— El poder congelante de Rukia Abarai alcanza el cero absoluto —comentó Byakuya—. Todo aquel que entre en un radio de diez metros muere congelado.

Miranda hizo un gesto de displicencia con la mano derecha: — Todos nosotros pasamos más de un año en unas frías cumbres que alcanzaban los menos tres mil grados centígrados —opinó—. No creo que estar en el cero absoluto por unos minutos nos llegue a matar.

— El bankai de Renji Abarai es una gigantesca serpiente que usa presión espiritual —habló Zoshuwai, limpiándose la sangre del monóculo—. Puede actuar como una pitón, incluso tirar cañonazos de Kidoh, o algo por el estilo.

— Nos hemos medido contra Lajos Salminem —dijo la teniente—. He podido parar algunos hachazos de él, no creo que tampoco sea problema rebanarle la garganta.

— Ichigo Kurosaki estará con ellos —intervino Byakuya—. Tiene un poder de Hueco que equivale al de los Vasto Lores.

Miranda se golpeó el pecho con la mano derecha abierta: — Nosotros matamos Vasto Lores desde que somos novatos, señores —habló—. No somos segadores cualesquiera caballeros, traemos la más cruel y organizada de las escuelas que pueda haber en los mundos espirituales.

Byakuya miró a Zoshuwai. Éste asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que el noble con un ligero cabeceo. No había necesidad de palabras para saber que, una vez más, ambos hombres estarían limpiando el nombre de su familia en poco tiempo.

— Dales habitaciones, hermano, y ofréceles comida y agua —indicó Byakuya—. Y cuando vayan al Mundo de los Vivos, la prioridad es traer ante mí a la bastarda con vida. Después, pueden aniquilarla como se les plazca. Buenas noches —se inclinó levemente y se dio la media vuelta, tomando dirección hacia la casa.

— ¿Les agrada la carne de conejo? —cuestionó Zoshuwai, levantando el inerte cuerpo del conejo.

Miranda les traducía a su idioma las palabras dichas por ambos Kuchiki a los cuatro hombres. El varón del monóculo observaba sus gestos, y notó que estaban más que complacidos por la tarea que iban a desempeñar y por el alojo y alimento que iban a tener.

— Por supuesto, señor Kuchiki —respondió Miranda—. De dónde venimos, es una carne muy popular.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Zoshuwai se dio la media vuelta y echó a andar hacia la mansión, con los cinco legionarios detrás de él.

* * *

Kazui e Ichika estaban en la habitación de éste, jugando con un videojuego de carreras, cuando escucharon el desorden que estaba ocasionando el padre del chico, y tuvieron que pausar su carrera.

— Tu papá se enoja muy fácil, ¿no crees? —comentó Ichika, sin pretender alguna burla.

Kazui dirigió su mirada al piso: — Estos últimos días han muerto cuatro personas en la clínica de papá —dijo—. Él se está frustrando muy fácil, dice que es un bueno para nada, y explota ante el más mínimo error —sollozó—. Y mamá lo único que puede hacer es escuchar, ya que si intenta apoyarlo, papá da unos gritos de miedo que hacen llorar mucho a mamá —y dio tres sollozos seguidos.

— Oye tranquilo —lo consoló la niña, poniendo la mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo—. Tú al menos no tienes nadie más en tu casa que los vea a ustedes.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó el niño, sorbiendo los mocos.

Ichika también mandó la vista al piso, con los ojos cerrados: — Tú no tienes que soportar insultos de gente extraña —respondió—. Tú no tienes que aguantar comentarios hirientes acerca de ti y de tus padres —soltó un sollozo—. Tú al menos no sientes el odio de un tío. Tú al menos —soltó otro sollozo— no sientes que eres un inútil, un estorbo en las casa.

Presos de la tristeza, los chicos guardaron silencio, pero éste era roto por los pequeños sollozos de ambos. Tuvieron que transcurrir varios minutos para que los dos se tranquilizaran un poco.

— Oye, ¿y si mañana vamos a la playa? —sugirió Kazui, limpiándose las lágrimas.

— ¿A la playa? —cuestionó Ichika, alzando la ceja derecha.

— Sí, a la orilla del mar —reafirmó el chico—. Es un lugar muy bonito, allí todos van a divertir y no están tristes. Una vez mis papás y tus papás fueron, ¿te han contado eso? —inquirió. La chica negó con la cabeza—. Entonces vamos a decirle a mi mamá que vayamos mañana, yo no tengo que ir al colegio, y estoy seguro que tus papás no se negarán. Así que, ¿qué dices? —cuestionó.

Ichika se limpió las lágrimas. Ese niño siempre tenía buenas soluciones para hacerla sentir mejor, y era un detalle que le agradaba mucho.

— Sí, vamos — respondió la niña. El chico le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, y ella no tuvo de otra que devolvérsela.

Y esperaron varios minutos más hasta que Ichigo dejó de romper las cosas de la clínica para poder bajar con Orihime. Ellos dos estaban pasando por momentos difíciles en sus familias, pero cuando Kazui e Ichika se reunían esto pasaba a segundo plano, y eso les permitía llevar las situaciones con más tranquilidad, y sin olvidar en ayudarse mutuamente para ser poderosos segadores.

Además, ¿qué tan malo sería pasar un día a la orilla del mar?

* * *

El molesto sonido del viento y el ondear de una enorme tela era lo único que podían apreciar las hermanas Mikoba, ya que se encontraban viajando en las espaldas de Lajos Salminem, junto con una enorme hacha de doble filo, la cual medía cerca de dos metros y medio de ancho en su cabeza y tres metros de mango. Cruzaban el oscuro cielo, salpicado de estrellas, a una velocidad de vértigo, pese al tamaño y peso del monstruo.

— ¿Cuánto falta para llegar, illo? —preguntó Mibértola, alzando la voz por encima del fuerte

— Todavía dos días —bramó el dragón.

— ¡Dos días! —gritó Gerlstina—. Pero si tenemos que llegar a Japón a la voz de ya, méndigo.

— Voy tan rápido como puedo, cabrona —replicó Lajos a voz de cuello—. Doscientos cincuenta nudos es la mayor velocidad que puedo alcanzar.

Mibértola rodó los ojos mientras la mujer de aspecto vaquero comenzaba a insultar al dragón, y viceversa. Sin embargo, para sus adentros esperaba llegar lo más pronto posible, ya que presentía que el fin se estaba aproximando.

Kihuoteoncho bajó su cabeza, para darle un descanso a sus ojos del implacable viento, y abrió los ojos. Dos kilómetros debajo de ellos, el Océano Pacífico se extendía por toda su amplitud, tranquilo y oscuro gracias a la noche. Pero una gran estela llamó su atención, así que con la vista la siguió y notó el objeto que la producía. Algo que brillaba en la inmensidad del mar, y que tenía el mismo curso que ellos.

— ¡Che, tenés que bajar! ¡Mirá quien está debajo de nosotros! —gritó la mujer del kimono.

Lajos enfocó su vista hacia abajo y sonrió. Repentinamente, cerró sus alas y se dejó caer en picado, tomando a las tres féminas totalmente descuidadas.

— ¡Vas y chingas a tu madre! —exclamó Gerlstina, presa de la sorpresa y sujetando su sombrero.

El dragón descendió rápidamente, con las tres mujeres agarradas a veinte uñas a su espalda, y, a unos veinte metros del agua, abrió sus alas abruptamente. Alternado aleteos y planeos, siguió la estela, hasta que, a doscientos metros de distancia, pudo ver el objeto que la producía.

Una gigantesca fragata de madera negra, de cerca de trescientos metros de eslora, surcaba las aguas a una impresionante velocidad de quinientos nudos, rebotando estruendosamente en el océano. En varios puntos del barco había antorchas y lámparas de aceite, dándole a toda la estructura un débil resplandor naranja. Sus velas, de color rojo sangre, estaban desplegadas y ondeaban violentamente. Sin embargo, un poder que no era el eólico impulsaba la nave.

Lajos aleteó lo más que pudo para emparejarse con la embarcación, y, a medida que se acercaba, los cuatro pudieron escuchar toda clase de cantos, gruñidos y trinos, semejantes a los que emiten las aves marinas cuando anidan en los acantilados costeros. Las mujeres y el dragón notaron, gracias a la tenue luz, cientos de figuras que volaban alrededor de la nave, todas ellas con cabezas de ave, y de distintos tamaños y complexiones.

— Buenas noches señor Salminem —saludó una voz infantil al lado izquierdo de Lajos. Éste volteó y observó a un pequeño ser, de no más de cincuenta centímetros de altura, y que tenía la cara de un mérgulo atlántico y la vestimenta de un marino del siglo XVII, volando apaciblemente al lado de la nave—, ¿qué lo trae por los rumbos del _Duquesa Isabela_? —cuestionó.

— Quiero… ver… a tu… capitán —respondió Lajos, de manera jadeante por el esfuerzo de volar a tal velocidad.

— Por supuesto, sígame —habló el mérgulo, aleteando rápidamente, mientras que el dragón lo seguía.

Ambas criaturas tomaron dirección hacia el barco. El pequeño y ornitológico ser se dejaba llevar por la fuerza del viento proveniente de la embarcación, así que el dragón decidió imitarlo y notó que eso era más llevadero que dar aletazos. Dieron un pequeño sobrevuelo por detrás de la popa y el lado de estribor, además de que los seres con cabeza de pájaro los saludaban bastante entusiasmados.

El mérgulo y Lajos y compañía aterrizaron en la cubierta, la cual medía cerca de cincuenta metros de manga, y estaba armada con cerca de sesenta cañones, treinta a babor y treinta a estribor. Las hermanas Mikoba se bajaron de la espalda del jadeante monstruo, observando los cañones y plantando firmemente los pies, pues los constantes y fuertes vaivenes del _Duquesa Isabela_ los podían hacer perder el equilibrio. Pero no pudieron seguir contemplando el armamento, ya que el ser emplumado comenzó a andar hacia la proa, con rápidos pasitos. Los demás lo siguieron, hasta que el mérgulo detuvo sus pasos.

En la proa, había una figura contemplando el horizonte, y pese a las subidas y bajadas del barco, ésta se mantenía firme. Medía cerca de dos metros de altura y vestía una gabardina del siglo XVII azul oscuro, complementada con botas negras y un sombreo de ala muy ancha, decorado con un nutrido penacho de plumas negras y blancas. De su flanco izquierdo podía apreciarse que, debajo de la gabardina, la punta de una espada sobresalía.

— Los dejo con el capitán —comentó el mérgulo, y echó a volar fuera del barco.

Los cuatro avanzaron un poco más, hasta estar cerca de un metro de distancia de la estática figura.

— Buenas noches… capitán _Buche Gordo_ —saludó Lajos, respirando entrecortadamente.

— Buenas noches Filiberto —habló Gerlstina.

— Buenas noches, capitán Domínguez —dijo Mibértola.

— Buenas noches capitán —saludó Kihuoteoncho.

La figura se dio la media vuelta, y entonces se notó su rostro. Tenía la misma forma que un ave fragata, sólo que el pico era uniformemente liso y el plumaje negro profundo. Además, extendió sus brazos, los cuales medían poco más de cuatro metros cada uno, y en la punta de ellos no había dedos, sino plumas que se extendían y doblaban como si fueran falanges.

— Muy buenas noches, amigos —respondió el capitán Filiberto, estrechando la mano de cada uno. Su voz era algo aguda y fuerte, además que tener un tono semejante a un gorgorito—, ¿qué asuntos les atrae hasta el _Duquesa Isabela_?

— Pues pasábamos por arriba —respondió Gerlstina.

— Y vimos el barco —secundó Mibértola

— Y bajamos a saludar —intervino Kihuoteoncho.

— Más que nada, íbamos a Japón… de cacería —habló Lajos.

Filiberto miró a Salminem — Así que, ¿ya saben que tienen ir a ese miserable y desgraciado país? —preguntó, imprimiéndole odio a las últimas palabras.

— Por supuesto. Estos diez años… han sido una total mierda —respondió el dragón—. Los vampiros… se están haciendo poderosos. Las otras criaturas y monstruos están siendo asesinadas o aliándose a ellos. Además —pausó un poco—, hay rumores que dicen que nadie podrá hacerles frente, y nos atarán a los mortales y a los espíritus en la oscuridad.

— ¿Madame Ridasaki les comentó eso verdad? —inquirió Domínguez. Los cuatro asintieron levemente—. Yo también la vi hace cuatro días, a esa mujer no se le escapa ningún pasado, ningún presente y ningún futuro.

— Así es pero, ¿tú por qué vas a Japón? —cuestionó Mibértola.

El capitán _Buche Gordo_ volvió a colocarse en la proa de la nave: — Por lo mismo que ustedes —respondió, con la vista nuevamente volcada al horizonte—. Hace diez años le robaron su paz al mar, ya no es un lugar tranquilo, siento su odio, siento su miedo a que las sombras invadan sus profundidades, y yo también presiento que mi hora ha llegado. Y como siempre —comenzó a respirar de manera agitada. Esto ocasiono que, poco a poco, una bolsa de piel roja se inflara debajo del pico hasta alcanzar el tamaño de un bulto de cemento—, los malditos japoneses tienen la culpa.

— Si tanto odias a los japoneses como dicen las leyendas, ¿por qué te diriges hecho la madre a Japón? —inquirió Gerlstina, alzándose de hombros.

Filiberto se dio la vuelta bruscamente, haciendo que su buche se desinflara: — Porque yo no quiero a esos mugrosos mocosos —respondió con la voz oprimida—. Yo lo que busco son a sus progenitores, a esos imbéciles que se les ocurrió romper el hilo rojo destinado a acabar con el martillo, aquellos que destruyeron el eclipse que acabaría con las sombras hace diez años —se acercó rápidamente a la mujer de aspecto vaquero y acercó mucho su rostro al de ella. La fémina pudo notar la ira en los grandes ojos marrones del capitán—. Yo sé que nuestro tiempo está contado, todos vamos a perder ante las sombras, pero —se dirigió a uno de los cañones de estribor y desenvainó su espada—, ¡yo no me iré de este mundo sin haberme dado el gusto de volarle la cabeza a uno de ellos! —gritó, y restregó su arma contra la abertura de la mecha de la pieza de artillería, provocando chispas.

El cañón disparó, combinando su tronido con el ruido que hacía la pesada embarcación cruzando las aguas y los cantos y trinos de la tripulación que seguía volando alrededor.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 ***Hola. He aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Van a ir apareciendo poco a poco, y recuerden que van enlazadas a las historias de aventuras que estoy describiendo.**

 ***Quiero agradecer a las personas que me motivaron nuevamente a seguir escribiendo después de haber colgado un mensaje en una de mis historias.**

 ***Aquí aparece otro OC que es un eje vertebral en mi imaginario: el capitán Filiberto _Buche Gordo_ Domínguez. Tendrán más detalles de él en otra historia.**

 ***Como siempre, se agradece profundamente su opinión.**

 **Gracias por leer**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo. La trama y los personajes originales son míos.**

* * *

" _Todo el mundo tiene un precio. Pero si haces muchas idioteces que afecten al entorno y sus habitantes, entonces más alta será la cantidad de monedas que pagaré por tu cabeza"_

 _ **Lajos Salminem**_

En medio de la oscuridad una luz estaba surgiendo. Poco a poco, y siguiendo las intrincadas notas de la melodía del órgano [Fuga en sol menor BWV 578], iba creciendo en tamaño e intensidad. Y cuando obtuvo un tamaño de unos tres metros de diámetro, un punto oscuro emergió en el centro. Conforme la música se desarrollaba, el punto incrementaba en ancho, hasta llegar a los dos metros y medio de diámetro. Y del punto fue surgiendo una figura, paulatinamente, hasta rebasar por veinte centímetros la estatura de un hombre adulto.

Ya totalmente fuera, la figura cayó al piso. Se notaba que estaba cubierta por una capucha, la cual se descorrió, dejando ver a un cráneo. Pero a éste inmediatamente le surgieron un par de ojos. Luego, con repulsivos sonidos, le fueron apareciendo músculos, ligamentos y tendones a la calavera. Gradualmente se fue cubriendo de piel, hasta formar una cara masculina, y después le creció pelo, bigote y barba.

El hombre respiraba agitado, con ambas manos apoyadas al suelo. Todos sus recuerdos y memorias iban llegando poco a poco a su mente, hasta que el órgano dio su acorde final.

— Levántate, Ywach —ordenó una voz femenina al individuo, sumamente atractiva y muy suave, pero que a su vez le hacía temblar cada fibra de su ser.

— Nadie me ordena nada —dijo el hombre, con algo de desafío.

— ¿Qué acaso ya te olvidaste de mi? —preguntó la voz, sin alterarse— ¿Qué acaso ya te olvidaste del ser que te dio tus poderes? ¿Qué acaso ya olvidaste a quien prácticamente te dio la vida?

Ywach se incorporó y miró hacia todos lados: — ¿Dónde rayos estoy? —preguntó, sin dejar su tono de reto.

— Tú estabas muerto, Ywach —dijo la voz—. Yo te saqué de la Muerte Eterna, aquel espacio donde toda existencia, mortal o espiritual, desaparece.

— Nadie escapa de la muerte, nadie — habló el hombre.

La voz rió, con una fina risa que le paralizó los nervios al hombre: — Tú no conoces los límites de la maldad, ¿verdad? —comentó—. Hiciste muchas cosas, Ywach, pero jamás te acercaste ni por un instante a todo lo que mi ejército y yo hemos hecho en este mundo. Tú no tienes ni una pizca del poder que yo albergo, ni la más remota idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer con él.

— Yo maté al Rey Espíritu. Yo fui el Rey Espíritu —replicó Ywach.

— Y yo he conquistado el Mundo de los Vivos desde hace unos mil años —refutó la mujer—. Yo he hecho que los humanos se enemisten, de que se odien a puntos extremos de matarse sin motivo. Yo he ocasionado guerras, abierto brechas en las sociedades e hice un mundo idóneo para su perdición.

— Yo soy el ser más poderoso del mundo. Yo controlo los destinos de todos —dijo el hombre con mucho orgullo.

Un tremendo golpe se escuchó al lado izquierdo del individuo: — Sabes muy bien que tú me debes la vida —dijo la mujer, con enfado. Su tono hizo que, por primera vez, Ywach temiera por su existencia —. Sin mí, serías un humano más, y ni tú ni tus apetecibles quincys habrían tenido un lugar en la historia. Además, nadie puede controlar los destinos de otros, ni siquiera yo. Sin embargo —su voz dejó el modo de enojo, para recuperar su intrigante suavidad—, debo reconocerte que me hiciste un enorme favor.

— ¡Yo no le hago favores a nadie! —gritó Ywach, indignado.

La voz rió, y volvió a hacer que el hombre se sintiera incómodo: — Pues déjame corregirte. Tú provocaste que el hilo rojo se rompiera, al amenazar al sol negro y la luna blanca que los matarías en su felicidad, y al impedir que el eclipse acabara con todo lo que hecho —pausó un poco—. Por eso, voy a recompensarte en gran medida.

— ¿Y qué clase de retribución esperaría? —inquirió el hombre.

— Ya que te saqué de la muerte, ¿qué es lo que más desea tu sórdido corazón, Ywach? —preguntó la voz.

Las ansias se reflejaron en el rostro de Ywach, el cual sonrió marcadamente: — Quiero revancha —respondió—. Contra la Sociedad de Almas, contra el nuevo capitán comandante y contra el Rey Espíritu.

— Si regreso a tus soldados de la Muerte Eterna y te facilito un ejército de monstruos y criaturas que pulverizan a los segadores sin esfuerzo alguno, además de la entrada a la Sociedad de Almas y la llave a la dimensión del Rey Espíritu, ¿considerarías eso como una buena recompensa? —ofreció la mujer.

Yhwach sonrió, demostrando sus claras intenciones: — Sí, acepto.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, sólo roto por la respiración del individuo. Y entonces algo grande se movió en las penumbras y se acercó a la luz donde estaba Ywach. Era una mano muy pálida como la cera, de cerca de cinco metros de ancho y con dedos de más de dos metros y medio de largo y anchos como un hombre adulto, rematados con puntiagudas y filosas uñas de más de setenta centímetros de largo.

— Entonces ven conmigo. Tenemos algunas cosas por hacer —habló la voz, de manera imperativa.

Y Ywach subió a la mano, con la plenitud de haber hecho el mejor trato con el peor de los males que hay en el mundo.

* * *

Orihime Kurosaki se encontraba en la cocina de su casa, sentada en la mesa y con las manos cubriéndole el rostro. Era la cuarta vez que Ichigo perdía el control por un paciente muerto, y era bastante seguro que tendrían que hacer un gasto en reparar nuevamente la clínica.

El ama de casa se destapó el rostro una vez que su esposo cesó con su desplante. Tenía los ojos rojos y húmedos, producto de la frustración por no poder ayudar. Aunque, debía reconocer que era muy incapaz de hacer volver a Ichigo a un estado de calma, jamás lo había logrado. Y, lamentablemente, había tres ejemplos importantes de su incompetencia en ese aspecto: su rescate a Hueco Mundo, los diecisiete meses que Ichigo pasó frustrado y en el momento de la batalla contra Ywach.

Unos pasos apurados, provenientes de la planta alta, le pusieron en alerta. A Orihime no le gustaba mostrar tristeza frente a su hijo, ya que él siempre la había visto como una mujer alegre, así que se limpió las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo, justo a tiempo antes de que su hijo entrara a la cocina, acompañado de Ichika.

— Mamá —dijo Kazui. Orihime pudo notar el leve enrojecimiento en los ojos de su hijo—. Le propuse a Ichika que mañana fuéramos a la playa, ¿no crees que es una buena idea? —preguntó, con una sonrisa.

Orihime se quedó pensativa. Pasar un rato agradable en la playa no sonaba tan mal.

— Por supuesto —respondió ella, sonriendo también—. Más al rato le digo a tu padre, ya verás como también está de acuerdo.

Kazui se acercó a su madre y la abrazó: — Gracias mamá —dijo aún sonriente, y se soltó. Luego miró a la niña pelirroja—. Vamos Ichika, hay que seguir jugando —y salió de la cocina seguida de ella.

La mujer sonrió mientras los niños se dirigían hacia arriba. Bueno, por lo menos mañana sería un día agradable, para olvidar un poco la situación en la que estaban envueltos.

Sin embargo, todo su optimismo se vio cortado de golpe cuando el acre olor de un cigarrillo quemándose le llegó hasta la cocina.

* * *

Ya en la habitación del chico, Kazui e Ichika retomaron su carrera. Y aunque hicieron el esfuerzo, la computadora les ganó los primeros cinco lugares. A él no parecía importarle, pero ella estaba algo indignada, ya que no le era comprensible como un ser virtual podía ganarle a ella en ese jueguito.

Sin embargo, no pudo seguir argumentando razones en contra del juego, ya que su celular comenzó a sonar.

— ¿Diga? —respondió Ichika—…Hola mamá —sonrió—…¿cómo estás? ¿Y papá?... ¿Por qué te oyes así?... —su sonrisa se borró poco a poco— Bien… No, yo me encuentro bien. Estoy aquí con Kazui…Sí, de acuerdo… No, no quiero irme mañana… Es que Kazui le propuso a sus papás ir a la playa… Bien, los espero…Buenas noches a ti también, mamá —y colgó, para luego respirar profundamente.

Kazui observó los gestos de la chica: — ¿Por qué estás triste? —cuestionó— ¿Pasó algo con tus papás?

Ella no lo pudo reprimir más y comenzó a sollozar, para luego caer en la cama y taparse la cara en un intento de contener el llanto.

El chico se alarmó, se sentó a su lado derecho y colocó su mano izquierda en su hombro: — No estés triste —dijo muy suave—. Ya verás que todo se va a mejorar, aquí y en tu mundo.

Y lo único que pudo hacer Ichika fue abrazarse a él y descargar sin ningún miramiento la tristeza que la carcomía en esos momentos.

* * *

En el techo de la casa Kurosaki había dos figuras sentadas, observando una lámpara de papel que emitía una leve luz azul. Una de ellas correspondía a Kyuke Kageakumu, delgado y con su largo pelo verde que le tapaba el rostro. El otro era un hombre flaco, de piel azul, pelo negro largo hasta la media espalda y con un fleco que le cubría los ojos, además de unos pequeños cuernos que le sobresalían de su cabeza y vestía un kimono de un fúnebre color púrpura.

La lámpara estaba proyectando la escena de Kazui e Ichika, y ambos individuos la observaban bastante complacidos.

— ¿Oíste eso, Horaga? —cuestionó Kyuke con burla—, creen que todo va a estar bien.

El hombre de piel azul sonrió, mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes: — Claro que sí —respondió con una voz pausada y ronca—. Siempre me ha encantado la inocencia de los niños.

— Bueno, al menos debemos admitir que tienen razón —comentó el vampiro.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —cuestionó Horaga, sin dejar de sonreír.

— Porque todo va a estar bien —contestó el hombre de pelo verde—. El hilo negro ya se formó, ahora sólo falta que lo saquen de su envoltorio y entonces, todos los que nos unimos a las sombras podremos gozar de todos los mundos mortales y espirituales.

— Me encanta esa idea —dijo el aoandaon—. Poder vivir sin que los segadores te persigan, revivir las pesadillas, atormentar a la gente y devorar sus mutilados cuerpos. Eso sí que suena a un mundo perfecto.

Y ambos seres soltaron una risa, dado que el futuro solamente parecía ser benéfico para ellos. Después de reírse un rato, guardaron silencio y siguieron contemplando los vanos intentos de Kazui por detener el fuerte llanto de Ichika.

* * *

El día llegó a la ciudad de Karakura. Con el rosáceo despunte del alba, sus habitantes comenzaban a despertar y prepararse para la rutina de un buen día de vacaciones. Algunos madrugadores ya habían salido a correr, mientras que otros armaban los planes de las actividades a realizar por hoy.

A la orilla del río, un senkaimon se abría, y por él salían cinco mariposas infernales. Después emergieron los cinco soldados legionarios que los hermanos Kuchiki habían contratado. Todos ellos examinaron con cuidado el panorama.

— ¿Esto es Japón? —cuestionó Mauricio de forma despectiva, y se colocó un adorno de plumas oscuras y curveadas en el lado izquierdo de su cabellera—. Pues no le veo que sea un primer mundo. Hasta parece León, Guanajuato, con su pinche malecón feo.

— Mira cabrón, no estamos aquí de vacaciones —replicó Miranda—. La misión aquí es capturar a Ichika Abarai y llevarla con vida a Byakuya Kuchiki.

— Suena fácil, ¿no teniente Martínez? —preguntó el hombre alto.

— Por supuesto que suena fácil Enrique —contestó la mujer—. Pero ya saben cómo se ponen las cosas…

Pero el repentino ruido de otro seikaimon surgiendo la interrumpió. Los cuatro hombres se pusieron en alerta máxima, preparados para cortar a quien fuera que surgiera de las puertas.

— Rápido, escondámonos —sugirió la teniente—. Es mejor no matar a nadie por ahora —y los cinco desaparecieron con shumpo.

Una vez que el seikaimon se abrió de nuevo, dos mariposas infernales emergieron de él. Y luego Renji y Rukia Abarai, los dos con expresión muy triste y vistiendo sus uniformes de segador.

— Todo va a estar bien, Rukia —habló Renji en tono conciliador—. Podremos conseguir un techo y hacer todo de nuevo. Tengo unos ahorros que nos serán útiles.

— No sé, Renji —dijo Rukia, en voz my baja y sin ánimo—. Byakuya nos expulsó, ya no podré usar el apellido Kuchiki, ya no tendré distinciones en el Gotei, ya no seré importante en el Seireitei.

El pelirrojo le pasó su brazo derecho sobre los hombros: — No seas tan pesimista —aconsejó—. Hemos salido de peores situaciones. Las guerras con Aizen y los quincys nos dejaron grandes estragos, pero nos recuperamos. Y no creo que se fijen en tu apellido, hemos hecho cosas importantes, tú sola pudiste lograr importantes hazañas —respiró—. No creo que un simple nombre te quite todos tus éxitos —y la estrechó contra sí un poco, pero ella se separó muy rápido.

— Pero es que estamos hablando de Byakuya —comentó la mujer, con notoria testarudez—. Mi hermano adoptivo, el esposo de Hisana, el hombre que me cuidó y apoyó en casi toda mi trayectoria segadora —pausó un poco—. Le debo mucho, mucho. Y duele el que ya no me reconozca, que ya no me quiera y que ya no esté orgulloso de mi —apretó su rostro para evitar derramar lágrimas.

Renji suspiró. Desde que fue adoptada por los Kuchiki, Rukia había desarrollado un gran fanatismo por Byakuya, y hasta la fecha tenía a ese tipo en gran estima. Era algo semejante a la obsesión de Orihime por Ichigo.

— Mejor vámonos con Ichigo —sugirió el pelirrojo—, nos ha de estar esperando para ir a la playa —y le tendió la mano derecha. Rukia la estrechó y comenzaron a caminar.

Ocultos en un árbol cercano, los cinco legionarios observaron como la pareja, unos metros más adelante, se esfumaba de la escena con shumpo.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya —dijo Martínez, una vez que bajaron del árbol—. Una pareja que parece no ser muy feliz y además —pausó un poco, colocando su índice derecho en el mentón— resultó ser la mujer que fue la hermana adoptiva del sujeto que nos contrató para capturar a la niña. Ustedes —miró a los hombres—, ¿creen que podamos resolver sus problemas? —cuestionó, sonriendo de manera maliciosa.

— Matemos al esposo —propuso Andrés—. La culpa siempre la tiene el hombre.

— Yo digo que a la vieja esa —secundó Enrique—. Se ve que la infeliz es ella.

— Pues yo digo que a los dos —opinó Mauricio—. Siempre he querido matar a los protagonistas de un drama.

— Concuerdo con Mauricio —apoyó Jesús—. Además, ¿no siempre dicen _hasta que la muerte los separe_?

— Tú siempre estás de acuerdo con este puto —habló Miranda, logrando arrancar algunas risas de los presentes—, pero tiene razón. Hay que aniquilar a los dos, pero hay algo que debo decir.

Los cuatro hombres se miraros entre sí: — ¿Y ese algo es? —preguntó Jesús.

— A mí déjenme a la mujer —respondió la teniente, afilando la vista de su único ojo—. Yo haré que dé su último aliento al acero de mi zampakuto.

— Pero antes hay que ver dónde está la playa —comentó Andrés—. El pana ese dijo que iban a ir allá. Probablemente allí esté la niña.

Miranda sonrió: — Mis modernos amigos —habló—. Cuando yo vivía había una manera de encontrar el mar, y esa era siguiendo los cauces de agua. Así que —señaló el río— hay que ver donde desemboca, y tendremos tiempo de armar un buen desmadre

Y sin decir más, los hombres asintieron y los cinco legionarios desaparecieron con shumpo.

* * *

Ichigo, a diferencia del entusiasmo que mostraban Ichika y Kazui en ese instante, se encontraba con aire apagado en la cocina. Miraba sin emoción alguna su taza de café, y le daba algunas vueltas con la cucharilla, mientras que su hijo, con la boca llena de huevo y arroz, le contaba algunas cosas a Ichika acerca de lo que vería en la playa. Ella, por lo concentrada que estaba en la plática, no había tocado su desayuno. Hasta que el sonido del timbre lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

— Yo abro —dijo el hombre de pelo naranja, levantándose cual resorte de la silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Una vez allí, Ichigo pudo notar a Renji y a Rukia en el exterior, con su vestimenta segadora. Sin esperar mucho abrió la puerta.

— Enana, que sorpresa —saludó Ichigo sonriendo, pero al ver el semblante de la pareja su gesto se borró un poco—. ¿Les ocurre algo? —inquirió.

— Te lo cuento adentro —respondió Rukia—. ¿Aquí están los gigais verdad? —cuestionó.

— Eh… si claro. Pasen, por favor —indicó el hombre de pelo naranja, apartándose para permitirles la entrada a los dos.

Los tres se dirigieron en silencio a la cocina. Y cuando llegaron, fueron recibidos de manera muy amable por Orihime y de forma efusiva por Kazui.

— ¡Mamá! —exclamó Ichika cuando vio a Rukia y fue corriendo a abrazarla.

— Hola hija —dijo Rukia de manera suave y correspondiendo el abrazo—, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Te has portado bien? —preguntó.

— Sí mamá —respondió la niña—. He estado entrenando con Kazui, además él me ha enseñado a jugar videojuegos. Tiene uno de carreras que es buenísimo.

— Eso es bueno hija —dijo Renji, y también se acercó para darle un abrazo—. Aunque no debes jugarlos diario, podrías terminar como los de la Doceava División, igual de loca como ellos —esto arrancó algunas risas en los presentes, incluso Ichika sonrió.

— Kazui, ¿por qué no vas a tu cuarto a arreglar tus cosas? —sugirió Orihime, quien también había notado los decaídos semblantes de Renji y Rukia, y quería saber a qué se debía.

— Sí, mamá —afirmó el niño, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Vamos Ichika.

— Sí, vamos —respondió la niña.

Los niños salieron de la cocina, dejando a los adultos solos y con expresión de tristeza.

— Ahora sí, antes de que vayan por sus gigais, ¿qué fue lo que les pasó? —preguntó Ichigo, preso de la curiosidad.

Con un suspiro, la capitana comenzó a contar lo ocurrido. Y a medida que Rukia y Renji les explicaban su situación, el ambiente fue tornándose melancólico. Parecía que había algo en ambos mundos que se esforzaba en hacerlos sentir desgraciados. Y esta vez, ni las zampakutos ni los kidohs los podían defender de ese ente que poco a poco les robaba la felicidad en ambos mundos.

* * *

El viaje a la playa no duró mucho, poco más de veinte minutos en los cuales Renji e Ichigo discutieron por ver quién iba a conducir la furgoneta y resultó ganador el hombre de pelo naranja dada la inexperiencia del pelirrojo con los vehículos. Llegaron al estacionamiento y, al momento de dejar el auto en su sitio, se bajaron. Los seis vestían ropas ligeras, playeras y pantalones cortos, de vivos colores, además Rukia y Orihime traían amplios sombreros para protegerlas del sol.

— Por aquí Ichika —habló Kazui, y salió corriendo con rumbo a la playa.

— ¡Espérame! —gritó la pelirroja, yendo detrás de él.

Los cuatro adultos sonrieron un poco mientras bajaban las hieleras y las sombrillas. Por lo menos sus hijos eran ajenos a la situación sentimental que vivían.

Cuando Ichika finalmente alcanzó a Kazui, éste estaba muy quieto en donde el terreno era arenoso, ya que miraba el panorama con una amplia sonrisa. La niña se le emparejó y vio fascinada lo que tenía ante sus ojos. El océano se extendía por todo el horizonte, y le parecía infinito. La arena, caliente y suave, también ocupaba una buena parte del entorno, pero era diminuta su área en comparación con el mar. Y sobre la arena, varias familias habían extendido toallas y puesto sombrillas, también había algunos botes en el agua y gente nadando y chapoteando entre las suaves olas.

Ambos niños no esperaron a sus padres y pronto comenzaron a buscar un lugar dónde instalarse en la arena, y encontraron un sitio despejado a pocos metros.

— ¡Por aquí, papá! —gritó Kazui, haciendo señales con la mano derecha. Ichigo lo notó y se encaminó al lugar, seguido de Orihime.

Renji y Rukia se detuvieron a observar la playa. Él estaba abrazándola por detrás y tenía recargada la cabeza en el hombro derecho de ella.

— ¿Te acuerdas cuando vinimos la primera vez? —preguntó la pelinegra.

— Si, fue cuando el loco de Kurotsuchi casi arruina ese día —respondió el pelirrojo—. Casi pasa a ser una tragedia a no ser por…

Mientras Renji, Rukia se perdían en los recuerdos, Orihime e Ichigo extendían una toalla en el lugar que les había indicado su hijo y colocaban una sombrilla. El niño ya se encontraba rumbo al agua, seguido de la niña pelirroja. El hombre de pelo naranja se sentó, sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y un encendedor. Orihime vio con desaprobación esa acción de su esposo, y frunció un poco el ceño al ver que lo encendía y le daba la primera calada.

— Ve con los niños, por favor Ichigo —pidió la mujer de pelo naranja.

— Si no hay problema —respondió el aludido, levantándose sin apagar su cigarrillo y yendo tras los niños.

Kazui e Ichika ya habían llegado al rompiente de las olas. La niña sintió el contraste de temperaturas de la arena, al pasar de una zona caliente a una fresca bañada por el agua del mar. Esto era una sensación agradable, y más lo fue cuando una suave ola mojó sus pies. El agua estaba muy fresca, incluso se inclinó y, con ayuda de sus manos, recogió un poco del líquido y le dio un sorbo. Pero el intenso sabor hizo que la escupiera de inmediato.

— Esa agua no se toma Ichika —dijo Kazui muy sonriente.

— Bueno, pues te invito un vaso —habló Ichika, agachándose y echándole agua marina en el rostro. Kazui se cubrió, pero él la salpicó otro poco y entonces ella intentó darle un buen zape.

Y mientras Kazui e Ichika se perseguían, Ichigo llegó y observó la escena. Esto le trajo algunos recuerdos, como cuando jugaba con su padre o el día en que vino Rukia y sus amigos de la Sociedad de Almas a la playa. Cuando aún sentía algo de felicidad en su vida y podía pasarla bien a la orilla del mar.

Pero al mirar a su hijo y a la niña, el hombre de pelo naranja notó algo oscuro en el horizonte que se movía rápidamente sobre las aguas, y dejó caer el cigarrillo. Instintivamente, un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él mientras esa cosa se dirigía directo hacia ellos.

— ¡Salgan del agua! —gritó el hombre. Los infantes, pensando que había un ser marino peligroso, no dudaron en retirarse. Los tres se alejaron lo más posible de la orilla, justo hasta donde se habían instalado.

E Ichigo no era el único que había percibido el objeto que se acercaba a una tremenda velocidad. Toda la gente que había en el lugar señalaba, con gran asombro, el punto en el horizonte donde estaba aquella cosa, y pensaron que, al dirigirse a la playa, debía reducir su marcha.

Pero la masa no disminuía su velocidad, y en un lapso de minutos alcanzó el agua poco profunda. Y a unos doscientos metros de distancia, se pudo notar que era un barco gigantesco de madera negra, con las velas rojo sangre desplegadas. Iba arrollando a las naves y personas que se cruzaban en su camino, haciéndolas pedazos y ahogando a la gente, y no parecía aminorar la velocidad ni siquiera cuando llegó a la costa.

El barco se estampó contra la playa, destrozando a mucha gente, y salió catapultado unos cien metros antes de estrellarse en el estacionamiento, aplastando la gran parte de los automóviles y provocándose un enorme agujero en la parte frontal del casco.

El caos se desató. La gente comenzó a correr despavorida y en todas direcciones. Y de la embarcación volcada, una figura saltó hacia tierra. Era alta, de cerca de dos metros de estatura, y vestida como una gabardina azul marino del siglo XVII y sombrero de ala ancha adornado de plumas. Pero lo más intrigante era su cabeza, la cual tenía la forma de un ave fragata.

— ¡Devuelvan el barco al mar! ¡Suban a todos los japoneses que puedan! —gritó el capitán _Buche Gordo_ — ¡Y traigan a los idiotas que rompieron el hilo rojo y sus vástagos que llevan el hilo negro! —y desenvainó su espada para usarla contra un desafortunado hombre que corría en círculos.

Después de dar la orden, cientos de seres con forma de aves marinas salieron de la embarcación. Había de todos los tamaños, complexiones y especies, además de que todos vestían a la usanza del siglo XVII, con camisas holgadas y pantalón largo, y traían una espada. E inmediatamente comenzaron a arremeter contra la gente, hiriéndolos en las piernas. Otros volaban sobre la multitud, levantando a hombres, mujeres y niños con sus palmeados pies para llevarlos doscientos metros mar adentro y arrojarlos al agua. Y unos cuantos, los más grandes y corpulentos, comenzaron a empujar la enorme nave hacia el océano.

Además de los entes ornitológicos, otras figuras también saltaron del barco. Tres mujeres, una de vestido victoriano color guinda; otra de camisa a cuadros blancos y negros, jeans azules y sombrero; y la última con un kimono color pardo. Las tres iban armadas, la del vestido desenfundó una cimitarra, la de sombrero unos revólveres y la del kimono preparó una katana. Las tres comenzaron a atacar, dirigiéndose al pecho de la gente, y ésta, una vez tocadas por las armas, empezaban a toser y expulsar sangre con manchas verdes por la nariz y la boca hasta desfallecer.

Y con un gran estruendo, otro ser salió del barco. Éste era muy alto, con cerca de cuatro metros de estatura, y fornido. Su cabeza ovalada semejaba a la de los dragones, sólo que de color negro y con dos cuernos por encima de los ojos, e incluso tenía alas de piel. Vestía una toga negra grande y holgada, y tenía en su espalda una tremenda hacha de dos metros y medio. Pero este monstruo no atacó a la gente, sino que comenzó a ayudar a llevar el barco al agua, lo cual hacía sin ningún esfuerzo.

Ichigo observó que Rukia y Renji ya habían adoptado su forma segadora, listos para el combate. Así que él también hizo lo mismo, con el viejo símbolo que alguna vez le dio el capitán Ukitake.

— ¡Ichika, llévate a Kazui y salgan lo más pronto de aquí! —ordenó Rukia, y comenzó a defenderse de un ente con cabeza de albatros.

— Pero mamá, yo quiero quedarme a ayudar —replicó la niña, quien también había salido de su gigai. Kazui había adoptado su forma segadora también.

— ¡Sólo vete! —gritó Rukia, rechazando al albatros, el cual atacaba con una inusual ferocidad.

La niña tomó a Kazui de la mano y se alejó algunos metros, pero chocó contra alguien. Al enfocar mejor su atención pudo ver a una mujer mediana y delgada, con el pelo color caoba, un parche en su ojo izquierdo y el rostro lleno de cicatrices. Vestía a la usanza segadora y pudo notar un distintivo de teniente en su brazo izquierdo.

— Yo que tú le haría caso a tu mamá —dijo la mujer, mirando seriamente a los niños con su único ojo.

Rukia dirigió su vista hacia su hija, y pudo sentir cinco presiones espirituales diferentes, pero un ser con cabeza de págalo la atacó, así que mejor volcó su atención en su oponente.

— ¿Vienes a ayudarnos? —cuestionó Ichika con un poco de esperanza.

El serio rostro de Miranda pronto adoptó una sonrisa: — La verdad, no —respondió, y desenvainó su zampakuto—. He venido por ti para destrozarte la garganta, niña —y levantó su arma, haciendo el amago de una cuchillada.

La capitana observó este acto y no perdió tiempo y, con el uso del shumpo, se aproximó hacia la teniente. Pero un intenso dolor en su nariz la mandó al suelo. Se tocó la parte afectada y notó que sangraba copiosamente, y miró a su rival.

Miranda tenía su puño derecho ensangrentado y estaba sonriendo de forma maliciosa. Luego Rukia se levantó de la arena, pero la mujer del parche se le fue encima y, con la espada empuñada a una sola mano, le hizo un largo corte en la mejilla. La capitana intentó atacarla con una estocada, pero Miranda la esquivó con presteza y le dio una patada en los muslos, provocándole una caída en la arena. Y unos segundos después, Rukia pudo sentir otra fuerte patada, pero esta vez en su sien derecha, la cual la hizo volar unos metros. Se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo y vio a su oponente, quien lucía en perfectas condiciones.

— El señor Kuchiki me contó que serías una digna rival —dijo Miranda, mirándose las uñas—. No pensé que te rompería la cara con pocos movimientos.

A Rukia se le fue un poco la respiración: — ¿Señor Kuchiki? —repitió dubitativa.

— Byakuya Kuchiki —reafirmó la legionaria—, el hombre que nos contrató para desaparecer a Ichika Abarai.

La capitana se quedó absorta ante tal argumento, y Miranda aprovechó eso para darle una cuchillada y mandarla a volar unos cuatro metros.

* * *

Para Ichigo la situación era abrumadora, ya que tenía mucho tiempo que no había adoptado su forma guerrera. Al liberarse de su cuerpo y empuñar a Zangetsu, esperaba contar con su gigantesca espada. Y lo único que pudo aferrar fue una katana de tamaño normal, que, para sorpresa de él, temblaba incontrolablemente.

— ¿Sorprendido? —preguntó una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

El hombre de pelo naranja se dio la media vuelta y vio a un segador joven, de pelo marrón y ojos de diferente color

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Ichigo.

— Me llamó Andrés, y soy un segador legionario —respondió el joven.

— Eso no existe —refutó el segador sustituto.

Andrés sonrió: — Bueno, entonces te demostraré que lo inexistente también puede matarte —y desenvainó su zampakuto para tomarla sólo con su mano derecha.

Sin esperar más, el legionario saltó y le propinó un corte vertical a Ichigo. Éste lo intentó bloquearlo, pero como no tenía experiencia en manejar una espada de tamaño normal, se llevó un corte en la ceja izquierda, el cual lo hizo destantear y fue aprovechado por Andrés para propinarle un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula.

* * *

Orihime llamaba a gritos a su hijo, pero en medio del caos provocado por la tripulación del _Duquesa Isabela_ y los berridos de la gente asustada era imposible que Kazui le respondiera.

— Mire, señora, yo que usted no gritaba. Mejor ya de a su hijo por muerto —habló una voz masculina

Orihime se dio la media vuelta ante tales palabras, y vio a un segador algo más alto que Ichigo, de pelo corto y negro.

— Por favor, ayúdame a encontrar a mi hijo —pidió la mujer, aferrándose al pecho del uniforme del hombre con ambas manos.

Jesús sonrió y la apartó bruscamente: — ¿Para qué? —preguntó burlón—. Si usted es la culpable de que se perdiera el mocoso ese. Aunque —adquirió una pose pensativa—, yo también lo estoy buscando.

La esperanza se reflejó en el rostro de Orihime: — ¿En serio? —inquirió.

— Sí —afirmó el segador—. Pero si yo lo encuentro primero, le cortaré la cabeza —y desapareció con shumpo.

El pánico invadió a la mujer. Y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, abriéndose paso entre la gente. Pero algo enorme hizo que parara su carrera.

Un ser con cabeza de pelícano aterrizó frente a ella. Era más alto que Orihime, y tenía empuñado en su mano derecha una delgada espada.

— Buenas tardes señora —saludó el ser—. Creo que me va a tener que acompañar.

La mujer de pelo naranja comenzó a correr, pero el pelícano levantó vuelo y, con ayuda de su largo pico, capturó a Orihime. Ella, al verse atrapada, intentó zafarse, pero el ser la reafirmó más con su pico y cambió su vuelo en dirección al océano.

* * *

Renji se estaba enfrentado a un ser con cabeza de alcatraz, el cual era bastante bueno con la espada, y esto hacía que se frustrara un poco. El ente por su parte, parecía disfrutar el encuentro, incluso abría y cerraba el pico rápidamente como si se estuviera riendo silenciosamente de él.

Pero antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera regresarle el ataque al ave, una tremenda cuchillada lo mando al piso. Alzó la vista y notó que un segador de gran estatura, delgado y con unas gruesas gafas había rechazado al ser, haciéndolo huir hacia la gente. Renji iba a darle las gracias, pero otra cuchillada lo hizo retroceder unos cuatro metros.

— Parece que no eres tan fuerte, amigo —habló el segador alto, con su zampakuto empuñada a una mano—. Ese simple ser te estaba pateando el trasero, y ni siquiera eres capaz de aguantar uno de mis ataques.

— Ya lo veremos —refutó el teniente— ¡Aúlla Zabimaru!

Pero no pasó nada. Incluso Renji pudo sentir a su zampakuto vibrar, y percibía algo que, en todos sus años como guerrero, había experimentado: podía sentir que Zabimaru tenía miedo y se rehusaba a pelear.

Enrique sólo negó, moviendo la cabeza, y sonrió: — Se nota que no sabes pelear contra los monstruos, ¿verdad? —y sostuvo su zampakuto en alto, con ambas manos, para que el pelirrojo la apreciara.

Renji notó que la espada de su rival temblaba de igual modo que la suya. Esto se le hizo bastante raro, pero no pudo razonar más, ya que alguien le había dado un golpe en la espalda.

Al darse la media vuelta pudo apreciar al ser con cabeza de fragata, gabardina y sombrero. Lo miraba con una expresión intimidante, que lo único que podía transmitir era ira y odio hacia el pelirrojo.

El capitán _Buche Gordo_ lo atacó con un revés. Renji bloqueó el ataque, pero éste fue tan fuerte que provocó que Zabimaru saliera volando de sus manos, y el pelirrojo la siguiera con la vista. Luego el ser lo tomó por el pecho y lo acercó a su rostro.

— Tú —dijo Filiberto, con absoluto odio—. Vienes conmigo —y lo arrojó unos diez metros hacia el rompiente de las olas, en donde varios miembros de la tripulación comenzaron a herirlo con sus espadas y lo arrojaron al mar.

— ¡Qué tengas un bonito funeral, amigo! —gritó el segador alto, y desapareció con shumpo antes de que el capitán Filiberto lo atacara.

* * *

Ichika aprovechó la situación e intentó salir de ahí. Vio como aquella segadora la había dado un puñetazo a su madre e inmediatamente la atacaba con una ferocidad igual o mayor a la del capitán Zaraki, pero que peleaba mucho más sucio que cualquier segador conocido por ella. Tomando de la mano a Kazui, intentó desaparecer con shumpo, pero algo la aferró del cuello y arrojó a ambos al suelo.

— A donde crees que vas, desgraciada —le habló una voz masculina, con un japonés algo torpe.

Ichika y Kazui levantaron la mirada y notaron a un segador de pelo muy largo hasta la cintura y un adorno de plumas en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza.

Ambos niños desenfundaron su espada, listos para la contienda. Pero Mauricio atacó primero y los hizo retroceder.

— Yo digo que ya se los cargó el carajo —comentó el segador, y con un corte en diagonal desarmó a ambos niños.

Las espadas salieron volando muy lejos, y los infantes la siguieron con la mirada. Después Mauricio sólo movió su mano en frente de ellos, pero eso bastó para dejarlos inconscientes. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, enfundó su zampakuto y cargó a Ichika, apoyándola en su hombro derecho.

Antes de que Mauricio pudiera echarse al hombro a Kazui, un ser con cabeza de petrel gigante apareció, y colocó una de sus palmeadas patas en la espalda del desmayado niño.

— Ni madres, güey —dijo el segador, sacando su arma y atacando al ser.

El petrel gigante bloqueó el ataque con su espada: — Quítate segador. Yo me llevaré a ambos —habló, y deshizo el cruce de armas pero sin bajar la guardia.

Mauricio retrocedió un poco y meditó sus palabras. Ellos venían por la niña, el niño era algo extra para ganar un poco más de dinero, pero no era obligatorio llevarlo ante Byakuya.

— ¡Pues ahí está cabrón! —gritó el segador, y pateó a Kazui en dirección al petrel gigante para alejarse unos cuantos metros de él.

El ser, algo desconcertado, tomó al niño entre sus patas y levantó vuelo hacia el mar.

* * *

Miranda y Rukia seguían en su combate. La capitana ya mostraba algo de agitación, y tenía varios cortes en sus manos, pecho y piernas. La teniente, por su parte, estaba sin herida alguna y en su rostro se reflejaba el placer que le provocaba atacar sin miramientos a la pelinegra.

Ambas se prepararon para embestirse, pero unos gritos, en un idioma desconocido, distrajeron a las dos y voltearon en la dirección. Para miedo de Rukia, ésta pudo notar cómo un segador tenía en su hombro derecho a un pequeño cuerpo con una llamativa cabellera roja.

— ¡Gutiérrez, es hora de desatar el infierno! —gritó Miranda en dirección al segador de ojos dispares, y rechazó una cuchillada de Rukia, para luego propinarle un revés a la pelinegra, el cual la mandó unos cinco metros hacia atrás.

Andrés, quien le había propinado una patada a Ichigo en el rostro, sólo asintió. Después formó una pequeña bola de hielo con ambas manos y, como si se tratara de un pitcher de béisbol, se la lanzó a la teniente legionaria. Ésta, usando su zampakuto como si fuera un bate, golpeó la bola y salió volando, y cayó justo en la nuca del dragón, haciéndose pedazos.

A todos los seres pájaro, menos al capitán Filiberto, y a las hermanas Mikoba se les fue la respiración. Lentamente, Lajos Salminem volteó su cabeza hacia la pelea. Respiraba muy pausadamente y tenía sus labios bastante apretados, consecuencia de la enorme ira que estaba invadiendo su ser.

Miranda gritaba algo en un idioma desconocido, y señalaba a Rukia repetidas veces. El dragón se dio la media vuelta, hundió sus garras en la madera del barco, encorvó su cuerpo y, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, arrojó el _Duquesa Isabela_ unos quinientos metros mar adentro, el cual se hundió en las aguas. Después soltó un tremendo bramido de rabia y empuñó su hacha con la mano derecha.

La tripulación del barco inmediatamente huyó hacia el mar. La gran mayoría levantó vuelo, con un humano entre sus patas, otros corrieron en dirección al agua. Rukia volteó para enfrentar a Miranda, pero ella y los otros cuatro habían desaparecido de la escena, junto con Ichika. El dragón caminó rápidamente hacia ella, apartando con manotazos y hachazos a todo ser que se cruzara en su camino. Humanos y seres ornitológicos salían volando en todas direcciones, al igual que muchos brazos y piernas cercenados.

Rukia intentaba decidir si enfrentar al dragón o ir tras su hija, quien emitía un rastro de presión espiritual, pero un cuerpo se interpuso entre ella y Lajos.

— ¡Ichigo! —exclamó Rukia, al darse cuenta de quién era el sujeto y mirarlo detenidamente— ¡Qué demonios haces! ¡¿Y qué te pasó en la cara?!

— ¡Salvándote, maldita sea! —gritó el hombre de pelo naranja, quien tenía el rostro cubierto de sangre— ¡Por primera vez en diez años quiero sentirme útil! ¡Así que sálvate y salva a los demás! ¡No me importa lo que pienses y digas, sólo vete de aquí!

Rukia sólo afirmó y desapareció con shumpo. Ichigo sonrió al verla irse, pero al volcar su vista al frente ya tenía al dragón encima. El hombre de pelo naranja se puso en guardia, pero un manotazo del monstruo lo mandó a volar hasta el estacionamiento, dónde aterrizó sobre su destrozado vehículo. Parpadeó un poco y, con una sonrisa, se sumió en el estado de la inconsciencia.

* * *

Lajos Salminem, al ver que no tenía a nadie enfrente, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y exhaló una llamarada sobre la arena. El fuego era tan intenso que fundió la arena y atacó el incandescente líquido a hachazos, pero algo nuevamente le había golpeado en la nuca. Furioso, se dio la media vuelta.

El capitán _Buche Gordo_ le había arrojado una bala de cañón, la cual se había partido en dos al golpearlo. Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el ser, sólo que éste se mantuvo firme en su lugar y evadió el primer y feroz ataque de Lajos.

— ¡Ya, ya, ya! —gritó Filiberto, esquivando un hachazo—. La mujer huyó hacia el mar, ven, sígueme — y abrió sus largos brazos, los batió y levantó el vuelo, justo hacia donde el _Duquesa Isabela_ surgía de entre las aguas, totalmente restaurado de los daños anteriores.

Y Lajos Salminem abrió sus alas, echo a correr agitándolas y emprendió el vuelo, con las hermanas Mikoba aferradas a su cola, hacia el mar y con dirección al barco recién emergido del fondo.

* * *

Rukia llegó al río lo más rápido que sus heridas le permitieron. Afortunadamente, los segadores apenas estaban abriendo el seikaimon. Y vio su oportunidad para rescatar a su hija, quien yacía desmayada en el hombro derecho del segador de pelo largo. Al ver llegar a la capitana, los hombres no perdieron el tiempo y se internaron en la puerta.

La pelinegra corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero la teniente se interpuso en su camino y, sin usar palabras, invocó una enorme llamarada de diez metros de largo por seis de ancho. La capitana la esquivó, pero Miranda estaba girando en círculos, esparciendo el fuego por todos lados. Parecía más decidida a calentar la atmósfera que en calcinarla a ella.

Rukia se sentía bastante incómoda en ese sofocante ambiente, así que no le quedó de otra que enfrentar a la mujer del parche aumentando un poco la intensidad de su fuerza.

— Baila, Sode no… —invocó la pelinegra.

— ¡Xolotl Tzajtzi! —gritó Miranda de manera rápida, desapareciendo el fuego y juntando ambas manos al frente.

Unas ondas de energía de color negro y morado surgieron de sus palmas, y salieron disparadas, sin darle tiempo a la capitana de cancelar su shikai y dieron de lleno contra ella. Cuando impactaron, Rukia sintió como si el ladrido de un perro enorme le destrozara los tímpanos y le encogiera el estómago, después pudo percibir como la sangre se le iba de la cabeza y el equilibrio la abandonaba. Dio un par de pasos para intentar mantenerse de pie, pero éstos le fallaron y cayó de espaldas, con la vista puesta en el claro cielo de Karakura.

La teniente legionario rió ante su cometido, y sin perder el tiempo, se metió en el seikaimon.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:  
**

 ***Hola. Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia. Me tarde un poco debido a las obligaciones escolares.**

 ***Hay un detalle importante en la pelea, el cual se explicará un poco en el siguiente capítulo.**

 ***Muchas gracias a los que siguen la historia. Si quieren ver el universo de donde saco los personajes originales, les invito a darse una vuelta por mis historias de aventuras, y verán que este fic resulta un poco más comprensible.**

 ***Y además, siempre se agradece su opinión.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Bleach es de Tite Kubo. Los personajes originales y la trama son míos.**

* * *

" _Poco a poco la esperanza se pierde en el mundo. No importa las acciones que hagas, sabes que jamás la vas a recuperar. Y sólo aquellos con el corazón negro van a hacer de esta tierra el paraíso"_

 _ **Rotunslav Desmodov**_

Un individuo caminaba en medio de un pasillo de color blanco y fuertemente iluminado por lámparas del mismo color. Era bajo, de un metro y cincuenta centímetros de altura, delgado y tenía el pelo púrpura, liso y muy largo hasta la cintura, y con un pequeño fleco que le cubría los ojos, dejando ver su delgada mandíbula. Vestía una bata de laboratorio blanca, con un escudo bordado en el pectoral izquierdo, el cual consistía en un martillo con alas de murciélago junto con una luna menguante situada debajo de la cabeza.

El hombre siguió andando, hasta llega a una puerta de madera café oscuro. Se detuvo y llamó tres veces.

— Pase —respondió una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta.

El hombre la abrió y ante él se reveló un cuarto, de cuatro por seis metros de superficie y tres de alto. Las cuatro paredes tenían estantes, los cuales contenían cientos y cientos de libros, de todos los tamaños y grosores. En medio de la habitación había un escritorio de tres por dos metros, el cual tenía una computadora sobre él. Y en el piso había muchas cajas de gran tamaño que contenían documentos y carpetas.

Una mujer estaba sentada detrás del escritorio, escribiendo frenéticamente en la máquina. Era delgadísima, al punto de estar caquéxica, de pelo gris bastante enmarañado y sujetado por una cola de caballo. Vestía una blusa blanca algo holgada y un suéter color verde oliva. Además tenía unos ojos enormes y de color verde fosforescente, los cuales se veían aún más grandes detrás de unas gruesas gafas, dándole un aire de demente.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Iosif? —preguntó la fémina con voz inusualmente rápida, sin apartar su vista de la computadora.

Iosif se aclaró la garganta: — La mujer japonesa falleció, doctora María —respondió.

— Que mal, que mal. Resistió menos que el hombre —comentó la fémina, aún mirando la computadora—. Y antes de que falleciera, ¿pudieron sacarle algo más de información? —inquirió.

El hombre asintió fervientemente: — Por supuesto. Complementan toda la información que obtuvimos de aquel segador —contestó—. Todo indica que Zatemenia nunca va a surgir, y que la Reina impondrá su dominio sobre todas las cosas mortales y espirituales.

María dirigió su mirada a Iosif: — Esas son buenas noticias, buenas noticias —dijo—. Te imaginas todos los individuos que hay que investigar, lo que hay que experimentar con ellos, todas las cosas que podemos sacar —se frotó las manos—. Eso me hace muy, muy, muy feliz Iosif. Tenemos toda la eternidad para adquirir conocimiento, ¿no te parece genial la idea?

— Por supuesto doctora María—respondió Iosif.

— Entonces hay que hacer nuevos experimentos —sugirió la mujer—. Por ejemplo, he estado pensando en ejecutar una nueva prueba en la cual evaluemos la resistencia de los huesos y músculos de un segador al ataque de una kilij. O podríamos también estudiar los genes que hacen diferente las presiones espirituales entre los psicopompos, con muestras de tejido nervioso y muscular frescas —pausó un poco, y respiró agitadamente—. Vamos, Iosif, hay tantas cosas por hacer. Ve y comunica a los demás que vayan empezando a hacer los respectivos protocolos.

— Muy bien doctora —afirmó el hombre—. Le diré a los demás que tenemos un nuevo proyecto en puerta. Con su permiso —y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Una vez que se fue Iosif, María se agachó y buscó algo debajo de su escritorio. No tardó ni cinco segundos cuando se incorporó y dejó sobre el mueble algo bastante tétrico, y volvió a agacharse.

Lo que estaba sobre la superficie del mueble era una cabeza de un hombre. Su pelo era rubio y un poco largo, lucía una barba muy corta y algo desaliñada, y tenía los ojos abiertos, aunque sus orbes grises eran de vidrio. Además, tenía un gran boquete, como de diez centímetros de ancho, en el hueso occipital, en la parte posterior de su cráneo. Entonces la mujer se incorporó de nuevo, esta vez con un sombrero de rayas blancas y verdes.

— Sabes Urahara, tu mujer ya murió —dijo María, colocándole el sombrero—. Espero que la información que le sacaron pueda sernos útil, aunque debo decir que tú ya hiciste la mayor parte del trabajo —pasó su índice derecho por uno de los falsos ojos—. Brindarnos la forma de entrar a tu mundo, cómo llegar al Rey Espíritu y acabar con él. Eso nos traerá tantas cosas que estudiar, además de que tú y Yoruichi nos dieron una buena nueva en cuanto a nuestro porvenir. Podría decirse que tú y tu increíble sabiduría nos fueron útiles en la conquista de los mundos, y por eso estoy tan agradecida contigo —alzó la cabeza, para mirarla a sus inertes orbes—. Fue una lástima el que hayas muerto, pero por el bien de la ciencia no me arrepiento de haberte extraído hasta la última gota de tu saber y cordura. Así es esto, así es esto.

María soltó un suspiro, le dio algunas palmadas en las mejillas, dejó la cabeza en el escritorio y regresó a su escritura.

* * *

Una mujer mediana, como de un metro y sesenta centímetros, de pelo azul ondulado a los hombros y con un opulento vestido francés del siglo XVII bajaba apresuradamente unas escaleras de piedra alfombradas en rojo. Al terminarse éstas se encontró en un gran salón circular, sin muebles, con alfombra roja y algunas ventanas por donde entraba una luz muy débil. Siguió en línea recta hasta dar con las puertas, las cuales eran muy grandes, de quince metros de altura y hechas de obsidiana. Las abrió y las cruzó.

Y salió a un patio muy grande y cuadrado, de unos doscientos por doscientos metros, rodeado de caballerizas y lo que parecían ser casas y almacenes. A su espalda, se erguía una gigantesca torre del homenaje, como de ciento diez metros de altura y trescientos metros de base, iluminado por la luz de un crepúsculo densamente nublado. En frente de ella había un inmueble un poco más grande que los otros, y se dirigió hacia él.

Al llegar al edificio, abrió las puertas. Ahí se encontró ante un salón grande, de cincuenta metros de fondo por setenta de largo y quince de altura, con un piso de piedra gris muy lisa. Tenía varios candiles que funcionaban con bombillas eléctricas, lo cual le daba una excelente iluminación al lugar.

En el recinto había alrededor de cien criaturas y monstruos, de distintas especies como Huecos, vampiros, elfos, orcos, enanos, chaneques, naguales, cuetonalli, nagas, ebu gogos, licántropos, ogros, yetis, onis y trolls. Todos vistiendo una armadura negra, sin casco alguno que protegiera sus cabezas. Y del techo había dos hombres colgando por el tobillo derecho, uno vestido con un brillante traje blanco y el otro ataviado con ropas negras.

— ¿Y qué te dijo la reina, Mihaela? —preguntó un enano próximo a ella.

— Podemos deshacernos de las víctimas Kaspar, pero antes tengo que comunicarles su mensaje —respondió la mujer de pelo azul.

Kaspar se apartó, al igual que otros para darle paso. La fémina del vestido caminó hasta quedar debajo de los hombres. Los monstruos y criaturas guardaron silencio, expectantes.

— Isshin Kurosaki —habló Mihaela, mirando al hombre de ropas negras—, la Reina quiere darte las gracias por no haber interferido en las decisiones amorosas de tu hijo —pausó un poco—. Gracias a ello, la espada que tenía que acabar con el martillo jamás surgirá, además de que tu vástago es tremendamente infeliz con la mujer que tiene a su lado.

Isshin no dijo nada. Sabía que esa mujer tenía razón en cuanto a Ichigo, ya que él, por mucho que intentó razonar con su hijo, no logró convencerlo de que buscara la verdadera felicidad con la persona que realmente le complementaba.

Mihaela sonrió, dejando ver sus largos colmillos: — Ryuken Ishida —dijo, observando al hombre de traje blanco—, tengo que decirte que tus esfuerzos para derrotar a Ywach han sido en vano —los monstruos y criaturas rieron—. La Reina lo trajo de la Muerte Eterna, y en este instante están reviviendo a los Stern Ritter. Así que tengo que mencionar que profanaste el cuerpo de tu mujer en vano.

Los presentes rieron de una forma bastante cruel. Ryuken lo único que pudo hacer fue fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Y qué hacemos con ellos? —cuestionó un cuetonalli, algo ansioso.

— La Reina nos dio permiso de acabar con ellos —respondió la mujer de pelo azul—. Por lo tanto, hay que hacerlo. Sólo déjenme un pedazo de carne del quincy.

Un vampiro voló hasta el techo y cortó la soga que retenía a Ryuken, dejándolo caer. Éste azotó con fuerza en el piso, y no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando espadas, hachas, dagas y mazos le llovieron por todos lados.

* * *

El mediodía deslumbraba en la Sociedad de Almas, y esto hacía que los jardines de los Kuchiki relucieran toda su belleza. Los arbustos, los macizos de flores, los árboles y los estanques sacaban lo máximo de la luz y mostraban todo su colorido. Algunos trabajadores se encontraban arreglando las plantas, mientras que otros descansaban a la sombra de los cerezos.

En un rincón sombrío de los jardines y lejos de la vista de todos, Zoshuwai Kuchiki estaba enfrente del seikaimon. Tenía ambas manos detrás de la espalda, y veía con expresión serena ambas puertas a la par que movía alternadamente los pies, señal de que estaba esperando a algo o alguien.

Finalmente se abrió el seikaimon, y salieron cinco mariposas infernales, seguidas de los legionarios. Zoshuwai vio con satisfacción a Ichika inconsciente en el hombro de Mauricio.

— La hemos traído señor Kuchiki —habló Miranda, algo agitada—. Fue un poco más fácil de lo planeado, aunque tuvimos un pequeño percance.

El hombre del monóculo sonrió: — Muy bien hecho —comentó—. Ahora síganme por favor. Les pagaré, no se preocupen, y quiero que vean lo que va a pasar —y comenzó a caminar detrás de unos frondosos arbustos.

Los otros cinco lo siguieron. Zoshuwai parecía seguir un camino que lo ocultara de las miradas de los jardineros, pues andaba detrás de los árboles y arbustos, y se detenía de vez en cuando para ver si no los estaban siguiendo.

Finalmente se acercaron a la mansión, y el hombre del monóculo se dirigió hacia la pared y empujó un poco una parte de ésta. Así reveló una puerta oculta, y al abrirla se toparon con el líder de los Kuchiki en medio del pasillo.

— Parece ser que cumplieron con su objetivo —comentó Byakuya, mirando a la inconsciente niña.

— Por supuesto, señor —dijo Miranda, con algo de satisfacción.

— ¿Y Renji Abarai? —inquirió Zoshuwai.

— A él lo capturó el capitán Filiberto, podría decirse que ya está más que muerto —respondió la teniente.

— Muy bien. Síganme —habló Byakuya, dándose la media vuelta y echó a andar por el pasillo.

Anduvieron por una serie de pasadizos y corredores muy intrincada, hasta que se detuvieron frente a una simple puerta. Byuakuya la abrió y los siete individuos entraron en una habitación escasamente iluminada por algunas velas. Ésta era de seis por seis metros, y sólo había una mesa en el centro.

Mauricio arrojó a Ichika bruscamente en la mesa. Los legionarios se apartaron un poco, mientras que los dos hombres nobles se acercaron a la niña dormida.

— Despiértenla —indicó Byakuya. Miranda le tradujo la orden a Mauricio y éste simplemente pasó su mano enfrente del rostro de la niña.

Ichika despertó sobresaltada: — ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Kazui? —cuestionó, mirando a su alrededor.

— Ichika Abarai —habló Zoshuwai. Su voz grave asustó un poco a la infante—, la bastarda de Rukia, y la deshonra y vergüenza de los Kuchiki. Producto de una niña miedosa y un perro arrastrado que simplemente se juntaron por puro despecho.

— ¡No hable así de mis padres! —exclamó la niña, frunciendo el ceño. Durante toda su existencia sólo había oído esa clase de cosas contra sus progenitores en esa casa.

— Tu padre deshonró a tu madre mucho antes de que se casaran —intervino Byakuya con un tono muy autoritario. Esto hizo que Ichika se encogiera de miedo, pues nunca le agradó el líder de los Kuchiki, por mucho que su madre le contara que era una magnífica persona—. Técnicamente eres una bastarda que ha manchado nuestro apellido. Hiciste que nos rebajaran el prestigio entre los nobles al saber de tu existencia, que nos señalaran por tenerte entre nosotros. Incluso —pausó un poco— hiciste a tu madre pasar vergüenza, que le llovieran insultos y hacer un poco más amarga su vida. Y eso es algo de lo cual no pude protegerla, de verla triste, de sentirse miserable pese a ser una extraordinaria segadora…

— Y es por eso que nosotros te devolveremos el favor, niña —secundó el hombre del monóculo con un tono muy amenazante—. Tú hiciste pasar malos ratos a Rukia, ahora nosotros haremos lo mismo.

Ichika dio un brinco al suelo, pero Zoshuwai la tomó por la nuca y la azotó en la mesa, poniéndola en posición ventral. Le tomó ambas muñecas con la mano derecha y con la izquierda sacó un objeto de su haori, el cual le arrancó una sonrisa maligna.

Era un punzón, de cerca de quince centímetros de largo y hecho de metal, con una punta muy fina y muy afilada.

— Espera hermano —le detuvo el líder de los Kuchiki, cuando Zoshuwai acercó el punzón a Ichika—, déjame hacer esto yo.

— Pero si yo me he encargado muchas veces de esto —replicó el hombre del monóculo.

— Esta niña fue el producto de una grave falta efectuada en mi casa y bajo mis narices —razonó Byakuya—. Por eso yo debo arreglar esto.

Zoshuwai sonrió y le pasó el punzón, sin soltar a la menor. Byakuya le tomó el rostro a Ichika. La niña pudo apreciar el desprecio en su mirada, y entonces clavó muy tenazmente el objeto en su frente y lo deslizó hacia la derecha.

Esto hizo que Ichika soltara un grito de dolor puro y comenzara a patalear y a retorcerse, pero era contenida por Zoshuwai. El líder de los Kuchiki ni se inmuto por eso y le hizo un segundo corte, pequeño e igual de profundo. Y luego otra herida, y otra y otra, y siguió con su tarea pese a los desgarradores sonidos y los desesperantes pataleos.

Los legionarios observaban con bastante expectación la escena, y se inquietaron un poco. No por lo ocurrido, sino que ellos también querían participar.

Después de tres agónicos minutos, el líder de los Kuchiki se detuvo y miró lo que había hecho. La frente de Ichika tenía algunos caracteres, de más de cinco centímetros de diámetro, en los cuales se podía leer "Traidora a los Kuchiki"

— Esto te enseñará que el honor de los Kuchiki jamás perdona, bastarda —dijo Byakuya, y afirmó con la cabeza. Zoshuwai soltó a Ichika, quien se cubrió el rostro sólo para seguir llorando más fuerte, y sacó un paño blanco y una botella de no más de un cuarto de litro. Abrió la botella y mojó un poco el lienzo.

El hombre del monóculo tomó las muñecas de la niña, descubriendo su cara, y le estampó el paño húmedo en la cabeza. Ichika profirió otro desgarrador grito mientras el líquido del trapo le escocía las heridas. Luego Zoshuwai tomó a Ichika por el cuello y la arrojó a los pies de los legionarios.

— Pueden llevársela a su mundo —ordenó Byakuya. Miranda se acercó a la sollozante niña y le pasó la mano derecha por el rostro, dejándola inconsciente.

— Aquí está la paga —habló Zoshuwai, aproximándose a Miranda y tendiéndole una bolsa—. Cien millones de yenes, lo que en su mundo equivale a quinientos mil pesos.

— Fue un gusto hacer negocios con ustedes, señores Kuchiki —dijo la teniente legionaria, tomando la bolsa—. Si requieren que efectuemos otro trabajo de esta naturaleza, no duden en llamarnos —y le hizo una seña a Mauricio para que volviera a cargar a la niña.

— Será un placer —comentó el hermano de Byakuya—. Permítanme acompañarlos a la salida.

Los legionarios fueron saliendo de uno en uno, comentando cosas en su idioma, bastante entusiasmados, con Zoshuwai detrás.

Byakuya se quedó en la sala y respiro un poco. Finalmente se había deshecho de una de las mayores cargas que aquejaban a su familia, y por el día de hoy podía conciliar el sueño por primera vez en diez años.

* * *

En medio del soleado Océano Pacífico, el _Duquesa Isabela_ navegaba de forma tranquila, a unos treinta nudos. Sus rojas velas se dilataban y contraían, siguiendo el apacible ritmo del viento. Sin embargo, la aparente tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por un aterrado grito infantil.

Kazui Kurosaki caía de la cubierta del barco y dio contra el agua con un fuerte golpe. El niño apenas y sabía nadar, pero el pánico hacía que manoteara desesperadamente contra el agua.

Apenas pasaron unos segundos en el agua, algo lo sumergió por unos segundos. Luego, cuando estaba dando señas de ahogarse, un par de palmeados pies negros lo sacó del agua. Kazui, en medio de fuertes arranques de tos, veía como era elevado rápidamente por los aires por un ser con cabeza de arao, y al alcanzar los cincuenta metros de altura fue soltado por este. El niño profirió otro grito de puro miedo.

Pero una enorme mano escamosa lo atrapó a los pocos segundos. Kazui observó aterrado el sonriente rostro de Lajos Salminem, quien no dudó en arrojarlo con fuerza contra el agua. Pero antes de que se estrellara, otro ser con cabeza de águila pescadora lo tomó por el rostro, hundiéndole sus garras en las mejillas y subió unos setenta metros antes de dejarlo caer y permitir que esta vez sí diera contra el mar.

Y mientras Lajos Salminem y algunos seres se divertían atormentando al niño, el capitán Filiberto se encontraba en la cubierta, junto con el resto de la tripulación y las hermanas Mikoba, formando un círculo en torno a Renji Abarai y Orihime Kurosaki, los cuales estaban atados de manos y con varias cicatrices en la cara.

Orihime obsevaba con mucha angustia cómo su hijo era tratado como una simple pelota por aquellos seres, cómo lo intentaban ahogar y cómo le hacían heridas en su cara. Escuchaba sus gritos desgarradores, sus lloriqueos acompañados con las risas del dragón y esos monstruos. Y ella también gritaba, gritaba que dejaran en paz a su hijo. Pero a veces no podía emitir sonido alguno, ya que dos grandes nudo en la garganta y el estómago, productos de su propia desesperación, le bloqueaban el habla por momentos. Incluso intentaba levantarse para arrojarse de la cubierta del _Duquesa Isabela_ e ir por Kazui, pero cada vez que se movía, uno de los tripulantes la volvía a inmovilizar.

Renji, por su parte, intentaba que la situación no le doblegara su espíritu pero era una tarea titánica. No sabía donde estaba su mujer y no podía sentir a su hija ni a su zampakuto. Se sentía desarmado, impotente, un cero a la izquierda. Intentaba que ese cúmulo de emociones no aflorara, pero Orihime con sus gritos no ayudaba mucho, pues imaginaba a Ichika siendo maltratada por esos seres con cabeza de pájaro.

— Ustedes dos —habló _Buche Gordo_ , poniendo desprecio en sus palabras y con la espada preparada. Entonces se hizo el silencio—, el mono y la lluvia que se aprovecharon del despecho del sol negro y la luna blanca, los precursores del hilo negro que azota los destinos, los tristes perros que sólo se conforman con migajas de cariño en lugar de buscarse algo mejor para ustedes mismo—y los presentes se echaron a reír.

— ¿Qué rayos estás intentando decir? —preguntó Renji.

— Que ustees fueron los que tienen la mitad de la culpa de todo lo que ha pasado en estos diez años —intervino Mibértola.

— Son unos pinches huercos que nos condenaron a todos —comentó Gerlstina.

— Fueron bastante rastreros en las cosas del amor —secundó Kihuoteoncho.

— Siempre he amado a Rukia —se defendió Renji—. Hemos vivido juntos durante varios años, sé cómo es ella.

— Pero si Ichigo me ama —argumentó Orihime—. Tiene una familia conmigo, me protege de...

Pero un tiro, apuntado a las rodillas de la mujer, la silenció. Orihime gritó aterrada, y comenzó a sollozar de miedo. Renji sólo trago saliva.

— Yo no me trago ese cuento que él te amara, desgraciada —dijo el capitán, guardándose su pistola—. Sé de buenas fuentes que te has comportado de manera muy patética, a tal punto de arrastrar tu integridad con tal de obtener unas migas de cariño —le escupió en la cara—. Y tampoco me trago tu historia, infeliz —se dirigió hacia Renji—. Tuviste como sesenta años para remediar las cosas pero no lo hiciste, en lugar de ello te lamentabas en silencio porque no te hablaba ni te correspondía. Eso también es patético —y también le escupió en la cara.

Orihime y Renji se quedaron en silencio. Lamentablemente, Domínguez tenía razón, por mucho que quisieran ocultar esos pequeños y penosos detalles.

— Pero como están en una situación desfavorable —prosiguió Filiberto, suavizando su tono—, les voy a dar una oportunidad de salir de aquí. Sino la consiguen, ambos serán la cena. Así que, las damas primero.

Uno de los miembros de la tripulación, con cabeza de arao, se acercó a Orihime y le cortó las sogas. Otro ser, con rostro de frailecillo, le puso una sartén en las manos.

— Te doy la oportunidad de dar el primer movimiento —dijo Filiberto—. Adelante, da tu mejor golpe.

Con las manos temblorosas, Orihime empuño el sartén y, con un grito de desesperación, cargó contra el capitán. Pero éste simplemente se apartó hacia la derecha y la mujer casi cae de bruces, provocando las risas de los presentes. Unos emplumados brazos la devolvieron a la afrenta.

— Vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo mucho mejor —animó el capitán con un deje de burla.

Varias memorias llegaron a la mujer de pelo naranja con esas palabras. Los entrenamientos con Yoruichi, las prácticas con Rukia y las conversaciones con Tatsuki pasaron rápidamente. Aquellas personas siempre le apoyaron, siempre le dieron palabras de aliento, y que siempre creyeron que ella iba a mejorar. Y de todas ellas siempre oía las mismas palabras, esas que la estimulaban a hacer las cosas un poco mejor, a que se esforzara en salir adelante. Pero casi siempre pasaba algo en donde esas revitalizantes palabras quedaban inútiles y ella como una estúpida, y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.

Con otro grito, Orihime empuñó el sartén y se dirigió hacia el rostro de Filiberto. Pero una vez más, éste la esquivo con mucha facilidad. La mujer intentaba golpearlo pero la desesperación le estaba ganando, y sus intentos eran cada vez más erráticos. A la quinta vez que ella atacó, el capitán, con un fluido movimiento de su brazo derecho, desarmó a la mujer. El utensilio cayó a seis metros de donde estaba, con un estrepitoso ruido.

— Dicen que la mejor comida es la casera —habló _Buche Gordo_ , y sonrió—. Y yo opino que un ama de casa puede hacer un delicioso estofado en medio del mar.

Un tripulante, que medía más de un metro y noventa centímetros, bastante corpulento y con cabeza de pingüino emperador, se abrió paso hasta donde estaba Orihime y la tomó de los tobillos, provocando que gritara de terror. Los demás comenzaron a agitarse, aullaban, trinaban y chillaban sonidos propios de las aves marinas, pero todos se oían sumamente emocionados por lo que seguramente iba a acontecer. El pingüino arrastró a la mujer hacia el piso inferior, y los gritos aún se escuchaban. Entonces se escuchó un golpe sordo, con lo cual todos los tripulantes dejaron de hacer ruido, pero Orihime seguía gritando, sólo que más ahogado. Y otro golpe se hizo oír, y los gritos de la mujer se escucharon más apagados. Y un golpe más acalló a la fémina.

Una vez que reinó el silencio, el capitán Filiberto se dirigió hacia Renji. El resto de los presentes comenzó a mostrar señales de impaciencia, como si deseara participar en la siguiente acción.

— Para ti la tarea será más simple —comentó Domínguez—. Sólo libera tu shikai y podrás ser libre.

Renji alzó ambas cejas, algo asombrado. Sin embargo tenía un pequeño malestar de que no podría salir de allí.

Un ser con cabeza de pelícano le cortó las sogas, y otro con cabeza de alca le dio su zampakuto. Otro con cabeza de zarapito lo empujó al centro del círculo.

— ¡Aúlla, Zabimaru! —gritó el pelirrojo, sin alterarse.

Nada pasó, y los ornitológicos seres comenzaron a reír. Las hermanas Mikoba sonrieron de manera marcada. El capitán Filiberto lo miraba serio y expectante.

— ¡Aúlla Zabimaru! —invocó por segunda vez, un poco preocupado.

Y nada volvió a ocurrir. Las risas pasaron a ser carcajadas. Las tres mujeres empezaron a soltar risas y el capitán _Buche Gordo_ sonrió marcadamente.

— ¡Aúlla Zabumaru! —gritó por tercera vez. La incertidumbre comenzaba a salir de él.

Su espada temblaba, pero no liberó el shikai. Toda la tripulación se convulsionaba con la risa. Las hermanas Mikoba soltaron tremendas carcajadas. Filiberto abría y cerraba el pico repetidas veces.

— ¡Aúlla Zabimaru! —intentó por cuarta vez, con la voz un poco más aguda debido a la preocupación.

Todo siguió igual. Zabimaru no cooperó. Los presentes se morían de la risa, e incluso _Buche Gordo_ se les unió.

— ¡Aúlla Zabimaru! —invocó una quinta vez, totalmente desesperado.

Y no pasó nada. Pero las risas pararon y el capitán Filiberto se le fue encima. Con un brutal ataque transversal desarmó a Renji, e hizo volar la zampakuto varios metros hasta que cayó en el mar. Renji la siguió con la vista, pero uno de los largos brazos de Domínguez se le enroscó en el cuello y lo atrajo hacia él.

— Te voy a decir un pequeño secreto, segador —habló el capitán—. Ustedes creen que las zampakuto son las armas ideales, espadas que reflejan el espíritu guerrero de un segador y le ayudan en combate de manera incondicional—añadió con burla— pero no es así. De hecho, yo soy la causa principal de que tengan esas cosas. Esos pedazos de acero —endureció el tono— fueron creados en base a la desesperación y venganza de un hombre que vencí hace dos mil años cuando invadí Japón por primera vez. Cada zampakuto que nace contiene esos sentimientos, y cuando están ante mí se frustran tanto que el pánico las domina y son incapaces de actuar —soltó una gutural risa—. Y es por eso que nunca ibas a liberar tu shikai, ni salir vivo de este barco.

Renji quedó paralizado. Esa pequeña oportunidad había sido una trampa, ese monstruoso pájaro había timado a Orihime y a él en cuanto a su libertad. Además, los había humillado con hirientes palabras y los empujó a hacer acciones que iban a resultar en nada.

 _Buche Gordo_ se arrodilló en medio del grupo, sin aflojar el agarre. El pelirrojo se estaba asfixiando, pero escuchó el arrastrar de algo muy pesado. Entonces los tripulantes hicieron espacio y uno de los cañones de cubierta se abrió paso, quedando a unos cuatro metros de ellos, y apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Renji.

— ¡Dile hola a la cámara, Renji Abarai! —exclamó Filiberto de manera burlona. Renji intentó zafarse, pero el monstruo era demasiado fuerte. El resto comenzó a gritar y trinar por lo que iba a pasar, y uno de ellos, que tenía la cabeza de un cormorán, acercó un botafuego(1) al oído(2) del arma.

Y el cañón se disparó.

* * *

Ichigo abrió lentamente los ojos y se incorporó despacio. Estaba a la orilla del río, a la sombra de un fresno. Miró a su alrededor y notó que la noche ya se había apoderado de la ciudad, además de que había alguien dormido a su lado derecho.

— ¿Enana? —inquirió el hombre de pelo naranja, al ver mejor quien era.

La pelinegra despertó bruscamente: — ¿Ichigo? —preguntó, frotándose los ojos y mirando a su acompañante— ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde está mi hija? ¿Dónde está Kazui? —inquirió un poco desesperada, dirigiendo su vista hacia todos los lados.

Ichigo abrió mucho los ojos. El corazón se le aceleró, al igual que la respiración. Un sudor frío comenzó en sus manos, un nudo se le formó en la boca del estómago y una sensación desagradable le recorrió la espina dorsal. La última vez que había visto a Kazui fue antes de que los emplumados seres atacaran.

— Mi hijo —murmuró para sí mismo—, mi hijo —elevó la voz, y se llevó ambas manos al pelo—, ¿dónde está mi hijo? —observó a Rukia, con una mirada que indicaba el preludio de la deseperación— ¿¡Dónde está mi hijo, enana!? —gritó, tomando a la mujer de los hombros.

— No sé, no sé, Ichigo —rebatió Rukia, zafándose del agarre y moviendo las manos, temblorosas. Ella también estaba agitada, con dos nudos oprimiéndole el cuerpo, uno en la garganta y otro en la boca del estómago. Y en medio de su angustia, recordó unas pocas palabras que le había dicho Miranda—. Byakuya

El hombre de pelo naranja miró a la mujer: — ¿¡Byakuya!? —exclamó, con la respiración entrecortada— ¿¡Qué demonios tiene que ver Byakuya en esto!? —argumentó, con la voz aguda debido a la incertidumbre y coraje que sentía.

— ¡Que Byakuya mandó segadores a matar a mi hija! —gritó la mujer, tan desesperada como él—. Una mujer me dijo que Byakuya los había contratado para desaparecer a Ichika. Y yo le dije a mi hija que se llevara a Kazui de la pelea, y después vi como se llevaban a Ichika a la Sociedad de Almas.

Entonces, en medio del caos que se estaba formando en su cabeza, Ichigo comprendió. Si el líder de los Kuchiki había enviado matones para acabar con Ichika, y Kazui estaba con la hija de su amiga, es muy probable que ambos niños estuvieran compartiendo el mismo y oscuro destino.

— Abre el portal —murmuró Ichigo.

— ¿Qué? —cuestinó Rukia, alzando la ceja derecha.

— ¡¿Que abras el maldito portal con un carajo?! —bramó el segador sustituto, con un tono que ya rayaba en la histeria— ¡¿Tengo que ir a destrozar al cabrón de tu hermano?! —la señaló con el índice derecho— ¡Tú tienes la culpa de que mi hijo y tu hija estén muertos!

— ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que los niños hayan muerto! —respondió la pelinegra, sumamente indignada y a punto de desenfundar su arma—. Jamás, escúchame, jamás vuelvas a decir eso, grandísimo estúpido. Aquí el único culpable es Byakuya, y créeme que yo también...

— Veo que ya despertaron —interrumpió una voz suave y masculina. Los dos se observaron fijamente entre sí y un agudo escalofrío les recorrió la espalda—. Ahora les recomiendo que se tranquilicen antes de hablar con ustedes.

Ambos se dieron la media vuelta y había un hombre de pie. De más de un metro y ochenta centímetros de alto, delgado, de piel pálida, pelinegro y vistiendo un elegante smoking negro. Pero el rasgo más inquietante de él eran sus ojos, amarillos y sumamente penetrantes, los cuales les aplacaban la desesperación e ira que afloraron hace rato.

— Permítanme presentarme —habló el hombre, con un japonés muy fluido—. Mi nombre es Rotunslav Desmodov —se inclinó un poco—, y yo puedo ayudarlos con sus problemas del momento.

Ichigo y Rukia miraron al individuo con sumo escepticismo. Al hombre de pelo naranja le recordó a Kugo cuando lo conoció.

Rotunslav rió, y esto le erizó a ambos el vello de la nuca: — ¿Por qué la desconfianza, eh? —inquirió—. Sé que a sus respectivas parejas y a un niño de pelo naranja los capturo el capitán Filiberto y que algunos segadores legionarios se llevaron a tu hija.

— ¿Sabes de Kazui? —cuestionó Ichigo, retomando su histeria y caminando hacia el vampiro.

— ¿Y sabes a dónde llevaron a mi hija? —preguntó Rukia, tan alterada como el hombre.

El pelinegro sonrió: — Lamento decirte que el capitán Filiberto le tiene un desprecio muy grande a los japoneses —respondió, mirando a Ichigo—. Es probable que a estas alturas tu mujer y tu hijo estén muertos, y reposen en los estómagos de la tripulación del _Duquesa Isabela_.

Ichigo abrió mucho los ojos, apretó los dientes y tragó aire, intentando no quebrarse. Saber que su hijo y su esposa estuvieran sin vida en algún rincón del mundo lo hacía sentirse aún más inútil de lo que ya pensaba que era.

— Tu esposo corrió con la misma suerte que su esposa e hijo —continuó Desmodov, dirigiéndose hacia Rukia—. Y en cuanto a tu hija, las noticias no son buenas. Los segadores legionarios son guerreros sedientos de sangre, y en estos momentos es posible que ella esté despedazada en alguna dimensión ajena a la Sociedad de Almas.

Rukia cayó de rodillas y se tapó el rostro con las manos, intentando retener los sollozos. Pensar que Renji ya no estaba vivo se sentía mal, pero imaginarse a Ichika muerta le partía el alma.

La escena de ambos segadores sufriendo era bastante complaciente para Desmodov. Sentir su dolor era algo tan grato como estar saboreando el helado perfecto en un agradable día de verano.

— Sin embargo —prosiguió el hombre, logrando acaparar la atención de ambos—, yo les tengo una solución. Hay alguien en el Mundo de los Vivos capaz de regresar de la muerte a quien sea. Sólo que no vive en este país.

— ¿Y puedes llevarnos con él? —inquirió el segador sustituto, tomando a Rotunslav de las solapas de su smoking.

— Es ella, Kurosaki —corrigió el vampiro, soltandose sutilmente del agarre.

— Sí, sí, con ella —dijo Ichigo, restándole importancia a que el pelinegro lo hubiera llamado por su apellido.

Rotunslav sonrió marcadamente, dejando ver sus enormes caninos: — Claro que lo haré —afirmó—. Sin embargo hay un asunto que ustedes tienen que arreglar. Así que nos vemos mañana a las once de la noche en este mismo espacio. Si no llegan, está demás decirles que ya no volverán a ver a sus respectivas familias.

— ¿A qué te refieres con algo que tenemos que arreglar? —interrogó Rukia, con desconfianza.

— Eso es algo muy obvio, capitana Kuchiki —respondió el vampiro—. Por lo pronto me despido. Nos vemos mañana —y de golpe extendió sus alas, sorprendiendo a ambos. Entonces dio un salto, agitó sus alas y echó a volar.

Tanto Ichigo como Rukia observaron como Rotunslav se alejaba. Entonces comenzaron a cuestionarse, de forma mental, si había sido una buena idea haberlo conocido. Sin embargo, la desesperación, la ira y la incertidumbre del momento, sumadas a lo tenso que sentían su cuerpo, les decían que sí confiaran en él.

— ¿Tomarás su palabra? —preguntó el hombre de pelo naranja, dudando un poco mientras el hombre alado se perdía en la noche.

— No lo sé, no lo sé —respondió la pelinegra, limpiándose las lágrimas y respirando profundamente—. Sin embargo, sí hay algo que tengo que hacer.

— ¿Qué cosa? —cuestionó Ichigo.

— Debo ir a hablar con Byakuya —contestó Rukia, llena de determinación gracias a la desesperación—. Si Ichika no está con él, me las va a pagar.

— Te acompaño —dijo él, con la furia dándole seguridad—. Si ese desgraciado se atrevió a hacerle algo a Kazui, juro que lo voy a matar.

Y entonces Rukia sacó su zampakuto y abrió el seikaimon. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se introdujo en él, con Ichigo pisándole los talones.

* * *

Rotunslav Desmodov volaba por entre los edificios del centro de Karakura. Iba en silencio, batiendo un poco sus alas, hasta que observó el hospital Ishida, algo más alto que sus aledaños. Agitó sus alas para ganar altura y voló hasta la azotea del nosocomio, donde Doru Divaremus y Horaga Monotari lo estaban esperando.

— ¿Y cómo le fue, capitán? —preguntó Horaga— ¿Le sirvió toda la información que le di?

— Por supuesto que sirvió —respondió Rotunslav con una sonrisa—. Ambos se encuentran desesperados por encontrar a su familia, e incluso parece ser que se aproxima una buena pelea familiar. Pero, como mencionó Su Alteza, el fracaso les es inminente y van a recurrir a ella.

— Entonces, ¿piensa llevarlos ante la Reina? —inquirió Doru.

Desmodov afirmó lentamente con la cabeza: — Así es. Hay que sellar su destino, así se cumplirá nuestra suerte y finalmente todos los mundos y dimensiones pertenecerán a la oscuridad —razonó, y comenzó a observar los departamentos aledaños—. Doru, llévate a Uryu al castillo, el banquete está muy próximo y los chefs deben verificar con que condimentos es compatible el chico.

— Sí, capitán —respondió el joven, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras que daban a los pisos inferiores.

— Horaga —habló Rotunslav—, dile a tus yokais que Karakura está lista para ser tomada. Y que no se preocupen, en un día vendrán los refuerzos para asegurarla.

— Sí, capitán —dijo el aoandaon, y chasqueó los dedos de la mano derecha. Esto provocó que desapareciera en medio de un humo negro y denso.

Rotunslav, una vez solo, miró el estrellado cielo de Karakura y sonrió levemente. Con todo lo que estaba pasando, no había duda alguna de que el porvenir le estaba planteando un buen escenario para que todos aquellos que se aliaron con el peor mal del mundo disfrutaran una enorme recompensa en un futuro no muy distante.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 ***Hola. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, algo retrasado debido a las obligaciones escolares.**

 ***Tengo que aclarar que Renji y Orihime no me desagradan, incluso les tengo buenos momentos en las historias de aventuras, donde podrán lucirse, e incluso en un futuro un fic donde ellos sean los protagonistas. Lo que si tengo que decir es que como quedaron emparejados en el manga no me gusta, me recuerdan a algunos amigos que estimo mucho y vivieron situaciones similares, las cuales me desagradaron profundamente.**

 ***Algunos monstruos puede que les sean desconocidos. En mis otras historias aparecerán al final del glosario conforme vayan apreciendo, no se preocupen. Por cierto, el siguiente capítulo de "2. Die arbeit der drachen" me está costando mucho, pero ya no va a tardar en salir.**

 ***Recuerden que me es muy grato saber de su opinión.**

 **Glosario:**

 **(1) Botafuego: Artefacto que sirve para encender la mecha de un cañón**

 **(2) Oído: Parte del cañón en donde se introduce la mecha**

 **Muchas gracias por leer**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo. La trama y los personajes son míos.**

* * *

" _Haz un último esfuerzo y lucha. Lucha por tus ideales, lucha por sobrevivir, lucha por ver sangre. Pero sobretodo, lucha por mejorar el mundo. Porque si pierdes, ten por seguro que la maldad ya no tendrá freno alguno en consumir todo lo que hemos logrado"_

 _ **Bernardo García López**_

La única luz en la habitación era la proveniente de la bola de cristal que estaba en medio de una mesa redonda. Sentados alrededor había dos individuos. Uno de ellos era Madame Ridasaki, moviendo sus manos encima de la bola de cristal, observando varias escenas en ella, donde mostraban a Ichika, inconsciente en el hombro de Mauricio, a Kazui, empapado y sollozante, acurrucado en un oscuro rincón del _Duquesa Isabela_ , a Ichigo discutiendo fuertemente con Rukia en la Sociedad de Almas, a Uryu llevado por los aires por Doru, a cientos de yokais armados, liderados por Horaga y Kyuke, invadir las calles de Karakura.

El otro era un hombre de alrededor de unos treinta años, atlético, de pelo negro, algo alborotado y corto, y piel muy tostada. Su rostro era alargado y de facciones algo duras, con unos ojos de un marrón muy oscuro. Vestía una simple playera tipo polo de color rojo un poco ajustada y unos pantalones de vestir color beige.

Madame Ridasaki lucía cansada. Su cadavérico rostro reflejaba el agotamiento, pues tenía los ojos más hundidos de lo normal, las ojeras más oscuras y su pelo estaba mucho más ralo y encrespado que antes. Antaño, sus clientes eran criaturas y monstruos que sólo querían saber los resultados de los deportes, como el fútbol, el béisbol o las carreras de centauros, y los finales de las telenovelas y series para apostar de manera segura. Pero eso cambió desde hace diez años, desde que ella vio como el hilo rojo que acabaría con el martillo se desvaneció de la faz de la tierra y todos los seres comenzaron a sentir un miedo antinatural. Fue a partir de entonces que las criaturas y los monstruos le pedían visiones del futuro, y ella se las mostraba. Lamentablemente, todos compartían el mismo sino, y la mujer ya estaba más que fatigada por ver la misma oscuridad en el destino de todos.

El hombre, por su parte, lucía muy divertido con el desgastado semblante de la anciana. Él disfrutaba ver cómo la pobre vieja pasaba las mismas imágenes sombrías una y otra vez en su bola de cristal, ver cómo retenía las lágrimas y ver su rostro de resignación ante el futuro que el mundo tenía adelante.

— ¿Y bien, Ridasaki? —preguntó el hombre, con burla y altanería— ¿Sigue siendo igual todo?

Madame Ridasaki apretó sus labios: — Sabes que sí, monstruo —respondió ente dientes—. Tú y tu raza van por buen camino, Ziña. Aunque —se enfocó en la bola de cristal—, a veces he visto un futuro donde tu monarca cae ante el eclipse y tú mueres por una espada de los legionarios.

— Escúchame bien, maldita bruja —le replicó Ziña, levantándose de su silla—. Más te vale que no veas nada fuera de lo normal, o sino yo mismo te corto la garganta.

— Me harías muy feliz matándome ahora, vampiro —replicó la anciana, con la mandíbula tensa—. Sabes que yo nunca me he equivocado en ver el pasado, el presente y el futuro en mis cuatro mil años de vida. Sólo era una pequeña broma, aunque —sonrió— si el destino hubiera sido otro no estarías tan tranquilo como luces ahora, ¿eh?

Ziña la miró fijamente: — Tienes un pésimo sentido del humor, Ridasaki —comentó de manera muy seca—. Tanto ver el futuro, el presente y el pasado hace que ya te imagines cosas, pinche vieja loca.

—Pues déjame decirte que me gusta plantear historias donde los héroes siempre toman las decisiones correctas —dijo la anciana—. Relatos donde siempre triunfan las buenas acciones, donde los romances se desarrollan hasta alcanzar el mejor cénit, donde haya un futuro sin sombras. Un futuro —señaló al hombre con su índice izquierdo—, donde los que se merezcan la felicidad la puedan tener entre sus manos.

— Entonces, ¿te gustaría hacer una historia desde las mazmorras del castillo? —preguntó el vampiro muy sonriente, luciendo sus grandes caninos—. Tienes toda la eternidad para formarla y tal vez publicarla.

Madame Ridasaki asintió lentamente: — Si eso es lo que quiere el destino, no puedo negarme a ello —respondió—. Sólo dame unos minutos antes de prepararme para pasar varias vidas en las húmedas penumbras de la guarida de tu monarca.

— En lo mientras, pon en tu aparatejo ese la imagen de cómo va a terminar todo, por favor —sugirió Ziña, cruzándose de brazos y acentuando su sonrisa.

La anciana soltó un suspiro de cansancio y movió sus manos sobre la bola de cristal, sólo para proyectar las imágenes de un panorama sumamente aterrador, donde la oscuridad y la desesperanza gobernaban todos los planos espirituales y mortales.

* * *

La pálida luz de la luna iluminaba las calles del Seireitei. A las diez de la noche, aún había gente transitándolas, sobretodo unos cuantos hombres y mujeres que salían de un magnífico portón, el cual pertenecía a la mansión de los Kuchiki.

Rukia apareció con shumpo frente a la puerta de la mansión, con Ichigo aferrado a su brazo derecho. La mujer dejó al hombre en el suelo, caminó con pasos fuertes hasta la entrada y llamó con brío tres veces. Una pareja que acababa de salir la miró como si estuviera loca y mejor siguió su camino. El hombre de pelo naranja se le unió pocos segundos después.

Una pequeña rendija, a unos cuantos centímetros por encima de la cabeza de Rukia, apareció en la puerta: — ¿Diga? —preguntó la voz de un hombre.

— Soy Rukia Kuchiki, y quiero… —habló la mujer.

— Lo siento, Rukia Kuchiki no existe —le cortó el guardia—. El señor Byakuya me ha dicho que sólo existe Rukia Abarai...

— Bueno, esa soy yo —dijo Rukia, con exasperación—, y quiero hablar con Byakuya en este mismo instante.

— No se puede, el señor Byakuya se encuentra ocupado —negó el guardia.

— ¡Me tiene sin un puto cuidado lo que esté haciendo Byakuya! —exclamó Ichigo, dándole un fuerte golpe al portón— ¡Dile al cobarde que de la maldita cara!

— Usted no puede hablar así… —rebatió el guardia pero pausó por unos momentos. Ichigo y Rukia se quedaron expectantes, pues se escuchaban voces al otro lado de la puerta—. Muy bien, pueden pasar a ver al señor.

El guardia abrió la gran puerta. Ichigo y Rukia pudieron apreciar los grandes y bien cuidados jardines, los cuales resplandecían con la pálida luz de la luna. Los jardines tenían un gran sendero de piedra, que conducía a la entrada principal de la mansión, y en medio del camino de rocas, Zoshuwai Kuchiki los miraba atentamente.

Su aspecto sorprendió a los jóvenes por un momento, pero su asombro no duró mucho. El parecido con el líder de los Kuchiki sólo hacía que la ira y la incertidumbre de ambos creciera a pasos agigantados.

— ¿Con qué derecho vienen a mi casa a hacer escándalo y a insultar a mi hermano? —interrogó Zoshuwai—. Sobretodo ustedes que son los menos indicados para molestarnos.

— ¿Dónde está mi hija? —cuestionó Rukia, con los sentimientos agolpándose dolorosamente en su pecho—. Demando saberlo, y sobretodo si la tienen en esta casa. Porque si no está aquí tengo toda la autoridad de arrestarte a ti y a toda la familia. Recuerda que estás ante una capitana del Gotei 13.

— ¿!Dónde está Kazui!? —exigió Ichigo, a punto de perder los estribos— ¿¡Y dónde está Byakuya!? ¡Dile que dé la cara ahora mismo para que pueda partírsela!

Zoshuwai soltó una risa: — ¿Arrestarme a mí? ¿Sólo por tu hija? ¿Te refieres a la bastarda que manchó el nombre de los Kuchiki?—cuestionó, dirigiéndose a Rukia. Esto hizo que la respiración de la mujer se acelerara—. Ella fue presentada ante Byakuya, y él se encargó de ella, haciéndole pasar todo el dolor posible. Y los legionarios se la llevaron, y me dieron una muestra de que ya nunca la volvería a ver en mi existencia ya que la van a descuartizar como la cerda que es para nosotros.

El pelinegro llevó la mano derecha al interior de su haori y sacó una bolsa de tela. Luego se la arrojó a la capitana. Ella la capturó y la abrió, y lo que vio la dejó algo pasmada.

Era un grueso mechón de cabellos rojos, manchados de sangre.

Si la incertidumbre y desesperación de Rukia eran grandes, ahora se potencializaron con ese manojo de cabellos. En ese momento sintío un tremendo dolor en el pecho además de los nudos en su garganta y estómago, finas gotas de sudor frío surgieron en su abdomen, las manos le comenzaron a temblar, la respiración se le entrecortó y los ojos se le anegaron de lágrimas. Los Kuchiki habían entregado a su hija a gente muy sanguinaria, y Zoshuwai le había dado una muestra de ello, además de haberla insultado.

Y en medio de todo ese agónico dolor algo surgió. Un sentimiento nada natural en ella, algo que le exigía vengar la muerte de Ichika, algo que le pedía cortar la garganta de aquel hombre, algo que reclamaba la sangre de cada uno de los Kuchiki.

— No tienes ningún derecho a exigir la presencia de mi hermano, Kurosaki —prosiguió Zoshuwai, sin alterarse—. En cuanto a tu hijo, tengo que decirte que no lo tenemos aquí. Debo decir que ofrecí una recompensa extra por capturarlo, pero los legionarios no se arriesgaron por un niño tan patético que ni siquiera hizo algún intento de defenderse.

— ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Un cabrón mentiroso!—gritó el hombre de pelo naranja, totalmente fuera de sí— ¡Ustedes tienen aquí a Kazui! ¡Y voy a sacarlo!

El noble frunció el ceño: — Nunca me vuelvas a decir mentiroso, Kurosaki —dijo en voz alta. Su timbre grave le ayudaba a sonar autoritario—. Podré ser todo lo que quieras, pero jamás he mentido. Aunque —sonrió—, si piensas que tenemos a tu hijo, por qué no lo compruebas por ti mismo.

Ichigo pegó un grito de rabia, y con eso su presión espiritual explotó. Empuñó a Zangetsu y, olvidándose del shumpo, pegó una carrera para atacar a Zoshuwai y dio un salto de más de cinco metros, con la espada preparada para cortar.

La histeria invadió a Rukia totalmente. Ella también dejó que su presión espiritual se desbordara y, por puro instinto, desenvainó a Sode no Shirayuki y también dio un grito de ira pura antes de desaparecer con shumpo.

Por pura coincidencia, los dos llegaron al mismo tiempo y descargaron sus ataques contra el noble. Pero el hombre del monóculo esquivó muy fácil a ambos segadores y se apartó un poco, justo en un prado. Aún sonriendo, llevó su mano derecha hasta su espada. La desenvainó y acercó el lado plano de la hoja a sus labios.

— Complácelos, Hofunasakura —murmuró Zoshuwai a su zampakuto.

Ésta expelió miles de pétalos de cerezo, los cuales se dispersaron en el ambiente. Ichigo y Rukia detuvieron sus ataques y los observaron muy detenidamente, y, a diferencia de la zampakuto de Byakuya, la atmósfera adquirió un aire diferente. No uno de peligro como cuando el líder de los Kuchiki despliega su arma, sino uno de completo placer y satisfacción para el alma.

Y toda sensación de incertidumbre, ira y venganza desapareció, al igual que el pensamiento clave de encontrar y salvar a sus respectivos hijos.

* * *

Ichika se despertó abruptamente y miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una oficina, con dos escritorios y un librero, y ella sentada en un gran sillón de cuero negro. Observó con más detalle, y alcanzó a distinguir unas fotografías en la pared. Pero un sonido semejante a un carraspeo detrás de ella hizo que girara su cabeza, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

Diez segadores, entre ellos seis hombres y cuatro mujeres, la observaban detenidamente. Allí estaba la teniente que peleó contra su madre de un modo muy sucio y los cuatro hombres que la acompañaron a Karakura. El resto no los conocía, pero los observaba con desconfianza gracias a las perturbadoras sonrisas que lucían. Y pudo distinguir al que era el capitán, por su haori blanco.

A la par que intentaba grabar sus rostros en su mente, uno de ellos, un joven de pelo café claro, se acercó y le tocó la frente. Esto hizo que Ichika profiriera un grito de dolor, y el resto de los segadores rieron, y no perdieron el tiempo en tocar y abrir las cicatrices de la niña, ya que parecían disfrutar el hacerla sufrir.

El capitán, quien había permanecido estático, dijo algo en un idioma desconocido, deteniendo toda acción y una de las mujeres, una morena pelirroja, se acercó a ella. Ichika quiso escapar, pero la fémina la tomó firmemente por la muñeca izquierda y la sentó de nuevo en el sofá. Después colocó su mano derecha en la frente de la niña y su mano izquierda en la garganta. La infante pelirroja tenía la respiración acelerada, y se incrementó más cuando una débil luz azul salió de ambas palmas e hizo contacto con esas zonas por algunos segundos. La mujer retiró sus manos de Ichika e hizo una señal de afirmación al capitán.

— ¿Ahora si me entiendes, verdad? —preguntó el capitán. Ichika asintió dos veces—. Qué bien, esto facilitará las cosas. En primer lugar, déjame presentarme —llevó la mano derecha a su pecho y se inclinó un poco—. Yo soy Bernardo García López, capitán de la Legión de Apoyo del Mictlán.

— Miranda Martínez León, teniente de la Legión —habló la mujer del parche.

— Jesús Fernández Báez, tercer oficial —se presentó el hombre de cabello corto y negro.

— Mauricio Hernández Ramírez, cuarto oficial —dijo el tipo de pelo muy largo.

— Enrique Soto Montes, quinto oficial —habló el hombre de gran estatura.

— Verónica Navarro Arredondo, sexta oficial —se presentó una mujer rubia.

— Rocío Estrada Roca, séptima oficial —dijo la morena pelirroja.

— Cristina Ortiz Caldrerón —habló una mujer baja y pelinegra, muy parecida a su madre.

— Armando Almanza Suarez —se presentó el joven de pelo café muy claro, de no más de trece o catorce años.

Bernardo se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano derecha: Y tú te llamas Ichika Abarai, ¿no es así? —cuestionó. La pequeña asintió, mientras estrechaba con duda la mano del hombre— Muy bien Ichika, ahora que nos hemos presentado vas a venir con nosotros al Ruedo de Entrenamiento —agregó, con un tono que no le gustó mucho a la niña—. Soy un hombre de palabra, y le prometí al señor Kuchiki que haríamos todo lo que se dijo.

— Ahí se va a decidir tu suerte, mocosa —intervino Miranda, y se acercó a Ichika. Ella se hizo un poco hacia atrás por la expresión de la teniente, pues su único ojo le daba aspecto de loca—. Verás si eres digna de morir con nuestras espadas o sólo eres alimento para los cuetonalli.

Y pasó su mano sobre el rostro de la niña, dejándola inconsciente una vez más.

* * *

El ambiente que la espada de Zoshuwai Kuchiki había creado dejó atolondrados a Ichigo y a Rukia. Se sentían tranquilos, con la mente despejada y contemplaban maravillados los cientos de pétalos que pululaban alrededor, como si fueran un festival de primavera más, sólo que se esto era mil veces mejor que lo que habían presenciado.

Unos cuantos pétalos cayeron en la hoja de Sode no Shirayuki, y Rukia sintió algo muy grato dentro de sí. Su mente le decía que todo estaba bien, que todo estaba en paz. Y observó como algunas cerezas comenzaban a crecer en su zampakuto, con lo cual provocó que soltara una débil risa.

Pero una sensación de ardor en la punta de los dedos la sacó de esa placentera ensoñación. Miró al lugar afectado y notó que las puntas de sus dedos estaban congeladas. Y a medida que crecían más cerezas en la espada, más se helaba su mano. Por lo que, moviendo la cabeza múltiples veces, intentó concentrarse y dejar de sentir esa rara felicidad.

— ¡Baila, Sode no Shirayuki! —invocó Rukia.

Lo que a continuación pasó fue que la zampakuto brilló y le arrojó un torrente de nieve a su portadora, pero ella se negó a soltar la espada. Luego una fina capa de hielo creció por toda el arma, y envolvió las manos de Rukia. Ella sintió como el frió le penetraba la carne y llegaba hasta los huesos, incluso la piel se le amorató, por lo que no lo pensó dos veces y soltó su arma. Afortunadamente, todo dolor y cambio desapareció.

Rukia miró a su alrededor y notó a Ichigo. Éste lucía una cara de auténtico estúpido, ya no parecía preocupado en lo absoluto por Kazui sino que estaba embobado con los pétalos de cerezo que flotaban en torno a él. Estaba tan absorto que no se percató que Zoshuwai Kuchiki apareció delante de él con shumpo.

— ¡Ichigo, reacciona! —gritó Rukia.

Pero su advertencia no sirvió de nada. El hombre de pelo naranja lucía muy contento con los pétalos a su alrededor, y parecía que el noble era alguien invisible. Entonces Rukia se movió con shumpo, dispuesta a hacerle frente a Zoshuwai, pero un tremendo golpe en el estómago la detuvo en seco y la mandó a volar algunos metros, estrellándose de cara en el piso. Luego de algunos segundos, Rukia levantó su cabeza y vio algo muy sorprendente.

El hombre del monóculo extendió su mano izquierda y capturó un pétalo de cerezo, y éste se transformó en una cereza mediana. Luego, con la otra mano, abrió la boca de Ichigo y la introdujo. Esto provocó que Ichigo cayera al piso y comenzara a reír de manera muy tonta mientras se acariciaba el rostro con ambas manos. Luego Zoshuwai caminó hacia Rukia, la tomó del cuello de su hakama, y la alzó hasta que sus ojos hicieron contacto.

— No, no, no, Rukia —dijo el noble, negando con la cabeza—. Te dije que nunca vas a poder cortarme. Yo he hecho muchas cosas por esta familia, de las cuales Byakuya sí está orgulloso de mí, y por consiguiente tú también deberías agradecerme.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Rukia. Todos aquellos sentimientos de ira, desesperación y venganza nuevamente carcomieron su interior—. Yo nunca te agradeceré nada, tú y Byakuya mataron a mi hija y a mi esposo, y yo haré que paguen —y de nuevo dejó que su presión espiritual flueyera sin control.

Como producto de la acción anterior, la mano de Zoshuwai comenzó a congerlarse. Pero unos pétalos de cerezo cayeron en la extremidad y la sanaron, mientras que los pies de Rukia se empezaron a cubrir de hielo, y esto la asustó un poco.

— Pues deberías. Byakuya siempre quiso promoverte a teniente, y después a capitana —respondió el hombre del monóculo, sin soltarla—. Aunque debo decirte un secretito —se acercó a su oído derecho—: no pasaste ninguna de las dos pruebas, no debiste haber ocupado esos lugares —habló y sonrió marcadamente.

A Rukia se le cortó la respiración, y nuevamente los dolorosos nudos de la garganta y el estómago aparecieron. Ukitake siempre había comentado cosas muy buenas de ella, incluso sus compañeros de escuadrón la tenían en alta estima. Aunque, por otro lado, ese hombre tenía razón, nunca supo el puntaje que obtuvo en la prueba, y cada vez que le preguntaba al capitán de pelo blanco, éste simplemente le sonreía y cambiaba sutilmente de tema.

— Así es, Rukia —continuó Zoshuwai, muy complacido por la reacción de la mujer—. Byakuya supo que tu evaluación de teniente fue un fracaso, así que me pidió que le diera un pequeño incentivo a Yamamoto de cerca de —movió sus dos cejas— treinta mil millones de yenes, además de mencionar que si no los aceptaba mi hermano no participaría en la recuperación de los poderes de Ichigo.

La pelinegra se quedó más absorta, y nuevamente el sudor frío apareció en su frente. De acuerdo a las palabras de Zoshuwai, su puesto de teniente había estado condicionado por Byakuya, además del retorno de los poderes de Ichigo. Esto la hizo sentirse una verdadera inútil, un instrumento que Byakuya tenía para cumplir sus objetivos, una segadora que nunca llegó a avanzar por sus méritos, alguien que progresaba gracias a las influencias.

— Y cuando se llegó el tiempo de tu capitanía —prosiguió el hombre del monóculo—, pasó lo mismo. Tu evaluación fue de las peores, así que Byakuya nuevamente me solicitó que le diera a Kyoraku unos —pausó un poco— cuarenta mil millones de yenes, además de cerca de diez litros de licor de las cavas de los Kuchiki. El comandante aceptó sin rechistar, pero teníamos un pequeño inconveniente: Ukitake estaba vivo. En estado de coma, pero vivo. Y entonces Byakuya me pidió hacer otro favor para que él viera a nuestra hermana adoptiva en el honorífico puesto del Treceavo Escuadrón, por lo cual te diré otro secretito.

Rukia comenzó a respirar agitadamente y sus manos y pies congelados iniciaron unos horribles temblores. En su mente estaba formulando una posible respuesta, aunque esperaba que no fuera cierta, que no saliera de los labios de ese hombre.

— Yo maté a Juushiro Ukitake para que tú subieras de puesto, querida —continuó Zoshuwai. El nudo que tenía Rukia en la garganta se apretó tanto que le sacó unas cuantas lágrimas—. Fue una muerte limpia, simplemente una daga enterrada en una de sus heridas del pecho, y el noble hombre murió desangrado. En el Cuarto Escuadrón le atribuyeron su deceso a la rotura de una vena del corazón, y entonces el camino de la capitanía del Treceavo Escuadrón estaba despejado. Todo salió a pedir de boca, pero gracias a tus estupideces amorosas —y arrojó a la mujer al suelo, a tres metros de él— echaste todo a perder. Decepcionaste al clan y decepcionaste a Byakuya.

— Eso no es cierto, nada de eso es cierto —dijo Rukia débilmente, y reprimió un sollozo—. Byakuya me dijo... que estaba orgulloso de mi...que al fin me había ganado...su respeto

Zoshuwai seguía sonriendo y caminó hacia ella: — Hermana, ya tenías todo hecho — habló, y parecía disfrutar cómo la pelinegra se desesperaba—. Tan sólo debías esperar a que Kurosaki regresara a la Sociedad de Almas, y Byakuya no habría dudado en darles la bendición. Pero tu pequeño y estúpido corazón helado no lo entendió, y por eso arruinaste todo un brillante futuro. Habrías tenido un prestigio enorme, tu familia alabada y sobretodo habrías ganado la admiración de Byakuya —y colocó su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de ella.

— ¡Nada es cierto! ¡Nada! —gritó Rukia histérica, apartando la mano del hombre con un brusco movimiento— ¡Yo sé que estás mintiendo! ¡Nada es cierto! ¡Nada!

— Por supuesto que lo es —habló otra voz masculina y la mujer giró su cabeza en dirección a ésta. Byakuya se estaba aproximando, con pasos muy lentos—. Todo lo que te contó mi hermano es cierto. No pasaste ninguna de las pruebas, yo puse las condiciones a Yamamoto para que subieras a teniente, yo persuadí a Kyoraku de que te diera la capitanía, yo mandé a Zoshuwai de que eliminara a Ukitake. Pero tenías que meterte con el perro que fue tu esposo y tener a tu bastarda. Hiciste caer al clan Kuchiki en el desprestigio, y eso es algo del cual nunca podré recuperarlo y tú fuiste, eres y serás la única culpable.

Rukia se acercó de rodillas a Byakuya. Los ojos le ardían por las lágrimas, tenía la boca seca, las manos le temblaban al igual que los pies, sentía una piedra en el estómago y respiraba entre sollozos debido a la opresión que le apretaba la garganta.

— ¿Por qué, hermano? —interrogó la joven, con voz quedrada—. Ichika... ella no tenía la culpa... Sólo era...una niña...yo... —tomó la parte baja de su haori— no quise deshonrar... a nadie... yo... yo... pensé...que...

— Tú ya no eres una Kuchiki, mujer —dijo Byakuya fríamente, apartando de una patada la mano de Rukia—. Yo no soy tu hermano y jamás perteneciste a esta familia. Ahora abandona mi casa, y no vuelvas jamás.

La pelinegra miró a los ojos a su hermano. Antaño, pudo notar el orgullo en ellos cada vez que la veían, y eso la hacía sentirse muy feliz. Ahora, Byakuya la miraba como si fuera una segadora común y corriente, alguien desconocido y ajeno. Entonces Rukia sintió que su pecho se rompió y ya no pudo soportarlo más. Agachó su cabeza, la tomó con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar de forma desgarradora. Ya no le importaba nada, ni el lugar donde estaba ni las personas que la acompañaban. Sólo quería deshacerse en llanto.

Zoshuwai envainó su espada, y los pétalos de cerezo desaparecieron. La agradable atmósfera desapareció, para dar paso a la incertidumbre en los jóvenes.

— ¿Pero qué demonios pasó? —preguntó el hombre de pelo naranja, parpadeando muchas veces y moviendo la cabeza. Se levantó del suelo y miró a Byakuya, y su ira volvió de golpe, haciéndole hervir la sangre— ¿Dónde está Kazui, Byakuya? —preguntó muy alterado.

El líder de los Kuchiki vio a Ichigo de manera indiferente: — Tu hijo no está aquí, Kurosaki —habló—. Además, nunca me interesó ese patético vástago que tuviste con aquella humana.

Ichigo volvió a pegar un grito de rabia, pero antes de que atacara alguien lo tomó de la cintura y lo levantó del suelo. El joven se dio cuenta que el robusto teniente del Segundo Escuadrón, Omaeda, había sido el responsable. Por su parte, dos sujetos, totalmente cubiertos de negro, sometieron a Rukia del cuello y las manos.

El Escuadrón de Castigo, liderados por su capitana, había llegado.

Soi Fong miró la escena. Primero a los dos Kuchiki, luego a Ichigo, que forcejeaba mucho con Omaeda, y luego a Rukia, que lloraba a lágrima viva y no le daba pelea a los elementos que la retenían.

— Así que ellos dos atacaron a un miembro de tu familia, ¿eh? —comentó la mujer.

— Efectivamente —respondió el noble—. Supongo que notaste sus presiones espirituales, ¿no es así?

Soi Fong sonrió de medio lado: — Por supuesto. Por eso no perdí el tiempo y. Aunque debo decir que tu aviso fue muy oportuno, Kuchiki.

Hubo un momento de calma, sólo rota por los forcejeos de Ichigo con Omaeda.

— ¡Byakuya tiene a mi hijo! —gritó Ichigo a todo pulmón, en un momento que tuvo la boca libre— ¡Los Kuchiki tienen a mi hijo! ¡Byakuya secuestró a mi hijo!

— ¿Qué tanto grita, Kurosaki, Byakuya? —interrogó la capitana— ¿Acaso lo provocaste para que te atacara?

— En lo absoluto Fong —contestó el líder de los Kuchiki—. Doy toda autorización que registren la mansión.

La mujer soltó un bufido: — Vendré en la mañana —dijo, y desapareció de la escena con shumpo.

El Escuadrón de Castigo se esfumó, junto con Ichigo y Rukia. Al encontrarse los dos hombres solos, dirigieron su vista al claro cielo nocturno.

— ¿Qué crees que pase con ellos, Byakuya? —cuestionó el hombre del monóculo.

— Si no los ejecutan en dos días, elíminalos —respondió el líder de los Kuchiki, dándose la media vuelta y caminado hacia la vivienda.

Zoshuwai se alzó de hombros, se dio la media vuelta y partió hacia la mansión.

* * *

La mañana se asomaba en Karakura, pero a diferencia de otros días esta empezó muy diferente, ya que, en vez del tranquilo inicio de rutina, un ritmo agitado, marcado por el miedo, despertó a sus habitantes.

Y es que los yokais estaban invadiendo las casas y calles, sacando a las familias de sus viviendas y desplazándolas hacia la colina que se ubicaba en el norte, donde les esperaba un cruel final.

Un oni, de más de tres metros de alto, destrozó la pared de una casa amarilla con su enorme kanabo(1). Tres kyoshis, una yukiona y tres takaonas entraron por el hueco. Entonces se escucharon varios gritos y segundos después sacaron de allí a dos mujeres, una de prominentes curvas y de pelo negro, y otra más menuda y de cabello castaño.

— Esperen, esperen —ordenó una voz pausada y ronca. Los yokais se detuvieron, pues ya se dirigían hacia la colina y observaron a su líder, Horaga Monotari, dirigirse hacia ellos—, ¿acaso no saben quienes son estas jovencitas? —preguntó con cierta burla.

— No, jefe —respondió la yukiona.

Horaga sonrió, mostrando su afilada dentadura: — Ellas son las mellizas Kurosaki, Karin —señaló a la mujer de pelo negro— y Yuzu. Hijas de Isshin, un segador, y Masaki, una quincy, y hermanas de Ichigo Kurosaki, el legendario segador sustituto.

— Entonces su carne tiene que tener un buen sabor —dijo una de las takaonas.

El aoandaon rió: — No lo dudo, Karui —respondió—. Pero antes de llevar sus cabezas a la Reina, déjenme facilitarles a ustedes su trabajo —los yokais sonrieron perversamente, y arrojaron a Karin a los pies del aoandaon.

Horaga abrió su lámpara de papel y sopló. Un humo gris y espeso salió del artefacto y envolvió a Karin. Ella notó como el humo comenzaba a reflejar imágenes, y se acercó un poco, pero se apartó al saber que eran.

Eran pesadillas, todas las pesadillas que había tenido desde que tenía uso de razón. Y ahora, habían regresado para hacerla sufrir una vez más.

* * *

Kazui se encontraba en un oscuro rincón del _Duquesa Isabela_ , abrazándose a sí mismo y sollozando en bajo volumen. Estaba encadenado, empapado, y tenía muchos moretones, producto de los múltiples impactos contra el agua.

Unos fuertes pasos lo hicieron callar, y se acurrucó lo más que pudo, esperando no ser encontrado.

—…Y yo te digo que ya valió madres este asunto —dijo la voz de una mujer.

— ¡Por favor, ché! —exclamó otra voz femenina— ¿Qué acaso vos no viste a los legionarios? Echarán a la niña de su mundo en cuanto sepan que no sabe luchar.

— Yo opino que hasta que no lo llevemos ante Madame Ridasaki estaremos tranquilas —habló una tercera voz femenina.

— Bueno, vamos a ver si le gusta nuestro regalo —dijo la primera voz—. Ven morrito, morrito, morrito.

Kazui se agazapó más. Pero dos minutos después de que entraron las mujeres, el barril que lo cubría fue apartado hacia un lado, dejándolo a merced de las hermanas Mikoba.

— Ah, así que aquí estás cabroncito —dijo Gerlstina, con una sonrisa perversa y ambas manos detrás de la espalda, como si ocultara algo.

A Kazui se le aguaron los ojos ante tal gesto.

— Míralo, parece que extraña a su mamá —secundó Mibértola, con burla

— Pero no tenés que preocuparte, pibe —intervino Kihuoteoncho—. Mirá a quien hemos traído.

Y Gerlstina mostró lo que traía detrás de ella. Era la cabeza de Orihime Kurosaki. Tenía su pelo embarrado con sangre y una expresión de sumo dolor en la cara.

Kazui dio un grito aterrador, y la mujer de pelo rosa le acercó la cabeza, con lo cual aumentó en intensidad sus gritos

— ¡Andale, huerco! —gritó la fémina de sombrero—. Dale un besito a tu jefa. Mira que ella si te extraña —y soltó una carcajada mientras el pobre niño esquivaba la cabeza de la mujer que fue su madre.

* * *

Un segador menudo y de pelo verde, de no más de quince años, apareció en frente de las oficinas del periódico del Seireitei a la mañana siguiente. Abrió las puertas de golpe y, sorteando los escritorios, computadoras y personal, fue directo a la oficina del editor en jefe y nuevamente abrió las puertas de un porrazo. Esto hizo que Shuuhei Hisagi soltara su taza de café y éste fuera a dar encima de los papeles del día.

— ¡Pero qué demonios te pasa! —exclamó el teniente de la Novena División, quitándose el líquido y mirando el desastre en su escritorio.

— Disculpe, señor —habló el segador, y tomó aire—. Pero tiene que saber lo que pasó anoche, cuando se sintieron esas dos presiones espirituales descontrolarse.

— Claro, todo el Seireitei de dio cuenta de ello, Hotaro —dijo Shuuhei—. No creo que eso fuera algo muy...

— Pero es que me enteré que esas presiones fueron de la capitana Kuchiki y del segador sustituto Kurosaki —comentó Hotaro, conteniendo su emoción.

Shuuhei arqueó la ceja derecha: — ¿Está seguro? —inquirió.

— Mi hermano y mi madre trabajan en la mansión de los Kuchiki, señor —respondió el chico—. Toda la servidumbre presencio el combate. Primero el hermano de Byakuya...

— ¿Byakuya tiene un hermano? —interrumpió Shuuhei dubitativamente.

Hotaro asintió: — Sí, señor. Y él solo pudo contra Kurosaki y Kuchiki sin recibir ni un rasguño —contestó—. Es alguien bastante siniestro, dicen que es la mano derecha de Byakuya.

— ¿Y en dónde están ahora Ichigo y Rukia? —preguntó el teniente

— En la Torre de los Condenados, según sé —contestó el segador—. Lo raro es que están permitiendo visitas. Hikari ya fue, y dijo que no es algo muy bonito de ver.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Shuuhei analizaba sus opciones. Ya le habían dado un tema para su periódico, y tenía a Ichigo y Rukia como protagonistas. Pero también tenía que investigar cómo es que habían llegado a ese punto, y tal vez si ahondara en el tema tocaría algunos asuntos personales y delicados.

— Puedes retirarte —ordenó el teniente. Hotaro abrió la puerta—. Pero antes, quiero pedirte una cosa más —y sonrió de manera extraña.

— ¿Cuál es, señor? —preguntó el chico, algo temeroso.

— Traéme otro café —respondió Shuuhei—. El que tenía era el último de la cafetera. Así que te toca poner más.

Hotaro hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina, dejando al teniente en un debate mental.

* * *

Treinta minutos después, y luego de un buen café, Shuuhei se encontraba en la Torre de los Condenados, en compañía de Momo e Izuru. Los tres estaban asombrados por la cantidad de gente que había en el lugar, y la que estaba llegando. Segadores y nobles acudían como si los estuvieran convocando a un espectáculo.

— Esto es algo muy raro —comentó Izuru—. Normalmente no se permiten visitas por respeto a los prisioneros

— Me contaron que Ichigo y Rukia están encerrados, y quiero comprobarlo —habló Shuuhei.

— Son ellos —dijo Momo, con el semblante triste—. Pude sentir anoche que no estaban bien, como si les hubieran arrebatado a un ser querido.

— Hay que averiguarlo. Vamos —apuro el pelinegro, dispuesto a satisfacer su curiosidad.

Se unieron a la gente que esperaba. Pudieron notar que, pese a la cantidad de personas, éstas avanzaban a buen paso. No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando por fin les tocó pasar a las puertas de las celdas.

Primero Momo observó el interior de las celdas e inmediatamente se tapó la boca y los ojos se le aguaron un poco, y no lo pensó dos veces para retirarse. Luego fue el turno de Izuru, y su expresión fue de un ligero horror, y, como Momo, no tardó en irse. El teniente de la Novena División se extrañó por la reacción de sus amigos

Entonces Shuuhei le dio un vistazo a la primera celda y el estómago se le revolvió un poco. Allí estaba Ichigo, con el uniforme de un prisionero. Su rostro reflejaba demencia, pues tenía los ojos muy abiertos, unas marcada ojeras y su pelo estaba muy desordenado. Iba y venía en el área de la celda y sólo gritaba "Byakuya mató a mi hijo" "Los Kuchiki mataron a mi hijo" con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

El teniente apartó su vista de la celda. Eso había sido bastante perturbador, pues él había visto en todo su poder a Ichigo Kurosaki, y el verlo encerrado, desesperado y con aspecto de loco le producía mucha intranquilidad. Si Ichigo, uno de los segadores más poderosos, terminó así, ¿qué le esperaba a él cuando cayera en la desgracia?

Entonces vio la segunda celda y el pecho se le oprimió. Acurrucada en el rincón izquierdo de la celda, estaba Rukia. Ella también vestía el uniforme de prisionera. No podía ver su rostro, pero ella lloraba escandalosa y dolorosamente, y lo único que decía era "Perdóname, Ichika" "Mamá te falló, mamá te falló" una y otra vez.

Shuuhei apartó la vista y sintió muchas naúseas y escalofríos. Él también había conocido el lado poderoso de Rukia Kuchiki, pero ahora lucía tan patética como una vagabunda del Rukongai. Eso le dio muy mala espina al teniente, y pensó que el futuro no le traería cosas buenas a la Sociedad de Almas con la desgracia de dos de sus más emblemáticos segadores.

Y, como Momo e Izuru, él también se apresuró a abandonar la Torre de los Condenados.

* * *

En la noche, cuando los guardias anunciaron que las visitas terminaron y echaron a los últimos curiosos, Ichigo y Rukia intentaron conciliar el sueño pero jamás lo iban a lograr pues estaban en situaciones diferentes en las cuales la histeria y la desesperación eran los comunes denominadores.

Ichigo no dejaba de gritar ni de ir y venir por toda la habitación ni de golpear las paredes de su celda. Seguía gritando las mismas cosas, echándole la culpa a Byakuya y a los Kuchiki. De vez en cuando se detenía y tenía unas pequeñas convulsiones, producto de un intento por reprimir el llanto. Pero respiraba profundamente, se limpiaba las lágrimas y volvía a gritar y patear las paredes.

Rukia por su parte, estaba acurrucada en un rincón, abrazando sus piernas y llorando amargamente mientras repetía como mantra que le falló a Ichika, que era una mala madre y que se arrepentía de haberse unido a los Kuchiki.

— Una bella dama como tú no debería derramar lágrimas —habló una suave voz masculina que turbó un poco a Rukia—, sobre todo si el causante fue un desgraciado que te ha mentido por toda la existencia.

La mujer paró su lacrimoso actuar y alzó la vista para encontrarse a Rontuslav Desmodov sentado en el piso, con ambas piernas cruzadas. Tenía una sonrisa ladeada, y sus penetrantes ojos la miraban con algo de burla.

— ¿Sabías que son ya las once de la noche? —preguntó el vampiro. Rukia abrió mucho los ojos, acordándose de las palabras del día anterior—. Eso quiere decir que tú y Kurosaki han perdido la oportunidad de recuperar a sus respectivas familias.

Esto hizo que Rukia bajara su cabeza y avivara su llanto. Recordar a su hija sólo la hacía sentirse peor.

Rotunslav rió suavemente, provocando escalofríos en Rukia: — No te preocupes —dijo—. Su Majestad ya sabía que tenías que encarar a tu hermano adoptivo, pero no tendrías éxito alguno. Así que he venido personalmente a sacarlos de aquí.

La pelinegra alzó su vista: — ¿Cómo vas a sacarme de aquí? —cuestionó, y sorbió algunos mocos—. Ya no tiene...caso. Ichika —comenzó a hiperventilar—...Ichika está muerta...no hay nada que...hacer...Sólo espero...unirme a ella...

— Yo te daré una oportunidad de ver a tu hija, Rukia Abarai —susurró Desmodov, muy cerca de su oído, lo cual provocó que se girara rápidamente, sumamente incómoda y asustada. Y vio algo que la sorprendió muchísimo.

Enfrente de ella, Rotunslav Desmodov se estaba hundiendo poco a poco en una de las sombras, como si ésta última fuera agua. En pocos segundos, el hombre de smoking desapareció. La celda quedó en silencio, sólo con Rukia respirando agitadamente, incluso los gritos de Ichigo se apagaron.

Y entonces, después de dos minutos, la cabellera del vampiro se asomó por las penumbras. Poco a poco, Desmodov emergió. Sólo que ahora traía cargado a Ichigo, a quien arrojó al suelo. Rukia se preguntó cómo demonios había logrado burlar toda la seguridad del Seireitei y entrar en la prisión.

El joven, una vez que tocó el suelo, se encorvó y se abrazó a sí mismo. Rukia se acercó y pudo ver que Ichigo estaba temblando y castañeaba los dientes. Tenía los ojos algo desorbitados, babeaba ligeramente y su frente estaba cubierta por una fina capa de sudor.

— ¿Ichigo? —cuestionó la pelinegra, asombrada por el semblante del hombre de pelo naranja.

Rotunslav rió, haciendo temblar más a Ichigo y que Rukia sintiera esclofríos: — Sólo fue un pequeño viaje por el Mundo de las Sombras —respondió—. Nada de qué preocuparse.

Rukia, pese a que tenía en mente a su hija, se preocupó un poco por el hombre de pelo naranja. No se veía nada bien, y ella temía que ese hombre de smoking la hiciera pasar por lo mismo.

— Ahora, Rukia —dijo el pelinegro—. Mira en las sombras y me vas a decir que futuro prefieres —y extendió ambas manos.

Dos bolas oscuras se formaron en sus palmas y Rukia les prestó atención. Se acercó un poco y vio que ambas bolas brillaron un poco. Entonces les apareció una mancha blanca, y notó que en esa mancha había imágenes. La bola de la mano derecha mostraba a Ichika y a ella jugando a la hora del té con muchos Chappys. Mientras que la de la mano derecha proyectaba a ella recostada en las piernas de Ichigo, con una expresión de absoluta paz, mientras dos infantes, un varón de alborotado pelo negro y una niña de pelo naranja, jugaban a su alrededor.

— Yo te ofrezco dos posibles futuros —habló Desmodov—. Uno —movió su mano izquierda— donde te reunes con tu familia y otro donde te fugas de la Sociedad de Almas con Kurosaki. En el primero recuperas a tu hija, pero en el otro alcanzas la felicidad plena al lado del hombre que siempre te amó. Así que, ¿cuál eliges? —cuestionó, sonriendo de manera burlona.

Rukia estaba prácticamente embobada con la imagen de Ichika, y eso hizo que Rotunslav cambiara su sonrisa a una muy malvada. Le gustaba jugar con los sentimientos y pensamientos de otros, ver hasta que punto llegaban por alcanzar lo que quieren, usar seres queridos para aumentar el sufrimiento y disfrutar de todo el dolor y la frustración cuando ven que ya no pueden conseguir lo que desean.

— ¡Yo quiero recuperar a mi hija! —gritó Rukia, volviendo al llanto— ¡Quiero tener a Ichika de nuevo en mis brazos! ¡Quiero verla viva, por favor, por favor, por favor! —y sollozó más fuerte que antes.

— Muy bien, muy bien —habló el vampiro—. Tendrá a tu hija más pronto de lo que imaginas. Pero a cambio tendrás que probar todo tu valor en un lugar que siempre reta a la mente y corazón.

A la mujer no le importaron las últimas palabras del hombre, ella sólo quería a su hija, por lo que alzó la vista. Desmodov vio en sus ojos la esperanza, e hizo un esfuerzo por no reír a carcajadas, ya que la excapitana no tenía idea de todo lo que le esperaba.

— Y ahora —continuó Rotunslav—, es hora de que se reúnan con Su Alteza. Ella sacará a sus familias de la Muerte Eterna, y de que paguen un alto precio por sus acciones.

Y tomó a Rukia de la mano derecha y a Ichigo de la muñeca izquierda. Abrió sus alas y dio un salto hacia una de las sombras del techo, sumergiéndose en ella como si fuera agua y llevándose a los dos jóvenes con él.

Fue entonces que Rukia comprendió el por qué Ichigo había estado tan tembloroso y patético durante todo el rato.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 ***Hola. Aquí nuevamente dejándoles una actualización de esta historia. Cabe decir que ya nada más le quedan dos o tres capítulos para darla por finalizada. Los otros fics están en un muy lento proceso de escritura.**

 ***Por cierto, abrí una cuenta de Face, me encuentran como "Cocono Cocono".**

 ***Y como siempre, espero saber su opinión.**

 **Glosario:**

 **(1) Kanabo: Garrote con pinchos usado en el Japón feudal.**

 **Gracias por leer**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo. La trama y los personajes originales son míos.  
**

* * *

" _Haré que todos escuchen el preludio más oscuro, aquel que desgarra los oídos, que te hace vomitar de terror, que te hace derramar lágrimas de infelicidad. ¿Por qué lo haré? Debido a que será la única música que suene alegre en este mundo envuelto por las sombras"_

 _ **Giacomo Lavona**_

La sensación de tierra en sus labios fue lo primero que sintió Ichika cuando recuperó la conciencia de nuevo, aunque también una fuerte arcada se hizo presente. Esto hizo que la niña pegara su cabeza al suelo, tratando de reprimirla. Lo logró, y respiró agitada por el esfuerzo, pero inmediatamente la invadió el pensamiento de no saber dónde se encontraba y, asustada, levantó la cabeza.

Estaba en medio de una superficie de tierra, iluminada por las últimas luces del crepúsculo, y rodeada de segadores de almas. Pero éstos eran distintos a los que conocía. Los de aquí tenían rasgos distintos a los asiáticos: los ojos más abiertos, el pelo predominantemente negro o castaño, los labios algo más gruesos, la piel más morena y sus rostros eran mucho más expresivos. Éstos últimos incomodaron mucho a Ichika, pues la miraban atentamente como si fuera un suculento pedazo de carne asada.

— Ichika Abarai —habló Bernardo, logrando acaparar su atención—. Has sido traída aquí para ver si eres digna de morir con nosotros, o para ver si te dejamos a tu suerte en el Mundo de los Vivos porque no vale el tiempo que perdamos contigo

A la niña se le aceleró la respiración. Ahora entendía porque la miraban así, ella iba a ser la presa de todo un contingente de segadores. Ella sola contra cerca de cuatrocientas espadas.

— Por lo pronto —continuó el capitán, dirigiéndose ahora a sus soldados—, abran los papeles que les di hace rato. El que tenga la palabra "Chingón" tiene el derecho de enfrentarse a la niña.

Hubo varios ruidos de papeles abriéndose. Los segadores tenían distintas reacciones, unos se palmearon la cara, otros tiraron el papel al suelo y dijeron muchas palabrotas. Algunos rodaron los ojos y unos pocos alzaron la ceja sorprendidos de que no saliera la dichosa palabra. Así pasaron varios minutos donde nadie salía sorteado para encarar a Ichika.

— ¡Yo voy, yo voy! ―gritó alguien en medio del contingente. Esto hizo que la decepción de los demás segadores aumentara ligeramente.

Unos minutos después, y abriéndose paso en medio de sus compañeros, un segador como de trece años, muy esmirriado y de pelo ralo, corto y pardo, pasó al frente a un lado de Bernardo.

— De acuerdo Gerardo. Tú vas a enfrentarte a nuestra invitada —concedió Bernardo —. A ver, muéstrame el papel para ver si es auténtico. Ya sabes, para asegurarme —agregó, cuando el chico puso una cara de indignado.

Mientras Bernardo revisaba que el chico no hubiera hecho trampa, Ichika aprovechó eso para escapar. Haciendo uso del shumpo, desapareció por unos instantes, pero unos segundos después la niña reapareció, sólo que con Miranda apretándole fuertemente el cuello con la mano derecha.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, pinche escuincla? —preguntó la teniente, arrojándola al suelo—. Ni se te ocurra salir con otra pendejada de esas, ¿eh? Porque te despedazo igual que a un perro.

Ichika sólo atinó a sobarse el cuello, e impedir que las lágrimas, causada por el dolor físico y mental, salieran de sus ojos.

— Bueno, bueno Ichika. Tal parece que la paciencia no es algo que va contigo —comentó Bernardo, con una tenue sonrisa—. Así que haremos las cosas rápido. Gerardo —se dirigió al joven—, por favor enfréntala.

El segador se colocó enfrente de Ichika con su espada preparada a una mano, y ella se puso en guardia. Y sólo dos segundos después Gerardo se le fue encima. Ichika alcanzó a esquivarlo saltando a la derecha, pero el chico fue rápido y, de una presta cuchillada, desarmó a la niña mandando la zampakuto por los aires. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor debido al corte, y esto fue aprovechado por el joven para propinarle una fuerte patada en el estómago y mandarla de cara al piso. Allí, Ichika se incorporó algo lenta, pero notó que Gerardo ya enfundaba su espada y la miraba con mucha decepción.

El público había estado atento y en silencio, pero cuando la zampakuto de Ichika cayó al suelo, la gente comenzó a murmurar.

― Yo no me voy a enfrentar a esa morra.

— ¡Parece un duende con una espada!

— Ni madres que me enfrento a la niña. Capaz que la mato antes de que ella reaccione.

— ¿Por esto nos reunió el capitán?

— No sacrifiqué mi mano derecha ni mi nariz ante Lajos Salminem para tener que matar a una niña que ni siquiera sabe limpiarse los mocos.

Y fue entonces que toda la legión estalló en comentarios de indignación, pues a juicio de ellos, Ichika no era un oponente digno de enfrentarse a su sed de sangre.

— Tal parece que no eres digna de morir aquí, Ichika Abarai —habló Bernardo, alzando la voz por encima de todos y provocó el silencio—. No me queda de otra que te lleven al Mundo de los Vivos para que sellen tu destino. Pueden retirarse, Mauricio, Jesús —se dirigió a su cuarto y tercer oficial—, déjenla en algún lugar de Guanajuato. A los cuetonalli les gustará su sabor.

Los legionarios comenzaron a abandonar el Ruedo, haciendo comentarios muy hirientes hacia la niña. E incluso hubo unos con respecto a su familia, diciendo que sus progenitores eran un par de patéticos, y ella sólo era producto de la mediocridad. Dos tuvieron la osadía de escupirle. Ichika se sintió bastante humillada, pero a la vez furiosa, por lo que se levantó rápidamente del suelo e intentó en. Pero algo se aferró fuertemente a su muñeca izquierda, y vio que era el segador de pelo muy largo acompañado de otro más alto y de pelo mucho más corto.

— Oye morra, ¿sabes lo que es un cuetonalli? —preguntó Mauricio.

— No, ¿acaso es un Hueco? —respondió dubitativa la niña.

El segador de pelo largo sonrió: — Entonces, vamos a que conozcas a uno —dijo—. Le dará tanto gusto verte que te hará su amiga en corto.

Y pasó su mano sobre el rostro de Ichika, dejándola inconsciente una vez más.

* * *

El capitán Filiberto se encontraba en la cubierta del _Duquesa Isabela_ , el cual navegaba a unos cuarenta nudos, con todas sus lámparas apagadas, por el oscuro Océano Pacífico, sólo en compañía del timonel, el cual era un ser con cabeza de pardela. Tenía la vista en el negro horizonte, específicamente en un lugar donde los resplandores naranjas y amarillos titilaban a unos treinta kilómetros de distancia.

— César —llamó _Buche Gordo_ a la nada—. Ven un momento por favor.

Tres segundos después llegó un marinero con la cabeza de un falaropo picofino. Era algo más bajo que Filiberto y un poco corpulento.

— ¿Ocurre algo capitán? —preguntó César.

― Diles a todos que se preparen para atacar —respondió el capitán.

El falaropo chasqueó su pico: — Pero capitán, vamos a una parte del puerto que está abandonada —rebatió—. Los humanos ya no trabajan ahí desde que…

— Creo que tenemos un comité de bienvenida —interrumpió Filiberto—. Despierta a los artilleros y diles que esperen mi señal para disparar. Los demás que preparen sus espadas, hoy nadie será capturado por la oscuridad.

César miró con aprehensión a su capitán, pero se dirigió a la parte inferior de la cubierta, para levantar a los demás miembros de la tripulación.

— ¡Manzanillo a la vista! —gritó el marinero que yacía en el carajo.

El barco siguió acercándose a la ciudad. Las titilantes luces de Manzanillo pronto se hicieron fijas y se pudieron apreciar mejor los edificios que las tenían. Las aguas más próximas a la costa tenían enormes buques cargueros, llenos con contenedores que transportaban mercancía asiática. Filiberto pudo apreciar estas naves y soltó un bufido. Si no fuera por la carga que llevaban, las habría bombardeado hasta hundirlas y disfrutaría haciendo llorar de miedo a los humanos que las manejaban. Pero ahora las prioridades eran otras.

La gigantesca fragata fue navegando silenciosamente entre los barcos cargueros, evitando por todos los medios chocar, hasta casi llegar a un muelle lleno de grúas y aparejos que servían para descargar los contenedores. Algunos humanos que estaban en tierra señalaban al oscuro barco con mucho asombro, pero eso no pareció importarle a Filiberto. La embarcación siguió a través de las zonas de descargas, haciendo profundos ruidos de crujidos, hasta que llegó a una parte del muelle que estaba totalmente destruida y sin ninguna clase de luz. Los edificios pertenecientes a las aduanas y capitanías de puerto estaban en ruinas, y las grandes grúas y los enormes aparejos yacían en el piso como un montón de fierros retorcidos.

El _Duquesa Isabela_ se acomodó por el lado de babor a la orilla del muelle. Y no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando la tripulación salió de la parte inferior de la cubierta, junto con las hermanas Mikoba junto con Kazui, quien tenía un grillete a su pierna derecha.

— Me sorprende que llegáramos tan pronto —comentó Gerlstina, estirándose—. No puedo esperar a que la ruca le saque los ojos, traigo una perra hambre.

Mibértola observó cómo los artilleros del barco ocupaban sus puestos en los cañones de cubierta y se agazapaban lo más que podían. Eso se le hizo muy extraño, y de inmediato tuvo un mal presentimiento.

— Pues bueno. Rajemos de aquí que la vieja nos ha de estar esperando —comentó Shihuoteoncho, y se dirigió al capitán—. Che, gracias por traernos, fue un buen viaje.

— No hay de que Mikobas —respondió Filiberto—. Sólo saquen ese maldito engendro de mi barco, por favor, antes de que yo le corte la cabeza.

Gerlstina y Shihuoteoncho rieron y saltaron por la borda para caer en el muelle. Mibértola tomó al niño de la muñeca derecha y también saltó hacia el muelle. Tan pronto como Kazui tocó tierra se escuchó el ruido de varias pisadas y metal chocando contra metal. Unas luces se encendieron, y revelaron a más de doscientos treinta monstruos y criaturas, todos vestidos con una armadura negra y brillante. Las mujeres inmediatamente prepararon sus respectivas armas y ocultaron a Kazui en medio de ellas.

Un hombre alto, de cerca de un metro y noventa centímetros, delgado, de pelo castaño y fríos ojos grises se abrió paso entre la multitud hasta quedar enfrente de las mujeres.

— Entréguenos al niño por orden de la Reina del Imperio Oscuro —exigió el hombre.

— Pero boludo, ¿sabés qué nosotros también buscábamos al pibe? —comentó la mujer del kimono.

— Entonces no me queda de otra que quitárselo por la fuerza —advirtió el individuo.

Gerlstina soltó una risa: — ¿Ah, sí? Pues si te crees tan pinche chucha cuerera ven por él, pendejo —retó.

Hubo un segundo de silencio, un segundo donde las hermanas Mikoba y las tropas se midieron, pensando cual sería el movimiento más adecuado para atacar. Pero ese segundo fue roto por los disparos de los cañones de cubierta y la primera tronera de babor del _Duquesa Isabela_.

La pelea comenzó. Gerlstina y Shiouteoncho atacaron a un duende y a un troll, respectivamente. Los monstruos respondieron, lanzándose todos contra las tres mujeres, pero eran difíciles de herir. La del sombrero atacaba con puñetazos y balazos derribando a criaturas grandes y pequeñas, mientras que la del kimono usaba su destreza con la katana para hacer caer a sus rivales. Mibértola apartaba a todo aquel que quisiera llevarse a Kazui, esquivaba lanzas y mazas, respondía con cuchilladas y reveses, e incluso llegó a usar al niño para aplastar a un gnomo.

Algunos vampiros intentaron abordar el _Duquesa Isabela_ para inhabilitar a los artilleros, pero fueron repelidos fácilmente por el resto de la tripulación y su capitán, y seguían con el bombardeo. Entonces se escuchó un feroz rugido por encima del todo el barullo, y Lajos Salminem salió de la escotilla del barco para saltar en medio de la masa de monstruos y criaturas y usar su hacha contra todo el que estuviera cerca.

La mujer de pelo rosa se enfrentó contra un chaneque y un nagual, dándole tres tiros en la cabeza al primero y tres patadas en el cuello al segundo. Estaba muy emocionada, ya que habían pasado algunos años desde que tuvo una pelea. Pero alguien le sujetó la muñeca izquierda fuertemente, y volteó para ver quién se había ganado una rotura de dientes. Era Mibértola, quien la miraba con el ceño algo fruncido.

— ¡Pero qué pinches te pasa, carnala! —gritó la del sombrero.

― Vámonos —susurró la del vestido victoriano.

― No, yo me quedo a partir madres —reclamó Gerlstina.

― Filiberto y Lajos están creando la distracción perfecta. Tenemos que irnos ya —razonó Mibértola.

— La hermana tiene razón, che —dijo Shihuoteoncho, apareciendo a su lado derecho—. Hay que rajar de aquí lo más pronto posible con la vieja aquella.

A Gerlstina no le quedó de otra que asentir. Entonces las tres mujeres y el niño desaparecieron, mientras el _Duquesa Isabela_ se alejaba de tierra defendiéndose a cañonazos, y Lajos Salminem arrojaba un potente torrente de fuego a los monstruos, que quedaban calcinados al segundo.

* * *

Ichika volvió a despertar, y esta vez no pudo reprimir las náuseas y vomitó. Pero lo único que pudo salir de su boca fue jugo gástrico, el cual fue a dar directamente a los pies del cuarto oficial de la Legión del Mictlán.

― ¡Pinche escuincla puerca! ―gritó Mauricio, pegando un salto hacia atrás― ¡Ya me manchaste mis huaraches de segador!

Jesús soltó una carcajada: — Pues ya te toca lavar güey —dijo—. Ándale, échale candela que ya me quiero ir de aquí.

Los tres se encontraban en medio de un tupido bosque de encinas y robles, donde la noche ya había caído y la pálida luz de la luna apenas se colaba entre el follaje de los árboles. Había una leve brisa que movía las ramas en leves crujidos, pero era el único ruido. No había otro más, ni siquiera los búhos o los insectos se escuchaban, lo que le daba un ambiente un poco sobrecogedor a la escena.

Mauricio le tomó la mano izquierda a la niña, sin que ésta hiciera algún esfuerzo. Estaba tan débil por los desmayos que ya había perdido la mayor parte de sus fuerzas. El hombre le descubrió el antebrazo y pasó su dedo índice a lo largo de él. Esto provocó un tremendo dolor en Ichika y que se liberara un fuerte pulso de su presión espiritual.

— Ya está, güey —dijo Mauricio—. Vámonos a la chingada antes de que también nos toque chingar a nuestra madre.

Y los dos segadores se esfumaron con shumpo, dejando a Ichika sola en el oscuro bosque. Débil y sin un arma para defenderse, lo único que pudo hacer la niña fue abrazarse de sus piernas e intentar contener inútilmente el llanto.

— ¿Por qué tan triste? —preguntó una voz femenina muy dulce.

Ichika alzó la vista y se encontró a tres individuos, dos mujeres y un hombre vestidos con holgados hábitos negros. Los tres tenían el rostro algo carcomido, y las manos resecas y marchitas como un cadáver. Una fémina tenía el pelo de un chillante amarillo y la otra de rojo morcilla, mientras que el hombre de un sólido negro mate. Y había una característica muy peculiar que compartían los tres.

Los ojos eran enormes, hundidos, acuosos, pálidos y muy atrayentes.

— ¿Dime, niña, acaso no quieres dejar de llorar? —cuestionó la mujer del pelo amarillo, la misma de la voz dulce.

Ichika no podía apartar la vista de los ojos de la mujer. A pesar de ser grotescos, le llamaban muchísimo la atención, y sentía que le estaban horadando sus pensamientos.

— ¿Quieres reunirte con tu mamá Rukia, Ichika Abarai? —preguntó la fémina nuevamente

La niña asintió fervientemente. La mujer fue acercándose poco a poco, rodeando con sus resecas manos la cintura de la niña y la alzó un poco, justo a la altura de sus labios para que le pegara su repugnante aliento de muerte. Pero Ichika no se dio cuenta de ello, estaba tan absorta con los ojos del espectro y el feliz pensamiento de volver a ver a su mamá otra vez.

— Entonces deja que nosotros lo hagamos por ti, ¿sí? —sugirió la mujer.

Ichika volvió a asentir con fervor. La cuetonalli bostezó profundamente, lo cual provocó que desencajara su mandíbula, como una serpiente, y la abriera tanto hasta tener el espacio adecuado para que la cabeza de Ichika cupiera fácilmente. Sus otros dos acompañantes la observaban con mucha expectación, relamiéndose los labios.

Pero el ruido del acero traspasando el aire a alta velocidad quebró la atmósfera y la niña fue a dar al suelo, junto con la cabeza de la cuetonalli. Ichika se echó hacia atrás todo lo que pudo, mientras los otros dos espectros salieron corriendo de la escena, dando unos escalofriantes gritos que le erizaron el vello de la nuca a la niña.

Ichika respiraba agitada, e intentó salir de allí usando shumpo, no le importaba el lugar al que fuera a parar. Pero fue frenada con un potente agarre en su mano derecha que por poco y se la rompe. Alzó la vista para ver de quien se trataba.

Una mujer esbelta, de piel trigueña y cabellos verde oliva estaba enfrente de ella. Traía un vestido azul claro y una kilij en su mano derecha.

— ¿Tú eres Ichika Abarai, cierto? —preguntó la mujer. La niña asintió lentamente—. Bueno, tú vienes conmigo. A la Reina le dará mucho gusto que te haya salvado.

Dos alas, semejantes a las de los murciélagos, surgieron abruptamente de la espalda de la mujer, y aumentaron el miedo en Ichika. Después alzó a la niña hasta tenerla a la altura de su rostro y le sopló, e Ichika inmediatamente cayó desmayada. La fémina abrazó a la menor, pegó un salto y salió volando hacia el oscuro cielo.

* * *

Las hermanas Mikoba aparecieron afuera de un pequeño local en un mercado, junto con Kazui. A su alrededor, muchos negocios estaban decadentes, pues yacían clausurados, no tenían nada en su interior y las ventanas estaban rotas. El ambiente era de pesimismo, pues los caminantes, criaturas como naguales, duendes y centauros, tenían el semblante muy serio, no saludaban a nadie y constantemente volteaban hacia atrás para verificar que nadie los seguía. Kazui inmediatamente sintió miedo al ver a los seres que pasaban enfrente de él, incluso algunos como unos chaneques le lanzaron miradas de molestia.

Las tres dieron unos pasos hacia el establecimiento. De puerta sólo tenía unas cortinas de satén púrpura, las cuales ondeaban débilmente.

― ¿Madame Ridasaki? —preguntó Mibértola en voz alta.

Hubo algunos segundos de silencio, en donde se escuchaba una cansada respiración y que alguien se sentaba apresuradamente.

― Pasen, pasen, sean bienvenidas Mikobas ―respondió la voz de Madame Ridasaki. Las tres pudieron notar que se oía agotada—. Y tú también, Kazui Kurosaki, pasa por favor.

Los cuatro pasaron. El local estaba muy frío y en penumbras, salvo por el leve brillo que emitía la bola de cristal que estaba encima de la mesa, y que iluminaba levemente el cadavérico rostro de Madame Ridasaki. Tomaron asiento en las tres sillas que había enfrente de la vieja, y Mibértola sentó a un sollozante Kazui en sus piernas.

— ¿Qué es lo que se les ofrece, Mikobas? —preguntó la anciana.

— Hemos traído al pibe, vieja —respondió Shiouteoncho, señalando al infante.

—Ah el niño —dijo Madame Ridasaki, fijando sus hundidos ojos en él—. El niño que, junto con su compañera, cambiaron el destino de todos nosotros. Pero ahora deben mantenerlo a salvo. Recuerden que la pluma segura es la que se va con el viento.

Las tres mujeres se miraron entre sí, con cara de desconcierto.

— Hable en cristiano, ruca —dijo Mibértola

— ¡Qué huyan de aquí! ¡Es una trampa! —gritó Ridasaki, aporreando la mesa.

— Maldita bruja traidora —masculló una voz masculina en la oscuridad.

La bola de cristal fue a dar al suelo y se rompió, dejando todo en penumbras. El ruido de unas treinta espadas desenvainándose se escuchó, después el metal chocando contra el metal, los sordos impactos de los puñetazos, los crujidos de los muebles al destruirse, las respiraciones agitadas por la adrenalina, los chillidos cuando alguien era cortado, el llanto de Kazui y el múltiple detonar de unas armas de fuego.

Después de unos veinte segundos todo ruido se apagó y se encendieron las luces. Los únicos seres que había en el local de Madame Ridasaki eran las hermanas Mikoba, con sus armas en mano.

— Pinche ruca —se quejó Gerlstina, enfundando sus revólveres—. O nos tendió una trampa o los pinches vampiros ya sabían que veníamos, cabrón.

— Yo creo que los vampiros ya sabían que veníamos —opinó Mibértola, guardando su cimitarra—. Madame Ridasaki no tenía oportunidad alguna de avisarnos.

Las tres mujeres observaron el establecimiento. Las sillas estaban destruidas, al igual que la mesa, y las baratijas que tenía la anciana mujer, como una baraja de tarot, libros de los sueños y espejos, esparcidos por el suelo hechos añicos

— ¿Y el pibe? ¿Y la vieja? —preguntó la del kimono, envainando su katana y mirando a todos lados.

— Los vampiros se los llevaron —respondió la del vestido victoriano—. El viaje por el niño fue en vano, la Reina lo tiene. No sabemos nada de la niña, pero de algo si estoy segura al cien por ciento.

— ¿Qué cosa, carnala? —preguntó la del sombrero.

Mibértola miró a sus hermanas: — Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que caigamos ante las sombras —dijo, esbozando una triste sonrisa.

Las otras dos bajaron la cabeza, con los ojos vidriosos, en señal de resignación con el oscuro futuro que tenían por delante.

* * *

Rukia abrió los ojos con mucha dificultad y vio la tenue luz que se filtraba a través de un denso follaje anaranjado. Se encontraba bocarriba, con algo de náuseas, respirando un poco agitada, y cubierta por un sudor frío en todo su cuerpo. Temblaba un poco y sentía la hojarasca quebrándose bajo su espalda. Se incorporó un poco, retuvo una arcada y observó a su alrededor.

Al frente de ella estaba Rotusnlav Desmodov, dándole la espalda. A su lado derecho, estaba Ichigo, un poco repuesto de la noche anterior, ya que no babeaba y tenía algo de lucidez en su mirada pero aun así se notaba que temblaba un poco.

— ¿Ichigo? —cuestionó Rukia, acercándose un poco a él.

— Bienvenidos a Rumania, mi patria —dijo Desmodov—. Tenemos que caminar para llegar con la mujer que les devolverá a sus familias y su felicidad, ¿o no quieren eso?

Tanto Ichigo y Rukia se pusieron de pie, pese a que a ambos les temblaban las piernas. Los tres estaban en medio de un bosque de árboles muy altos, como de veinte metros, de hoja caduca. Éstos tenían las hojas de color anaranjado y rojo, además de la corteza de un oscuro rojo, con relieves en ella que vagamente recordaban rostros humanos. Y al lado de uno de los árboles, había un letrero que decía:

 _P_ _a_ _dure Teapa_

— El camino es por aquí —habló el vampiro, señalando a su derecha—. Así que andando.

Los tres comenzaron a andar. Era un sendero de tierra rojiza, muy incómodo pues tenía bastantes piedrecillas. A los lados había arbustos y plantas de color rojo oscuro, e incluso de unos goteaba una sustancia viscosa de los tallos y de un peculiar olor rancio.

A los diez minutos de andar por el bosque, Rukia sintió una pequeña punzada y escuchó una risa. Una risa infantil que conocía muy bien, y una voz, que jamás olvidaría, habló en sus pensamientos.

" _Mamá, por aquí"_

— ¿Ichika? —preguntó Rukia a la nada, mirando varias veces a su alrededor.

Y antes de que pudiera razonar si fue cierto o no, sintió nuevamente la misma punzada en la cabeza y la voz de su hija habló una vez más.

" _No te tardes, mamá. Ya vamos a jugar con Chappy y sus amigos"_

— ¡Espérame, hija! —gritó la mujer, saliendo disparada por la izquierda hacia el bosque y con una sonrisa algo extraña.

― ¡Enana, no te vayas! —exclamó Ichigo, pero una fuerte punzada en su cabeza le hizo agacharse y escuchó el llanto de un niño y una voz perfectamente conocida le habló en su mente.

" _Papá, ayúdeme, por favor"_

— ¿Kazui? —preguntó Ichigo. La desesperación comenzó a aflorar en él, y no le importó sentir otra punzada en su cabeza y escuchar a su hijo.

" _Por favor papá, no puedo salir de aquí"_

Un deje de demencia también apareció en el rostro del hombre. Olvidándose de todo lo que pasó y de lo débil que se sentía en el momento, se paró firme y dejó que una insana determinación se apoderara de él.

— ¡Voy por ti, hijo¡ ¡No te muevas! —gritó Ichigo, fuera de sí. Y, al igual que Rukia, se internó en el bosque, sólo que por el camino de la derecha.

Un par de metros adelante, Rotunslav había estado observando la escena y lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír. El plan estaba dando magníficos resultados, ya sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que el mundo pagara caro el haber roto el hilo rojo que una vez unió a esos dos.

* * *

Rukia corría a toda velocidad por el bosque. Atravesaba arbustos, zarzas y hiedras. Tropezaba algunas veces, pero se incorporaba enseguida. La voz de su hija le daba energía para seguir a través de ese horrendo camino, sin importarle las heridas que se causara en el transcurso.

" _Ya no falta nada, mamá. Ya casi llegas"_

— ¡Lo sé, hija! ¡Lo sé! —gritó Rukia.

A unos cuantos metros, Rukia vio que el bosque terminaba, pues los árboles ya dejaban de verse muy unidos, y la luz penetraba más. Apuró el paso y en menos de cinco minutos llegó a los linderos del bosque. Con la respiración agitada y los ojos totalmente abiertos por la sorpresa, contempló el panorama que tenía enfrente.

Era una llanura, y a unos dos kilómetros un enorme castillo de granito se erigía. Y etre el castillo y ella había un ejército.

Pero no un ejército común, era uno de cientos de miles de monstruos y criaturas mitológicas, de todos los tamaños, desde pequeños gnomos de no más de treinta centímetros hasta gigantes de más de diecisiete metros y criaturas sobrevolando en lo alto, todos vestidos en armadura negra y brillante. Y cuando apareció la capitana, el ejército se alborotó. Rompió en aullidos, gritos y rugidos de júbilo, y golpearon sus armaduras y armas con gran estruendo. Estos escabrosos ruidos lograron intimidar un poco a Rukia, incluso dio algunos pasos hacia atrás.

Ichigo apareció corriendo a su lado derecho, lleno de esa enferma determinación, pero al ver a los monstruos gritar con éxtasis el desconcierto se apoderó de él, y también retrocedió un poco debido a que se sintió algo intimidado.

— ¿Pero qué demonios está pasando? —cuestionó el hombre de pelo naranja.

— Yo te diré que pasa aquí —habló Desmodov a sus espladas, y se dieron la media vuelta para encarar al vampiro—. El Ejército Oscuro ya presiente la hora en que vamos a invadir todos los mundos espirituales para someterlos a la oscuridad.

— ¿E Ichika? ¿Dónde está Ichika? —cuestionó Rukia, avanzando hacia Rotunslav y aferrándose a las solapas de su traje.

— ¿Dónde está Kazui? —preguntó amenazante Ichigo, aferrándose a la solapa derecha del traje de Desmodov.

El vampiro soltó una fría carcajada: — Aquí están —respondió—. Les aseguro que los verán, aunque no en el estado que ustedes quieren.

Antes de que Ichigo y Rukia pudieran procesar esas palabras, algo los tomó de la cintura, y se dieron cuenta de que eran un par de enormes manos, pertenecientes a un Hueco con cráneo de morena. Intentaron liberarse, pero la criatura los apretaba muy fuerte, además de una fuerza invisible que les impedía la liberación de su poder.

El monstruo se dirigió hacia el ejército y caminaba a través de las filas, y las múltiples criaturas, pertenecientes a todos los folklores, les decían varias cosas, se reían de ellos e incluso les arrojaban piedras. Ambos adultos se sentían de lo peor, humillados, destrozados anímicamente y con parte de su alma desgarrada por haber perdido a sus hijos.

El Hueco se detuvo cuando llegó al centro del ejército, y los soldados formaron un gran círculo, de unos cincuenta metros de diámetro. El ser arrojó a Ichigo y a Rukia al centro del círculo, y al mismo tiempo escucharon que algo muy pesado se movía hacia donde estaban ellos.

Un enorme troll, de más de tres metros de alto y muy corpulento, se abría paso entre las filas, con una cadena empuñada en cada mano. Cuando llegó al centro, movió las cadenas con brusquedad y éstas hicieron un amplio movimiento circular alrededor de las cabezas de todos. Entonces los segadores observaron que había dos pequeños cuerpos en los extremos de las cadenas, y cuando azotaron en el piso pudieron reconocerlos.

Sus respectivos hijos, con cadenas alrededor de si cintura

— ¡Ichika!

— ¡Kazui

— ¡Mamá!

— ¡Papá!

Ambos padres corrieron con todas las fuerzas que tenían, pero antes de alcanzarlos, el troll tiró de las cadenas y ambos niños fueron ocultados entre el ejército de monstruos, y le dedicó una burlona y grave carcajada a ambos. Todas las tropas también comenzaron a reír.

— ¡Son unos malditos! —gritó Ichigo, fuera de sí. Su presión espiritual explotó, aunque no pareció turbar a los monstruos— ¡Los voy a destrozar! ¡Voy a acabar con cada uno de ustedes!

— ¡Denme a mi hija! —exclamó Rukia, y su presión espiritual comenzó a desbordarse— ¡Denme a mi hija o juro que los venceré a todos para que la dejen en paz!

— Dime, Rukia Abarai —habló una voz femenina que le heló la sangre y los pensamientos a Rukia, e hizo callar las risas de todos—, ¿crees que la determinación de un par de padres desesperados pueda contra todo el poder de las sombras?

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 *** Hola, aquí reportándome con un capítulo más de esta historia. Ya está por concluir, y nada más le quedan dos capítulos (ya hice bien las cuentas).**

 *** También tengo algo más ligero por si quieren darse una vuelta. Se titula "Corazón de cristal"**

 ***Como siempre, espero su opinión.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo. La trama y los personajes originales son míos**

* * *

" _Alguna vez te has preguntado, ¿por qué se le teme la oscuridad? Date una idea de que ahí no puedes ver, escuchar o tocar todo aquello que te hace feliz. Y si no eres feliz, ¿sabes qué tan rápido pueden invadir las sombras tu corazón?"_

 _ **Elena Contur**_

La planicie quedó en silencio, el cual sólo era cortado por las respiraciones de las tropas y el tintineo de las armaduras, y en el cielo aparecieron gruesos nubarrones. Ichigo y Rukia estaban agitados y se miraron entre sí. Sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos, expectantes, como consecuencia del presentimiento de algo muy malo que estaba a punto de acontecer.

Y entonces se escucharon unos pasos. Unos pasos suaves y lejanos, como de unas botas de tacón alto. Los monstruos y criaturas del ejército que se encontraban al frente de Ichigo y Rukia se iban apartando poco a poco a medida que los pasos se escuchaban más y más cercanos, y les dirigían sonrisas maliciosas a los dos segadores. Y fue entonces que el hombre de pelo naranja y la mujer pelinegra vieron lo que se aproximaba, y se les encogió un poco el corazón.

Poco a poco, una mujer se iba acercando al círculo donde estaban los dos segadores. De más de veinte metros de alto, de rostro bastante huesudo y piel pálida como el mármol. Tenía el cabello negro, brillante y muy largo, hasta la espalda baja, con un fleco tapándole la frente. Sus brazos eran largos, de unos diez metros de largo, y sus manos terminaban en unas enormes y afiladas uñas negras de setenta centímetros de largo. Dos alas negras de murciélago, de más de treinta y cinco metros de envergadura, salían de su espalda. Portaba un vestido antiguo, de color rojo sangre brillante con holanes negros, con un gran cuello posterior de color negro, y una sencilla corona, con un rubí grande en el frente, se encontraba hasta arriba de su cabeza. Además, tenía empuñado un martillo de acero negro, de unos trece metros de mango y una cabeza redonda de más de ocho metros de largo por cuatro de diámetro.

La gigantesca fémina detuvo sus pasos a pocos metros de Ichigo y Rukia, dirigió su vista hacia ellos y sonrió. Ambos segadores notaron sus ojos, de un marrón muy oscuro, muy penetrantes, y sus caninos, más largos y gruesos que cualquier katana, detrás de unos delgados labios de color carmín brillante.

— Permítanme presentarme —habló la mujer y se llevó la mano derecha al pecho. Su suave y redondo tono les erizaba toda la piel y provocaba unos terribles escalofríos en su espalda—. Soy Carmilûte Tapiez, Reina del Imperio Oscuro, de raza vampírica y causante de todo lo negro que le ha pasado, pasa y pasará en el suelo del Mundo de los Vivos y los Mundos de las Almas.

Ambos segadores estaban paralizados. Había algo en esa monstruosa mujer que los hacía sentirse intimidados y con mucho miedo. Su imponente estatura, su abrumadora presencia, el color de su vestimenta, la energía que emanaba, todo ello se combinaba en una atmósfera bastante pesada y turbadora, que por poco les hace perder el equilibrio y tirarse de rodillas al piso.

— ¿Y a qué han venido ante mí, Ichigo Kurosaki y Rukia Abarai? —preguntó Carmilûte, observándolos detenidamente. Los dos segadores se sintieron profundamente analizados por sus ojos, e incluso tuvieron una inquietud perturbadora de que la vista les profanaba la mente—. El salvador de la Sociedad de Almas de Asia del Este y la segadora que le despertó su poder. Díganme, ¿qué es lo que esperan de mí?

Rukia dio un paso al frente, con mucho esfuerzo: — Devuélveme a mi hija —respondió, con toda la valentía que le fue posible, sin importarle que la vampiresa haya acertado en cuanto a su persona.

— ¿En serio la quieres de vuelta? —preguntó la Reina con tono irónico, y se agachó un poco—. No creo que sea tan fácil. Para empezar, tanto Ichika Abarai como Kazui Kurosaki tienen algo en su interior que he estado buscando durante milenios, algo que creí imposible de que se formara. Pero gracias a la cobardía de la luna blanca y el despecho del sol negro, lo pude encontrar. Además, debo darles las gracias, ya que sin sus estúpidas decisiones no estaría a un paso de dominar todas las dimensiones mortales y espirituales.

Ichigo también dio un paso al frente: — ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? —cuestionó, aparentando toda la valentía que pudo.

Carmilûte volvió a sonreír: — ¿Qué acaso no han escuchado la leyenda del sol negro y la luna blanca? —preguntó— ¿Qué acaso nunca se dieron cuenta de que nunca debían estar separados? ¿Qué acaso no saben que ustedes estaban destinados a la gloria eterna? —comenzó a caminar en torno a los segadores. Ichigo y Rukia pegaron espalda con espalda, siempre con la vista en la mujer— ¿Qué acaso no se daban cuenta que el lazo que los unía contenía la más poderosa de las armas? ¿Qué acaso no saben que ustedes debían detener a la oscuridad? ¿Qué acaso nunca se dieron cuenta que no podían ser felices en estos diez años? ¿Qué acaso no se dieron cuenta del mísero amor que había con sus parejas? ¿Qué acaso nunca se dieron cuenta del error que cometieron al tener a sus respectivos hijos?

Ichigo y Rukia estaban algo enfadados pero a la vez sorprendidos. Las palabras de Carmilûte eran hirientes, pero todo lo dicho había sido verdad. En esos diez años que estuvieron separados fueron insípidos, si bien habían tenido pareja e hijos, eso no los hizo sentirse felices completamente, además de varias situaciones que realmente le mostraron que todo lo que habían hecho con sus familias fue realmente para nada.

— Y como tengo razón —continuó la Reina—, voy a hacerles una pequeña prueba —dio un par de pasos, haciendo retroceder a los dos segadores—. Si son capaces de hacerme un corte con sus armas y de noquearme con su poder más fuerte, les devolveré a sus hijos. Pero si no —esbozó una perversa sonrisa—, ya verán por las malas que sus hijos están malditos y guardan la perdición de los mundos en su interior.

— No tenemos armas, ¿cómo vamos a herirla sin ninguna? —cuestionó Rukia.

Carmilûte acentuó más su sonrisa: — Eso se puede arreglar —respondió. Todo el ejército guardó silencio, y los segadores dieron un paso hacia atrás.

La Reina dejó su martillo en el suelo y abrió su mano derecha en dirección a Ichigo y Rukia, y, de manera inverosímil, ambos levitaron hasta que los aprisionó. Con la otra mano encajó su enorme uña del dedo índice en el pecho de Rukia y la uña del dedo cordial en el pecho de Ichigo, abriéndoles un boquete. Éste era negro, sin provocarles algún daño físico como hemorragias. Cuando la mujer retiró sus dedos de los cuerpos, los dos segadores pudieron apreciar, con los ojos como platos, que en las uñas había algo enganchado.

Sus respectivas zampakutos.

La vampiresa abrió la mano que los aprisionaba y permitió que Ichigo y Rukia levitaran hasta el suelo. Las espadas se desprendieron de sus uñas y flotaron hasta ellos, quienes las tomaron con cierto desconcierto y les dieron un vistazo. Sus zampakutos las había confiscado Soi Fong y yacían en la Sociedad de Almas, pero las armas que tenían entre sus manos se sentían como las auténticas pues, además de la apariencia, su energía era inconfundible.

— Ya que tienen sus armas, atáquenme —ordenó Carmilûte, volviendo a empuñar su martillo con la mano izquierda—. Les doy oportunidad de asestar el primer golpe —y abrió sus brazos y alas en toda su amplitud.

Ambos segadores, con las piernas temblándoles un poco y algo de valor reunido, empuñaron sus armas. Los monstruos y criaturas dieron varios pasos atrás, abriendo el círculo cerca de unos trescientos metros. Entonces ambos guerreros pegaron un salto y, a la altura de los muslos de la mujer, le propinaron una cuchillada cada uno, con toda la fuerza que les fue posible. Pero descubrieron algo que les apretó el pecho y les secó de golpe la garganta.

La piel de la vampiresa se sentía como claras de huevo a punto de turrón, y ni una gota de sangre brotó de las heridas. Y con esta incertidumbre, ambos tocaron el suelo.

Inmediatamente que Ichigo y Rukia atacaron, la Reina respondió e intentó aplastarlos con su puño derecho. Pese a su enorme constitución, tenía la misma velocidad y agilidad de un guerrero profesional de tamaño promedio, dejando un poco sorprendidos a ambos.

Los dos segadores esquivaron el puñetazo de Carmilûte, el cual hizo retumbar el suelo. Ichigo se fue a la derecha y Rukia a la izquierda. La mente de ambos intentó ver una brecha en las defensas de la vampiresa, pero ella empuñó su martillo con la mano derecha y, alzándolo todo lo que pudo, lo dirigió contra Rukia.

— ¡Rukia! —gritó Ichigo. La segadora esquivó el martillazo por un pelo, y esto hizo que el corazón del segador sustituto se paralizara de angustia.

El golpe del martillo fue tremendo, ya que sacudió la tierra con una fuerza equiparable a la de un terremoto de magnitud considerable, e incluso una onda expansiva, algo opaca como humo, salió del arma. Los soldados en tierra, Ichigo y Rukia cayeron al piso, los monstruos y criaturas en el aire se desorientaron y estuvieron a punto de dar contra el suelo. Los monstruos terrestres se incorporaron rápidamente, a la segadora le costó levantarse y empuñó a Sode no Shirayuki, pero Ichigo estaba paralizado en el suelo, con los ojos bien abiertos.

La Reina aprovechó que Ichigo se encontraba estático y, de un presto movimiento, le dio una patada. El golpe fue tal que el hombre de pelo naranja sintió que la enorme bota le destrozó las entrañas, y lo arrojó unos trescientos metros dentro del ejército. Cuando a punto de aterrizar, un gigante lo interceptó como si fuera una pelota de béisbol, y lo arrojó de nuevo al aire, donde fue capturado por un guiverno, el cual lo regresó al ruedo con la Reina.

Mientras Ichigo era mandado a volar, Rukia pegó otro salto y, usando uno de los pliegues del vestido, se impulsó hacia la enorme mano que empuñaba el martillo. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba a punto de atacar la extremidad, todo se volvió negro, pues, en un despliegue de velocidad, Carmilûte atrapó a la capitana como si se tratara de una mosca y la arrojó con fuerza al suelo.

El reptil alado tiró al hombre al lado de Rukia. No tuvieron tiempo en preguntarse si se encontraban bien, pues Carmilûte dio otro tremendo martillazo contra ellos. Ichigo tomó a Rukia de la muñeca derecha y esquivó el golpe, el cual hizo temblar todo.

— ¿En qué habíamos quedado? —inquirió la Reina, descargando otro martillazo que fue esquivado por los segadores y mandaba a todos en tierra al suelo—. Debían atacarme en serio. Pero parece que no les importa la libertad de sus hijos.

— ¡Esto es imposible! —gritó Ichigo. El miedo y el dolor físico le atenazaban cada parte de su cuerpo.

— ¡Usted nos engañó! —exclamó Rukia, una vez tomó un poco de aire.

Carmilûte arqueó una ceja: — Bueno, si no atacan con todo su poder me veré obligada a hacer esto —comentó y chasqueó los dedos de la mano derecha.

Rotunslav Desmodov se movió y fue hasta el troll que mantenía cautivos a Kazui e Ichika. El monstruo les quitó las cadenas y el vampiro tomó la mano derecha de la niña y la mano izquierda del niño y, de un mordisco, le arrancó los dedos meñiques a ambos. El grito de dolor y miedo de ambos niños fue bastante insoportable para sus padres.

— ¡Pero qué mierda está pasando! —gritó Ichigo, olvidando momentáneamente el miedo y volviendo a sentir ira.

— ¡Pensé que no les iba a hacer nada! —vociferó Rukia, quien dejó de lado el cansancio para percibir angustia.

La Reina soltó una suave y escalofriante risa: — Yo no especifiqué que se los iba a devolver enteros —dijo—. Yo sólo dije que iban a regresar a sus hijos, mas no indiqué si vivos, muertos o enteros —y chasqueó los dedos de nuevo.

Desmodov les arrancó ahora los dedos anulares a Kazui e Ichika. Los lastimeros y horribles gritos de los niños activaron la furia de Ichigo y Rukia, quienes se vieron envueltos en un aura de presión espiritual, que se fue engrosando poco a poco. Los soldados más cercanos a los segadores incluso dieron algunos pasos hacia atrás.

— ¡Bankai! —gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, y una explosión de presión espiritual, acompañado de una fuerte luz blanca. Los monstruos y criaturas del ejército de cubrieron, pero Carmilûte tenía los ojos bien abiertos y respiraba pausadamente como si hubiera esperado ese momento desde hace varios siglos.

Cuando se disipó la luz, las tropas se descubrieron y pudieron apreciar a los dos segadores en la máxima forma de su poder. Rukia con ese majestuoso vestido blanco e Ichigo con la media máscara de Hueco y sus ropas algo desgarradas. Los dos lucían rostros serios, como si estuvieran concentrando toda su energía.

— ¡Qué esperan! —gritó la Reina, sonriendo a más no poder— ¡Si quieren de vuelta a sus hijos, atáquenme con todo el poder que tengan!

Apretando los dientes, Ichigo dio una gran carrera y pegó un salto tan fuerte que llegó al pecho de la mujer. Carmilûte lo interceptó de un manotazo, mandándolo al suelo. Pero el segador se recuperó rápidamente y nuevamente saltó hacia la vampiresa, con el objetivo de atacar la mano que empuñaba el martillo. Pero la Reina movió la mano libre, y de ésta salió una onda de energía negra, que dio contra Ichigo y lo mando de nuevo al suelo. Esta vez Carmilûte descargó otro martillazo, pero el segador de pelo naranja lo esquivó y saltó hacia sus muslos, propinándole un corte, el cual tampoco sangró ni molestó a la gigantesca mujer.

Rukia, en cambio, daba pequeños pero decididos pasos hacia la monstruosa mujer, debido a la poca movilidad que le otorgaba su bankai. Además, blandía su espada en amplios círculos y los movimientos emitían ondas de hielo que iban a dar a los monstruos y criaturas cercanos. Éstos sacudían las partículas de hielo de sus armaduras y escudos, con una cara de total desconcierto.

A medida que la segadora avanzaba y trazaba movimientos, su espada brillaba más y más, y las ondas que producía aumentaban su poder de congelación, llegando a encerrar a uno que otro monstruo en bloques de hielo. Hasta que llegó un punto en el cual estuvo tan iluminada que ya no se distinguían los detalles del arma, e incluso los ojos de Rukia brillaron en un cerúleo resplandor.

— ¡Ichigo, apártate! —gritó Rukia. El segador sustituto, quien estaba en el suelo, saltó hacia donde estaba ella. A las tropas se les fue la respiración, y la Reina esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

La segadora dio un grito y Sode no Shirayuki emitió una potente onda de energía, blanca, brillante y fría. Los monstruos y criaturas se cubrieron, pero Carmilûte abrió sus brazos y sus alas. Al momento de recibir el impacto, hubo un gran ruido sordo, como el de una avalancha, y todo se iluminó con una potente luz de albo color. Cuando la luz desapareció, todos se descubrieron y parpadearon para ver qué había pasado.

La Reina quedó congelada en una gigantesca estructura de hielo, con una sonrisa en su cara. Los monstruos y criaturas del ejército estaban bastante sorprendidos, a excepción de Rotunslav, quien lucía muy tranquilo y con una sonrisa ligera.

Ichigo y Rukia se dieron la media vuelta y miraron a los monstruos. Ellos se echaron un poco para atrás, pues estaban asombrados de que dos segadores vencieron a su monarca. La capitana y el segador sustituto se dirigieron hacia el troll que mantenía cautivos a sus hijos, el cual aflojó un poco las cadenas. Los niños, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrieron.

Pero un profundo crujido hizo que su respiración se cortara y detuvieran sus pasos, y las sonrisas de sus hijos se borraran de golpe. Luego otro crujido y otro, y otro, hasta que la enorme masa de hielo se rompió, liberando fragmentos hacia todos lados. El ejército se cubrió, y un aire de optimismo lo invadió, mientras que a Ichigo, Rukia, Kazui e Ichika se les heló la sangre, y todo rastro de esperanza fue eliminado de su mente.

Soltando una fría carcajada, la Reina salió del hielo, esbozando una terrible sonrisa y con una determinación diabólica que se reflejaba en sus penetrantes ojos.

Carmilûte le propinó un tremendo martillazo al suelo, del cual se desprendió una onda de energía poderosa y de alta temperatura, la cual impactó contra todos. Los monstruos se cubrieron, pero Ichigo y Rukia no, y les afectó mucho. En especial a la capitana, quien yacía en el suelo, con las manos en el cuello, pues el golpe de calor la estaba sofocando lenta y dolorosamente.

— ¡Rukia! —gritó Ichigo, corriendo hacia la capitana pero una fuerza tremenda lo paralizó, pegando sus brazos al cuerpo y juntando los pies, haciéndolo caer al piso y contemplando a la causante.

La Reina le estaba apuntando con su índice izquierdo. Luego, abrió su mano y movió todos los dedos, como si manipulara un títere. Y, con una gran sorpresa, Ichigo comenzó a bailar algo sin sentido, pero sin duda doloroso, pues los pies y brazos se le doblaban en ángulos sumamente dolorosos, hasta que un horrible chasquido le indicó que sus extremidades se habían partido. Esto hizo que cayera al suelo, y Carmilûte se acercó, blandió su martillo y lo dejó caer con fuerza en las piernas del hombre de pelo naranja. El grito que profirió fue desgarrador, pues además del dolor que le produjo las toneladas del martillo, había otra sorpresa que ocultaba el arma.

El acero del martillo le quemaba la piel de una manera terriblemente dolorosa. Sentía como si un papel de lija incandescente le abrasaba la piel, y el dolor aumentaba con cada segundo.

— ¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Carmilûte. El ejército lanzó gritos de apoyo— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sus poderes no pueden matarme! ¡Ahora ya nada me impedirá que conquiste a todos los seres de todas las dimensiones! —y chasqueó los dedos de la mano izquierda.

Esto hizo que los bankais de ambos desaparecieran y algunos monstruos se descongelaran, pero no sanó las heridas. Rukia aún seguía batallando por respirar, y las piernas de Ichigo ya se no regeneraron.

— El lazo que ustedes crearon y fortalecieron hace mucho tiempo fue destruido —continuó Carmilûte—. Ese lazo era tan temido por mí porque, estando él presente, ustedes podían herirme, además de invocar la espada más poderosa de todas, la espada que acabaría conmigo y todas las sombras. Pero gracias a sus decisiones, el lazo se rompió, la espada desapareció y yo conquistaré a todos. Pero no se preocupen, nunca van a lamentar su decisión.

El troll que tenía a Ichika y a Kazui prisioneros se acercó a la enorme vampiresa y puso a los niños a sus pies. La Reina dejó su martillo en el suelo y movió su índice derecho. Las cadenas cayeron y los dos infantes comenzaron a flotar.

— ¡Mamá!

— ¡Papá!

Ambos padres observaron, impotentes, como sus hijos se situaron cada uno al lado de la Reina, justo a la altura de los hombros de ella, con los brazos extendidos en forma de cruz.

— Ya verán como estos dos niños guardan un valioso objeto para mí —dijo Carmilûte, con una enorme sonrisa—. Sólo es cuestión de que lo saque de sus patéticos cuerpos.

La Reina colocó ambas manos al frente, las movió en círculos y recitó:

 _Eu, ca am inima mea in umbra,_

 _am invoca firul negru, nascut de sfidare a sortii_

 _si se leaga-le pe toate intr-un intuneric etern_

Ichika y Kazui profirieron desgarradores gritos, que le sacó algunas lágrimas a Rukia y muchos gritos de desesperación a Ichigo. Entonces a los dos niños les dieron unas convulsiones espantosas, sus ojos perdieron brillo y abrieron la boca de forma floja. Después ocurrió algo que le provocó a ambos segadores unas horribles náuseas.

De las bocas de los niños, comenzó a salir algo negro y grueso, del ancho de una cuerda. Poco a poco, esa cosa se enredaba en los dedos de Carmilûte, quien veía con ansias el objeto. Kazui e Ichika iban desvaneciéndose más y más, sus ojos se iban apagando y su cabeza iba cayendo sobre su pecho a medida que esa cosa salía de sus cuerpos.

Ichigo y Rukia no podían hacer nada, ya que el primero tenía las piernas rotas y la segunda la garganta casi colapsada por aquella tórrida onda. Sólo observaban impotentes como la vida se les iba a sus hijos con cada metro de ese objeto.

Y finalmente llegó el final de aquella cuerda, cuando ya llevaba cincuenta metros de cada niño, y se enredó entre los dedos de Carmilûte. Cuando el último cabo se ató a sus dedos, Ichika y Kazui cayeron, sin gritar ni dar señal de algún movimiento.

— El hilo negro —dijo la Reina, y se pasó la lengua por los dientes mientras miraba la larga hebra en sus manos, la cual se iba enredando en sus muñecas a manera de pulsera—. Por fin tengo el hilo negro. Por fin tengo la suerte de todos los mortales y espíritus —respiró profundamente— ¡Por fin gobernaré a todos! ¡Por fin los hundiré a todos en las sombras!

El ejército profirió un grito de triunfo, golpeando sus armaduras y escudos. Ichigo y Rukia se quedaron pasmados mientras sus hijos daban contra el suelo, a unos seis metros de ellos. Pudieron notar la piel pálida de los niños, además de sus ojos apagados y un fino hilo de sangre saliendo por la comisura derecha de la boca.

— Tienen dos segundos para levantar sus cuerpos —habló Carmilûte—. Uno, dos —y chasqueó los dedos de la mano izquierda.

De entre las tropas surgieron cincuenta hombres y mujeres. Vestían un holgado hábito negro, además de la correspondiente armadura. Tenían las manos resecas, como un cadáver y los ojos eran hundidos, pálidos y acuosos, además de resultar muy perturbadores para Ichigo y Rukia.

Los cuetonalli se aproximaron corriendo a los cuerpos de Ichika y Kazui. Para horror de sus padres, uno de ellos tomó con brusquedad la cabeza del niño y empezó a tirar de ella, mientras que otro mordió el brazo izquierdo de la niña. Ichigo y Rukia cerraron los ojos, pero los repulsivos sonidos que escucharon les dieron una idea de la horrenda actividad que tenían ante ellos.

Dos minutos después los asquerosos ruidos cesaron y ambos adultos abrieron los ojos. Ante ellos, los espectros tomaban su lugar entre las filas, dejando atrás dos grandes manchas rojas en el suelo.

— ¡Eres una desgraciada! —gritó Ichigo.

Carmilûte rio: — Les di dos segundos para que recogieran a sus hijos pero al parecer no pudieron —dijo—. Pero no importa, ahora vamos al mejor momento de la tarde. El momento que hará que mi eternidad esté llena de paz.

Las gruesas y oscuras nubes comenzaron a lanzar truenos y relámpagos, y una densa lluvia comenzó a caer, acompañada de un fuerte vendaval. Y la Reina levantó su índice derecho, en dirección al hombre de pelo naranja.

A Ichigo se le pusieron los ojos negros y agarró su cabeza, sólo para proferir espantosos alaridos. Tenía convulsiones y las piernas se le regeneraron, solo que no eran las suyas. Éstas eran blancas y terminaban en garras de Hueco. Además, el cabello le creció y la piel se estaba despigmentando, dejándola blanca como el mármol.

Rukia, quien se había recuperado un poco, miró por lo que estaba pasando, se incorporó y se encaminó a ayudarle. Pero una barrera invisible le impidió acercarse más.

— Rukia Abarai, si quieres salir viva de aquí hay una tarea que debes hacer —dictó Carmilûte, haciéndose sonar por encima de la lluvia. Ichigo seguía retorciéndose, mientras los rasgos de Hueco seguían apareciendo—. Tienes que matar a Ichigo Kurosaki delante de mí. Si lo haces, te perdonaré la vida, y la Sociedad de Almas de Asia del Este no será invadida. Pero si te niegas, yo misma aplastaré tu cabeza y tu mundo sufrirá con las mejores tropas del Ejército Oscuro.

La cabeza de Rukia estaba algo revuelta, gracias a la sofocante presencia de la mujer y los gritos del segador sustituto, pero lo que le pedía la Reina era algo imposible: matar a Ichigo sólo por el bien propio y el de la Sociedad de Almas.

— ¿Qué no una de las funciones de un segador de almas es derrotar Huecos? —preguntó Carmilûte con una enorme sonrisa. Rukia sólo seguía viendo la transformación de Ichigo—. Ese de ahí ya no es alguien conocido, es un Hueco más y tienes que eliminarlo, te guste o no, Rukia Abarai.

Finalmente Ichigo dejó de gritar y Rukia lo miró con bastante aprehensión. Se había transformado en Hueco, aquel ser que una vez combatió con el Arrancar Ulquiorra Cifer, aquel ser que lo único que buscaba era el poder.

― Si no te decides entonces dejaré que Ichigo decida por ti —dijo la vampiresa, y miró al Hueco de largo pelo naranja—. Mátala.

El feroz ser pegó un rugido y cargó directamente contra Rukia. Ella lo interceptó, pero el golpe fue tal que ambos fueron arrastrados bastantes metros dentro de las filas del ejército. Los monstruos y criaturas reaccionaron con golpes de sus espadas, hachas y mazas contra Rukia. Ella hacia todo lo posible por defenderse, pero los ataques le llovían por todos lados, y algunos le hicieron cortes leves. Pero no duró mucho tiempo, ya que una mano blanca y con garras la tomó del cuello y la lanzó al aire, aterrizando en el ruedo junto a la Reina.

La segadora se incorporó de inmediato, sólo para ver a Ichigo salir de entre las filas del ejército. Un trueno muy feroz sonó en el cielo, la lluvia arreció y esto pareció incentivar al Hueco, que volvió a atacar a Rukia, esta vez con un corte diagonal que la capitana apenas pudo esquivar. Ella se apartó varios metros y puso amabas manos al frente.

— ¡Shakkaho! —invocó la capitana, formando una gran esfera roja al frente de ella y disparándola contra el Hueco.

La potente esfera cruzó el ruedo a gran velocidad, pero Ichigo la esquivó con facilidad y se fue de nuevo contra Rukia. Y antes de que la masa de energía se estrellara contra el ejército, un cuetonalli salió de entre las filas, la atrapó y la absorbió como si fuera una uva.

La lluvia seguía cayendo con intensidad, y los ataques de Ichigo contra Rukia no cesaban. Hasta que después de un rato pararon. La segadora respiraba algo agitada, pero el Hueco no mostraba ni un ápice de cansancio.

— ¡Ichigo, reacciona! —gritó Rukia, una vez que se puso de pie—. Recuerda que tienes que luchar ¡Hazlo por Kazui! ¡Hazlo por ti mismo!

— ¿Crees que te va a hacer caso? —cuestionó la Reina con burla. El ejército rió—. Los Huecos son criaturas que puedo manipular a voluntad. Su alma corrompida es fácil de conquistar y su turbada mente sencilla de controlar. Y todo ser que tenga algo de Hueco en su interior, no puede hacer nada ante mí.

Rukia abrió mucho los ojos ante ese argumento. De manera que no podía hacer nada para que el segador de pelo naranja reaccionara, sólo aguantar sus brutales ataques hasta que la atravesara.

El Hueco nuevamente arremetió contra ella, y esta vez la capitana lo interceptó y trabaron sus espadas por algunos segundos. Luego Ichigo se separó, dio un salto hacia atrás y una bola de energía comenzó a formarse rápidamente en la parte frontal de sus cuernos. Rukia observó detenidamente a su rival, esperando el momento.

Pegando un rugido, el Hueco descargó el Cero. La capitana logró esquivarlo y otro cuetonalli lo anuló. Un trueno bastante feroz cayó, e Ichigo pegó un salto de gran longitud en dirección a Rukia. Esto removió un profundo y desagradable recuerdo en la mente de la pelinegra.

La noche en que Kaien Shiba había muerto.

No quería recordarlo, no quería hacer lo mismo que hace bastante tiempo. Pero las circunstancias la estaban obligando a revivirlo, con otro ser querido, uno que siempre está en su corazón. Con todo el dolor de su alma, tomó la decisión más difícil, por ella, por él y por el honor de ambos.

Rukia se preparó. Retrajo su espada todo lo que pudo y saltó, justó en la trayectoria del Hueco. Éste colocó su mano derecha al frente y dispuesta a destrozar. La segadora contuvo el aliento, mientras que Ichigo dio otro rugido. Entonces los dos cuerpos chocaron y el sonido de la carne siendo atravesada se escuchó. Luego se quedaron suspendidos unos segundos y comenzaron a precipitarse al suelo.

La Reina abrió su mano izquierda, y los dos ralentizaron su caída hasta quedar de pie en el pasto. La imagen que daban era inquietante, pero muy complaciente para la Emperatriz de la Oscuridad.

Ichigo tenía encajada su mano derecha en el pecho de la segadora, mientras que Rukia le atravesaba justo por donde está el corazón.

Ambos se quedaron quietos por unos segundos y la máscara de Hueco se empezó a resquebrajar hasta partirse, revelando a un Ichigo muy sorprendido. Entonces una gruesa capa de hielo surgió de la herida que le había infringido Rukia, y rápidamente comenzó a envolver a los dos.

— Ichigo…

— Rukia, yo…

— ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡El fin del sol negro y la luna blanca! —gritó Carmilûte y alzó su martillo. Su ejército la apoyó gritando también.

La mano izquierda de Ichigo se dirigió hacia la mejilla izquierda. Y así, quedaron congelados en ese gesto de afecto, el cual debió expresarse hace más de diez años para que el mundo lograra salvarse de las sombras.

El martillo bajó con una fuerza tremenda, y destrozó a Ichigo y a Rukia como si fueran un terrón. Una onda expansiva blanca y negra surgió del centro del impacto, y arremetió contra todos los soldados. Fragmentos de hielo salieron volando en todas direcciones, mezclándose con el barro, el aire y la lluvia. Y una vez que todo pasó, los monstruos y criaturas se quedaron viendo su entorno, un poco aturdidos.

— ¡Victoria! —gritó alguien en medio del mar de monstruos, y todos estallaron en feroces rugidos de alegría.

— ¿Y ahora que procede, Alteza? —cuestionó Desmodov, una vez que alcanzó, volando, el rostro de la Reina.

Carmilûte sonrió: — En una hora estará el banquete —respondió—. Haz que todos ingresen al castillo. Y dentro de dos días, consumaremos la caída de todos los mundos.

— Muy bien Majestad —habló Desmodov, y voló por encima de las tropas dando la orden de resguardarse.

Los monstruos y criaturas alzaron sus armas y gritaron emocionados, opacando el ruido de la lluvia contra sus armaduras y el suelo. Ya que la principal amenaza hacia su mundo se había ido, tenían un motivo para celebrar en grande, y que mejor que con la carne más deliciosa sobre la faz de la tierra, la perteneciente a Uryu Ishida.

Y encima de ellos, los pequeños y brillantes fragmentos de hielo se dispersaban en el cielo y se perdían con la lluvia, una clara señal de que el destino había perdido a sus salvadores y ahora lloraba por el oscuro porvenir que le deparaba.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 ***Hola. He aquí otro capítulo más, el penúltimo, de esta historia. En pocos días este trabajo quedará completo.**

 ***Ya conocieron a la principal antagonista del mundo que he creado: la Reina Carmilûte Taipez.**

 ***Su opinión siempre es bienvenida**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo. La trama y los personajes originales son míos.**

* * *

" _El capricho de amor del mono y la lluvia hizo que el lazo primordial del sol negro y la luna blanca desapareciera, provocando que el martillo se levante con todo su poder. Esto culminará con la perdición de todos los mundos, y el hundimiento de todos sus habitantes en la oscuridad"_

 _ **Lentizzio Nostárdamos**_

La situación en la Sociedad de Almas no era del todo buena. Con las desapariciones de la capitana del Treceavo Escuadrón y del teniente del Sexto Escuadrón hace algunos días hubo una ligera desorganización en el Gotei. El Sexto Escuadrón se repuso rápidamente, pues Byakuya nombró teniente a su tercer oficial, pero el Treceavo estaba a dos pasos del caos, ya que las situaciones amargas por las que pasó Rukia en los años pasados le atrasaron un poco en el papeleo, y sumado a que no tenían teniente, ningún papel importante podía redactarse, ni las misiones autorizarse ni los nuevos reclutas integrarse a sus filas. Aunque no eran los únicos que se sumían en la incertidumbre.

Akon se encontraba algo desesperado. Iba y venía de un lado al otro en la sala de monitores, mientras los demás segadores del Doceavo Escuadrón tecleaban frenéticamente, con mucha concentración. Hace unos cinco minutos los sensores del Dangai le avisaron la presencia de alguien o algo, e intentaba rastrearlo. Pero tenía un gran problema con eso.

— Cámara cuatro perdida —avisó Hiyosu.

— Cámara cinco perdida —dijo Rin.

— Cámara seis perdida —habló una segadora de pelo morado y gafas.

La vista de Akon paseó por los monitores. Uno a uno, las pantallas iban perdiendo la señal del Dangai. No podía ver quién o qué se estaba moviendo a través de esa dimensión intermedia, y eso lo ponía un poco nervioso.

— Cámara veinticuatro perdida —anunció Hiyosu.

Y con la pérdida de la última cámara, los monitores explotaron, y los miembros del equipo se cubrieron de las esquirlas. Segundos después, toda la energía eléctrica se esfumó, dejando la sala casi en penumbras.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Akon? —cuestionó el segador más cercano a él.

El jefe de científicos se llevó una mano al pecho: — Alguien o algo está en el Dangai y, por la velocidad a la que estamos perdiendo las cámaras —respiró—, llegará en cinco minutos al otro lado del seikaimon.

Rápidamente el segador se retiró por una puerta de emergencia, para avisar al resto de los Escuadrones de la posible amenaza, dejando a su equipo en la incertidumbre y la oscuridad.

Un muy mal presentimiento se instaló en la mente de Akon, y un punzante escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, señal de que esto iba a acabar peor que en la guerra contra los quincys.

* * *

No pasaron ni más de cinco minutos después de que el Doceavo Escuadrón diera la alarma. Más de quinientos segadores se encontraban en frente del seikaimon principal, con los capitanes y tenientes al frente. Los menos experimentados tenían cara de desconcierto, mientras que a los más veteranos se les notaba la determinación de combate en el rostro.

Todos estaban en silencio, salvo por algunas respiraciones agitadas, hasta que un golpe a las puertas hizo sobresaltar a los más jóvenes, mientras que los más experimentados sólo alzaron una ceja. Luego se escuchó otro golpe, más fuerte que el anterior. Y finalmente un golpe más, pero con una fuerza espeluznante, equivalente a la de un terremoto, que mandó a todos al suelo. Cuando todos se reincorporaron, hubo unos segundos de tensa calma e incómodo silencio, donde sólo se escuchaban las respiraciones de los sorprendidos guerreros.

Entonces las gigantescas puertas se abrieron de golpe, y una brisa de un impresionante olor pútrido salió de ellas. Todos sintieron unas terribles náuseas, e incluso los soldados novatos llegaron a vomitar. La blanca luz que proyectaba el seikaimon pronto se vio opacada por una gran figura que se aproximaba a toda velocidad, y los segadores intentaron descubrir de qué se trataba, pero pronto lo supieron.

El Limpiador, cuya forma y tamaño eran semejantes a una locomotora, salió despedido del seikaimon y fue a dar en medio de las filas de segadores, los cuales se apartaron antes del impacto. Pocos segundos después, un par de grandes manos, de seis metros de apertura y blancas como el mármol, surgieron a ambos lados de la puerta. Poco a poco, la sombra de un enorme cuerpo se iba acercando, hasta que una gran bota salió e impulsó al ser al cual pertenecía.

Todos quedaron impresionados al ver lo que salía del seikaimon. Una mujer. De más de veinte metros de alto, pelo negro y largo, y piel de albo color. Portaba un vestido occidental antiguo, de color rojo brillante con holanes y encajes negros, además de un gran cuello negro posterior y una pequeña corona en la parte superior de su cabeza. Tenía unos penetrantes ojos marrones y sonreía, mostrando sus grandes caninos, más imponentes que cualquier espada.

La Reina de las Sombras, Carmilûte Taipez, había llegado a la Sociedad de Almas.

Su presencia era sofocante, y más de un segador, inclusive algunos capitanes y tenientes, dieron unos pasos hacia atrás. Esto hizo que Kempachi Zaraki se enfadara, pues le era inconcebible la idea de que alguien era superior a él en cuanto a fuerza y poder.

— ¡Ella es mía! —gritó el capitán del Onceavo Escuadrón, saltando justo a la altura de la cintura de la enorme mujer.

Con una velocidad y agilidad impresionante, Carmilûte capturó a Zaraki en el aire, como si se tratara de un mosquito, y lo aplastó hasta que se escucharon cerca de quince crujidos. Después, lo soltó como si fuera un trapo y el poderoso capitán fue a dar al suelo.

Ante la asombrada mirada de los segadores, Kempachi Zaraki yacía muerto ante los pies de la Reina.

Luego la enorme mujer se desató un grueso hilo negro, como de unos cincuenta metros, y lo arrojó al cielo. Hizo un movimiento circular con la mano derecha y el hilo se fragmentó en miles de millones de trozos, los cuales oscurecieron el cielo y bajaron con velocidad hacia los pechos de las almas, donde se incrustaron en un indoloro encuentro ante la asombrada mirada de todos.

Varios segadores intentaron quitárselo por sí mismos, pero el hilo, al momento de tocarlo, se hacía incorpóreo, como una sombra. Y por más esfuerzo que hicieron, nunca lo pudieron tomar, y eso provocó que el corazón de los guerreros comenzara a acelerarse.

Una vez encajados los hilos en todos los habitantes, la Reina alzó su mano derecha al cielo, y una gruesa hebra cayó de él, enrollándose en la extremidad, y tiró de ella. Los hilos comenzaron a moverse y algo muy inverosímil ocurrió.

Del pecho de las almas salió una pequeña esfera, del tamaño de una toronja y de un color salmón con reflejos nacarados, atada a la oscura hebra. A medida que la Reina tiraba del hilo, la esfera se alejaba y todos comenzaron a sentirse mal. Pero no de salud física, sino que la mente empezó a nublárseles, a algunos las piernas les temblaron y a un número importante se les hizo un nudo en la garganta. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando comprendieron algo muy importante.

La esfera contenía todas sus emociones positivas, sus sentimientos más óptimos y, sobretodo, la vitalidad y las ganas de seguir existiendo.

Los miles de millones de esferas se reunieron en el cielo donde se desataron de los hilos y flotaron, pintando todos los alrededores de un ligero color rosa. Habría sido un panorama bastante llamativo, de no ser porque el pesimismo y la desesperanza comenzaron a invadir el ambiente. Carmilûte alzó ahora su mano izquierda y chasqueó los dedos. Esto hizo que todas las esferas se dirigieran hacia ella, a una vertiginosa velocidad y se ocultaran en su manga, permitiendo que la negrura pintara otra vez el ambiente.

Y antes de que la Reina sacara el hilo del pecho de todos, los segadores notaron algo horrible en ellos mismos. Una mano se aferraba al final del hilo. Carmilûte le dio un fuerte tirón a la hebra, y los miles de millones de hilos regresaron a ser uno en su muñeca, y el cielo volvió a ser de un resplandeciente azul. Pero esa acción también terminó por sacar de los segadores a los seres que se aferraban a los hilos, y pronto se dieron cuenta de qué era lo que había salido de sus cuerpos.

Era una copia de cada uno de los soldados. Pero estas copias no eran del todo fieles al original, pues, además de estar rodeados por un aura oscura, la sed de sangre, la crueldad y el deseo de poder se reflejaban en sus brillantes ojos lo cual, sumados a unas siniestras sonrisas, les daba a los "clones" una apariencia muy intimidante.

— Mátenlos a todos —ordenó Carmilûte, mientras hundía la mano derecha en las sombras de su vestido y sacaba de ellas su gigantesco martillo.

Los seres de sombra desenvainaron su arma con la velocidad del rayo y, sin previo aviso, comenzaron su ataque. Las copias tenían mucha fuerza y una ferocidad que rayaba en lo sobrenatural. Los más novatos murieron en pocos segundos, mientras que los más experimentados intentaban darles cara, pero les estaba resultando muy difícil.

Los segadores estaban tan enfrascados en su lucha, que no se percataron que una figura, muchísimo más pequeña que la Reina, cruzó el seikaimon y se posicionó al lado derecho de la gigantesca mujer. Era un hombre de piel azul y cabello negro, que vestía un kimono de un lúgubre color púrpura, una katana en su cintura y sostenía en su mano derecha una lámpara de papel que emitía una débil luz azul.

— Todo está listo, Horaga —habló Carmilûte.

— Muchas gracias, Su Alteza —dijo Horaga, y desenvainó su katana — ¡Al ataque! —gritó.

Inmediatamente, un torrente de monstruos, portando armaduras negras, salió corriendo del seikaimon, al cual se unió Horaga. Era un inmenso número de yokais, como onis, rokurokubis, aoandaones, takaonas, y yukionas, el cual rebasaba fácilmente las mil cien unidades y que vestían armaduras negras. Y al frente iban unos noventa cuetonalli, de aspecto frágil, quienes cargaron contra los capitanes y tenientes.

Los segadores, concentrados en la lucha contra sus copias oscuras, no se percataron del ataque de los espectros. Un cuetonalli se subió a espaldas del capitán comandante y le rebanó la garganta con las manos, haciéndole caer al suelo. Esto provocó una pequeña desmoralización de los segadores, aunque no lo lamentaron por mucho tiempo. En cuestión de segundos, las criaturas cercenaban manos, perforaban abdómenes, arrancaban corazones y destrozaban gargantas. Pocos guerreros, como Hisagi, Kira, Momo, Byakuya y Hitsugaya, contraatacaron, pero fue inútil. Las espadas se derretían en un líquido espeso y negro cuando tocaban un cuetonalli, los Kidohs se deshacían cuando los impactaban, y los shikais desaparecían al percibir el repugnante aliento de esas criaturas. Pronto, un espectro le arrancó la cabeza a Shuuhei, otro le destrozó la garganta a Momo, uno le abrió el abdomen a Kira, uno de esos monstruos, como si fuera una pitón, se estaba tragando a Hitsugaya entero, otro devoró todo el shikai de Byakuya mientras un compañero le mordía la cara al noble segador.

Los cuetonalli diezmaron fácilmente a los segadores, y los pocos que quedaron fueron exterminados por las armas de los yokais. Después se fueron internando entre las calles y edificios del Seireitei, destruyendo los edificios y buscando con ahínco gente para que sucumbiera ante sus armas. Y del seikaimon seguían apareciendo más y más yokais, como si fuera un río de acero negro que sólo dejaba muerte y destrucción a su paso.

Unos minutos después de entre la marea de monstruos, un grupo de humanos, de extravagante estampa blanca, llegó a paso tranquilo. El líder de ellos, un hombre alto de larga cabellera y barba y bigote negros y muy tupidos, se colocó enfrente de Carmilûte.

— Ya estoy aquí —habló el hombre de bigote—. Cumple con el trato.

— Cumplo mi palabra Ywach —dijo la Reina con suavidad, pese al tono del hombre—. Sólo no te olvides que —le señaló con el índice izquierdo—, pese a que gobiernes aquí, me debes tu vida y tu alma.

La Reina movió dos veces su muñeca izquierda, la que no sostenía el martillo, y en la palma de su mano apareció una gruesa llave, de color azul y oro. Luego la arrojó al piso, donde la llave se incrustó de forma vertical, y le dio un martillazo. Esto provocó un terremoto y, justo donde estaba la llave, cayó una luz muy brillante la cual formó un resplandeciente pilar.

La entrada a la Dimensión del Rey Espiritual.

Ywach miró el pilar con mucha ambición, y una pronunciada sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

— Así será —dijo el hombre.

— Llévate unos cuantos cuetonalli —sugirió Carmilûte—. Ellos acabarán con la Guardia Real en cuestión de segundos. Así no arriesgas a tus soldados y matas de una vez al Rey de este lugar.

— Bien —habló Ywach, sin apartar su vista del pilar.

— De acuerdo. Yo me retiro —comentó la Reina—. Tengo otros mundos que profanar y enemigos que destruir.

Carmilûte desapareció por el seikaimon, mientras que Ywach, sus quincys y quince cuetonalli subían al pilar de luz que los llevaría a la dimensión del Rey Espíritu.

Los monstruos y criaturas no dejaban de salir, el torrente de acero negro no tenía freno. Ahora eran seres claramente extranjeros, como los enanos, los trolls, los duendes, los naguales, los mapinguaris y los elfos, que se unían al ataque. También salieron treinta guivernos, de quince metros de largo y protegidos por armadura negra, quienes desplegaron sus alas, echaron a volar y comenzaron a esparcir su ígneo aliento por todos los edificios que se toparan.

En cuestión de minutos, el Seireitei estaba en medio de la destrucción. La lluvia de fuego de los guivernos obligaba a las almas a salir a las calles, donde se encontraban con los monstruos que les daban muerte en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y media hora después, los cuetonalli destruyeron la muralla de roca seki-seki y el domo protector de energía espiritual, permitiendo a los monstruos y criaturas entrar en los distritos del Rukongai para seguir con su horrendo y destructivo paso. Poco a poco, la Sociedad de Almas se convertía en un desolado y quemado páramo, plagado con los cuerpos de sus habitantes.

Pero no iba a ser el único lugar en caer. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que las sombras devoraran todos los mundos, hundiendo a todos sus habitantes y el orden en la oscuridad.

Fin

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 ***Y he aquí la conclusión de esta historia. Una donde expreso mi desacuerdo con el final de Bleach, una donde se muestra que las cosas sí pueden volverse de peor manera.**

 ***Me imagino que durante la lectura les surgieron dudas acerca de los OC. Como he mencionado, más adelante les aclararé sus orígenes. Esto será cuando continue la saga que le hice a Bleach hace algunos años.**

 ***Sus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto.**


End file.
